Memories Are Nice, But They're More Than That
by LastSunset
Summary: What if Rikku also got washed up at Besaid when Sin attacked the Al Bhed ship? Rikku travels with the gang from the very beginning. The story is completely different now! Tikku.Final Chapter and Epilogue Posted. Edited.
1. The Beginning In Besaid Island

Hello, this is my first ever writing a fanfic so...be nice. I notice that alot of people write aurikku, and no more tikku!!!!!!!!I love tikkus so much, that i'm starting one for all tikku fans. Oh and a reminder, to those who played FFX-2 and knows "that didn't happen" well too bad tidus and yuna fans, this is for tikkuness lovers!!!!!!!!! Also, the story starts when Tidus just heard all the info Rikku told him about 1000 Zanarkand and all. And the ones inside () means the translation for the Al Bhed

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 1 

Thats...BIZARRE!

No way I could've gone to the future, and especially a thousand years! Rikku must be the crazy one. After all, who the heck are these Yevon folks? I felt totally lost, and homesick then I could've imagined. As if I wasn't!

"ARGH!" I yelled, kicking the stupid big crane to help release my frustration, only to lose my balance.

A huge rumble started to shake the ship and the water was rising as if something colossal was under us. Rikku's friends came out, and they were working around the dock anxiously.

"Sin!!" someone yelled. I understood what they were saying this time.

"Ihtan ic! Ithan ic!" Another yelled. (Under us! Under us!)

I saw Rikku coming out to check outside. For some reason, I started running toward her. I wanted to be with her, so that I won't be on my own again. Who knows where Sin is going to take me this time, and I'm not going alone. After all, Rikku saved me once, and I owe her one.

"Rikku!" I yelled. A huge wave crashed on deck and I lost my footing, sliding into the water where I couldn't see a thing.

My world slowly turned dark before I thought I was going to be lost again...

* * *

"Hey." A man spoke. I didn't respond. I just wanted to...sleep. 

"Hey!" he said louder.

"Who's there?" I said until I saw a bright light that hurted my eyes. When I adjusted my eyes to the light, I saw myself in a park. But it wasn't any park, it was the one I use to go to when I was little in Zanarkand.

There was the empty pool for hoverboarders, a swing sets for kids at the other corner, a large field for the childern to run, and my favorite place was the mini sphere pool. I had habits of running away from my old man when he was home, so I come here and practice. Just to show him what I'm made of, and that I can do better than him. I walked closer towards the sphere pool, then everything started to get hazy and blurry.

Someone is in the pool...and that person is...drowning! I gotta save that person! I ran closer, and it looked like a child. But no matter how fast I was running, I'm wasn't getting any closer to the child. I can't save that kid, as if I'm stuck in this one spot.

"That's your problem, kid."

Huh?!

"When are you gonna learn?" he said. Then I was surrounded in that light again, and off in the distance I could've swore that it was him...my old man. "You'll never be in time to get anything doing. Your a failure!"

"...It's because of you." I said softly.

"Huh? Speak up. You mute or something?"

"It's because of you!" I yelled. Except it wasn't my voice, at least, not my mature voice. Then I say a ghost of my younger self step through me facing my old man.

What's going on?

I...I need...to breath.

Air? I... I can't breath!!

* * *

I gasped for air. When my head popped out of the water, I coughed and panted.

"...where am I now?" I said, looking around. I was on water, nice clear water actually. But...

"Rikku?!" I said, suddenly remembering. Then something hit me at the back of my head really hard.

"Ahhh!" I cried out. I turned around and saw the ball bobbing up and down in the water. "Blitzball!"

"Heeey! You okay out there?" someone called from the beach. I waved back frantically. Finally, civilized people!

"HEEEY!!" It felt so good to see something familiar, that I couldn't help but do my Sphere Kick. It felt great.

I swam my way up to shore, and everyone there came up to me staring in awe. All I did was feel bashful and rub the back of my head where I got hit.

"Umm, yo!...Hiya." I said.

"I know a pro when I see one. Who you play for?" The guy with the funky red hair asked me.

"The Zanarkand Abes." I said proudly. But then everyone went from gaping face to puzzled looks.

"Come again?" he asked.

"Uh...umm never mind. I just met up with Sin and my head is kinda feels weird. So I don't know where I am." Then I thought of that park memory. "Or even where I came from." I said depressed.

"Sin's toxin got to ya. But you could still do that move and walk on two feet, right? Praise be to Yevon." He said and did this weird hand formation, like a prayer. Did he say Yevon?

"I'm Wakka," we clapped hands, "coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda"

"I'm Tidus." I said but my stomach rumble, drowning my reply. Wakka stared at me, smiling and raised his eyebrow. I smiled back at him.

"You hungry? Must've been some ride with Sin. Come, I'll make ya something at the village." He threw the ball at the rest of the team to practice while I followed him. It felt weird that I just met this 'Wakka,' and I wanted to believed everything that Rikku said was a dream. So, I felt this temptation to ask him, and I let it out.

"It's true that Zanarkand doesn't exist for a thousand years, right? So, there pretty much isn't left there, is it?" I asked, and Wakka gave a quick answer.

"There used to be big cities, just like Zanarkand, all over Spira. People created machina-machines to do all the work while the people sit around and have fun. But, well, look around."

I did and there was ruins of what looked like a city use to be here, before the wilderness took it back. Wakka continued. "Sin came, and destroyed all the cities along with their machina...about a thousand years ago like you said, ya. What really throws me off, is that we have to suffer for some old goofballs did way back when! But what's important is that we atone our sins, like the teachings said. It's just hard to keep up at it, ya."

Rikku was right. I'm not dreaming, this is all...real! I really did travel 1000 years to the future. Wakka laughed.

"The Zanarkand Abes, your a funny guy. Back then, the records said they rock, but you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

I've reach to a conclusion that Wakka as an alright guy. But all I could think about was Sin. That thing...that monster brought me here. So maybe it would bring me home, and I wouldn't have to worrying about what happen or where I was. It made me feel better when I thought about that, because...I hoped...

"Hey! It's this way" Wakka called. I followed. There was no pathway, but a cliff with a river at the bottom. Wakka pushed me, which I was a little confused why he did that, and we swam our way towards the other end of the river.

I felt Wakka watching me swimming and I knew what was coming...except the part when he creeped behind me and grabbed my head.

"Gotta ask somethin', ya"

"You want me on your team, right?" I guessed, and he released me.

"The big tournament is coming. Every team in Spira'll be there at Luca."

Luca? ...Rikku...

"It's so huge there, I'm sure you'll find someone. And then, maybe, you could find your old team. What'd ya say, huh?" he asked. Maybe he's right, maybe I could find Rikku. She said she take me there, so she might be there at the game too.

"Sure thing." I said. But I still felt doubtful. I hope Rikku and the others did okay when Sin attacked.

* * *

Finally, Wakka and I reached to a high point where we could look down at a small village. 

"Besaid Village. I played blitzball at five, joined the Aurochs at thirteen, and stayed with them for ten years. Never won a game. So I quitted, it felt right." He said, summarizing his history. We walked down the hill towards the village. "After I quit, I became a guardian as my new job, but I couldn't get the game out of my head."

"Ten years without a single win will go that." I said. But how would I know, I never lost a game!

"Last years match was my last chance, but I couldn't focus."

"Right?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" he said.

"So you want it this time. End the audience with a huge leave." Wakka nodded. "What's our goal." I asked.

"Just do your best, I can walk away happy and empty-handed." he said. I was stunned.

"Nah uh! It's Victory. You play to win!" I said motivaing him. "Blitzball is all about chance. When you have it, you go for it!"

"Seriously...hmmm." he said and stayed in his mind all the way until we reached the village. Then someone came running towards us.

"Ah, it's Luzzu. A Crusader." said Wakka.

"A Crusher? Wha?" I said. But this Luzzu didn't look so happy.

"Wakka, we need your help now, the girl is have a seizure again!" Luzzu said, panting.

"What?!" Wakka said, being serious.

"Come! Hurry!" Luzzu said. Wakka and I ran after Luzzu into the village and entered one of the huts. Someone was lying on the bed, sweating, shaking and crying a silent noise. It turns out I was the one who was scared the most because there laid Rikku.

* * *

There I hope you like it so far. I try not to make the same dialouge from the game, because after all, it's gonna be different then the game story line!!! please review 


	2. Vanishing Stage

I'm sorry!! It felt like the first chapter was like a rush! Well, it's just to get to the main point which is this chapter Plz Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Rikku!" I cried. I ran over to her side and grasp her hand. She wasn't wearing her swim gear on when I first met her. Now, she has a orange tank top and green shorts with tall boots and gloves that doesn't cover her fingers. Her hair was untidy and tangled. Her hands were so cold, she was shaking so violently, and her eyes were open but they staring at the ceiling and...blue.

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled at Wakka.

"She got washed up on Besaid just a few days ago, like you, ya. But she was unconscious, and then we found out this-" Wakka walked next to me and pointed at her shoulder. There was a deep gash across her collar bone and it ran down through her chest, as if something slashed near her heart. "That is where the Sin's toxin is."

"Can't you do something?!" I yelled.

"Wakka, see if the summoner is back. Only she can help her." Luzzu said. Wakka nodded and ran out the hut. The man looked at me. "Go to the items shop next door and find Lanka. She can help us." I didn't needed to be told twice. And I ran out also.

I blasted my way in the items shop and screamed, "Where is Lanka?!" The lady behind the counter stood up.

"What is it?! Is it that poor girl again? I'm coming." She said, grabbed a few bottles and we both ran back to Rikku.

"Gatta, Luzzu, how is it?" Lanka asked as she sat next to Rikku and poured the bottles into a bowl.

"She must be at the stage of Vanishing by now." said Luzzu.

"Vanishing? What does that mean?!" I said staring back between Lanka, Gatta, and Luzzu who was holding Rikku down because of her fierce shaking and turning.

"She's losing her memory." Lanka said bluntly. "If we can't stop the toxin from going deeper into her brain, it might destroy her brain cells at a fast rate. This antidote can stop her from shaking," she said as she stirred the milk white solution. She pulled out a needle and drew the contents into the needle. "This should do." she said and punctured it into Rikku's shoulder near her cut.

Rikku was still shaking for a few mintues, and I was holding her hand again. Her eyes slowly faded from blue to green, and we all heard her breathing in deep breaths. She let out a moan, closed her eyes, and slumped her tense shoulders. It looked like she was fast asleep.

Lanka sighed with relief. "We made it just in time." She looked at me. "You know her?"

"Yeah, her name's Rikku. We were on the same ship until Sin attacked."

"Very well. Assuming that she came to us two days ago until you came, Sin's toxin must be in her for three, maybe four days. Just now, her seizure must have sacrificed some of her memories. Let's hope she still remembers you when she wakes up." I swallowed hard.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"...I'm not sure."

* * *

That night, I sat next to Rikku, just staring at her and holding her hand hoping she wake up any minute. I wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up, and there I'll tell her what happened. I felt miserable. I couldn't save her back at the ship. I thought maybe I could have protected her, but now I feel like it's my fault that Sin attack. Sin... 

"...uugh..." I looked at Rikku again. She was turning head until she slowly opened her eyes. "...waah?"

"Don't talk. You're alright. We're on Besaid, and they're taking care of you now. Just rest." I said. Who was I fooling? I had to force myself not to pounce on her with relief!

"...T-Tidus?" she whispered, but quickly closed her eyes and held her head. My heart skipped. She remembers! "Tidus, what's wrong with me? It feels like my head is going to burst, and my shoulder feels like it's burning up also." She looked down at her shoulder, pulled her tank top down a little to see her scar. It was slightly open, and a green goo was oozing out of it.

"You got hit by Sin's toxin." I said and Rikku's eyes widen. "Just a few hours ago, you were having a seizure, the Vanishing stage...do you...think you still remember...or forgot anything?" I said rather stupidly. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"And how am I suppose to know what I forgot if I forgot it?" she said and smiled at me. I just felt down right stupid, and I rubbed the back of my head. "My legs hurt. I want to walk. Help me," she said and I helped out of her bed. She took her first few steps, stumbled a little but grabbed my shoulder to support herself.

"You sure you okay?" I asked as she let me go and tried to stand by herself. She brushed her long hair out of her face and nodded her head. "Okay." I said, but the moment she started to walk again, she fell forward with her arms out in front. I quickly ran toward her and caught her before she fell, her hands clinging on my shoulders and her head resting on my chest.

We kind of froze there for a minute with my hands wrapped around her. Then she pulled back and we just stared at each other for a split second, so that I can see her eyes. There was something familiar about her eyes that I can't pin down from where I saw them. They were green with a black spiral line, but her pupil had a faint dark blue...

"Umm, Tidus, help me outside, would you?" Rikku said breaking my train of thought.

"Uh, sure." I said as I grabbed her arm placing it around my neck and my other arm around her back supporting her along the way out of the tent. There, outside, was a bonfire and maybe everyone from the village was gathered around it. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Hey! Tidus, the summoner is here!" Wakka yelled from the crowd. Everyone then turned around to face Rikku and I. The people cleared the path and there before us stood the summoner. She was very pretty, and was wearing a kind of kimono dress and holding a staff. She walked over towards Rikku.

"Wakka has told me about you two. It's a blessing that you survived from Sin. I am Yuna," she said and did the same prayer that Wakka did. I couldn't help but tilt my head in confusion, but I didn't ask. "Here, let me see your wound." Yuna said as Rikku pulled her tank top down a little. Yuna raised her staff and held it over Rikku's wound. Then a faint light came out of Yuna's staff and poured over Rikku's scar. Even from where I was, I could the warmth of the light. When everything fade away, Rikku's wound was nothing but a dense line.

"The scar is still there forever, but I've reduce the effect of the toxin. You won't have to worry about having a seizure again unless you open the same scar or you're near Sin again." Yuna said. Rikku nodded, kind of looking away from her.

"Thank you so much, Lady Yuna." Rikku said.

Later that night, Rikku and I sat close to the fire while everyone surrounded Yuna.

"Tomorrow we leave to Luca okay," she said. I froze a little. "What's wrong?"

"I...uh...I promise Wakka I help him win the tournement." I said rubbing the back of my head. She smiled.

"Sure, and then you help me find my crew. We agreed that if anything happens, the crew must meet at Luca." she said.

"Okay, I promise you that." I said pointing at myself with my thumb. I placed my hand on the ground and I lean back on it, staring at the fire. After a few minutes, Rikku rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her in surprise and I heard her whispered with her eyes closed.

"You're so kind. No one is like that to me because I'm...different." she said whipsering the last words so quietly that I could barely hear. She started breathing deep and falling asleep. For some reason, I felt sorry for her. The millions of stars were out and the moon was high up, so I carried Rikku with one arm under her legs and my other arm supporting her back. I placed Rikku on her bed. She was still asleep, and then my body moved on its own. I moved down on her about to kiss her forehead when...

"Keyakku..." she whispered, and rolled her head away from me. I stopped myself. Who's Keyakku?

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, and if you find any errors, please tell me because as i type this my hands a freezing, so my fingers are shaking at the same time. (that's bad!--) Please read and review!!! 


	3. Gecc sa kuutpoa

Thank you for your reviews!!! They mean alot to me, and thank you for telling me the mistakes I made(English wasn't my best subject). I promise I'll go back and edit them as so as I post this chapter.(my hands were shaking when i was typing my previous chapters, i should've waited until i calmed down!!!) I'm so glad people remember TidusxRikku fanfics now I hope the other writers will come back, they were my inspiration.(I love you all!!!) And here it is the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 3 

The sunlight was peeking through the shades, and the red light hitting my eyelids. I rolled over and noticed that Rikku's bed was empty. I sat up slowly due to the lack of sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and walked out the hut. It was already near noon, and Wakka was outside with a lady dressed in a black dress and tons of belts.

"Mornin'." I walked over to Wakka. "Have you seen Rikku?"

"Oh, you're up. Yeah I saw her, but she didn't really looked at me, so I figured she's still tired with the toxin, ya." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you the one who is with that girl?" said the lady. She had long hair in braids and wore tons of jewelry. Embarrased, I looked at the ground nodding my head.

"Lulu, this is Tidus." Wakka said. "Tidus, this is Lulu. One of Yuna's guardian."

I looked up at Wakka and Lulu. "A guardian? Hey, Wakka, didn't you said you're job is a guardian?"

"Yeah. Yuna came to Besaid when the last Calm started ten years ago." Wakka explained. "Since then, Yuna was like a little sister to me and Lulu."

"When she told us she wanted to become a summoner, we tried to reason with her, saying that it's too dangerous, but she had the gift and knew what she was doing. This is our journey, and we shall leave together." said Lulu. She looked up at the temple then turn to Wakka. "I'll go check on her."

When Lulu was gone I asked Wakka, "The Calm? What's that?"

"Did you got hit by Sin's toxin too?" Wakka looked at me as if I was stupid. He looked back at the temple and crossed his arms, "The Calm is when Sin is gone, and everywhere in Spira is safe, except the fiends...uh, it's complicated, ya. Why don't you go find Rikku, then we'll all leave together, ya." I nodded and started searching the village.

I looked through every hut, but no Rikku. Right when I was about to give up, something shiny caught the corner of my eye. I made my way towards the gap between two huts and there, I found a hidden pathway into the forest. On the ground was the object that shined at me. It was a tear-drop shape crystal, and it radiated a clear blue light. As I picked it up, it felt warm, and it was big enough to cover my palm, then I saw something flicker inside the crystal. I looked at it closely and that's when faint images was passing through the crystal. But all I saw was a tall man walking away, and what looked like a boy swimming towards me. I wanted to keep looking at the crystal, trying to make out their faces, when I heard a soothing noise in the depths of the forest.

I pocketed the crystal away and walked into the forest, listening to the sound. The deeper I walked in, the noise sounded like someone was singing. Soon, I found myself behind the temple and I was standing in a clearing. There, sitting on a very bent tree that was close to the edge of a cliff, was Rikku singing.

_"Oui cyo so muja ec ymm oui haat du caa oui drnuikr_

_Pod E ghuf draca funtc yna rud xieda dnia_

_Rana ec dra bydr oui'na muugehk vun, yh ubah tuun_

_Mahtehk du funmtc oui muhk du aqbmuna_

_Ku, ev oui sicd suja uh ymuha_

_E's kuhhy syga ed uh so ufh..."_

I didn't know what to do then. I was so transfix in Rikku's voice, and my legs started carrying me closer to her as she continued singing.

_"Gecc sa kuut-poa, muja'c sasuno_

_Vummuf ouin raynd yrt veht ouin tacdeho_

_Fuh'd crat y dayn vun muja'c sundymedo_

_Vun oui bid dra tnays eh so naymedo."_

She pause taking in a deep breath staring out at the open blue. The wind gracefully blew through her hair, and I just gulped. She must have heard since she turned around and looked at me.

"Uh...that...was nice!" I said, hoping I wasn't blushing. She smiled.

"Thanks. It's a song I just remember." She said and looked back at the sea. I walked up next to her, resting my arms on the bent tree.

"You remember it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Actually, more like last night, right when Yuna healed me. Then this morning, I woke up, and I felt...empty. Like I'm missing something. Then I found this place and I was looking out at the water when that song popped up in my head again." She paused for a moment and I looked at her. Her face looked very gloomy. "Sometimes, those words would come back to me...then this pain comes...like my heart is being crushed." Her head drooped. But then she looked up at me. "But you're unique."

"Huh?"

"With you around I feel safe, as if I know I can depend on you."

I chuckled. "Your strange to me too."

"What's that supoose to mean!?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"For some reason, I feel like I want to protect you. Back at the ship when Sin attacked us, my body moved on its own or something. It was like, I had to protect you, as if it was the kind of thing I have to do."

"...strange."

"Hmm?"

"You really aren't from around here, are you? Don't you who I am."

"Sure, your Rikku." I said simply.

"Look at my eyes!" Rikku said frustrated. I looked at her and saw just her normal green eyes with a spiral line, however the small hint of blue I saw before was gone. "I'm Al Bhed. With Al Bhed eyes."

"They're pretty cool." I said childishly. She sigh with frustration.

"This place, Besaid, these people believe in Yevon and they hate the Al Bhed."

"What!? Why?"

"They accuse us for using machina, and blaming us as the reason why Sin is here in the first place."

"That's stupid, why you?"

"I don't know." She looked out at the ocean again before she continued. "People just have this idea that once someone is blamed, they are the guilt ones...which isn't true...and it isn't fair." she whispered. I thought she was about to cry.

"How come nobody notices?" I asked softly.

"I tried not to look at them, especially Yuna. I just hate to know what will happen if she found out who I am."

"Yuna doesn't seem that kind of person. I mean, she fixed your toxin problem right?" I waited for her reply, but she stayed silent. I knew she was thinking of something, but it just doesn't make sense. Why would nice people like Rikku be accused of something she didn't do? Maybe that is what these Yevon dorks do...

"Rikku, you gonna be okay. After all, Yuna didn't revive your memories. You shouldn't worry about what people think, you know." I said. She climbed off the tree.

"Well, you're right, I don't need to worry about what other people think of me. Memories are nice, but that's all they are, really. I'll be okay with a few things lost. I mean, I'll remember soon. And even if I don't, I'm still me." She said and she walked back towards the village.

"...but that's all they are, huh?" I said to myself, and I ran after Rikku.

* * *

"Yo! I forgot to give you this earlier." Wakka said as I entered back the village. He pulled out a blue sword and what looked like water running inside the blade. 

"Whoa-ho. Awesome!" I took the sword and swung it around. It felt alot more powerful than the one Auron gave me.

"Hey, watch it!" Rikku said. She was keeping her distance between herself and Wakka. And I just stood near by her to keep her company. Then she stood still looking pass me. I turned around and there was Yuna looking at the temple with Lulu. She then prayed at the temple and nodded at Lulu. For some reason, everyone was all quiet and grave. I looked at Rikku and she too looked down at the ground, not making eye contact, and upset. I wasn't sure what this meant, but I guessed that Yuna is leaving for a long time.

"It's time, Yuna. Your journey begins today." Lulu said and with all of us, we walked towards the docks.

After Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna prayed at a statue, we came to a pathway that was under a giant ruin in red. Rikku was behind me and we both looked up at the structure. Vines where covering the ruins and old inscriptions were hard to read on the structure. Then out of nowhere, Rikku and I heard a roar up on the ruins. We both looked up and that's where we saw a beast in blue jumping from one tower to another until it landed right infront of us, growling.

"Rikku, get behind me!" I yelled automatically and pulled out my new sword. Then the beast pulled out a spear and came charging at me.

* * *

I'm sorry I have to stop there!!! Hope you like it and hope it's long enough. If it's too short please tell me! And as for the song Rikku was singing, don't ask for translation because later in the story you'll see it in english. That song and that crystal holds a significant part of the story later on. What is that crystal anyway? Is it Rikku's, or did someone left it there a long time ago? Whoa, I'm saying to much...

and to a reviews who asked who was Keyakku, well...no one will ever know who he really is!! But to us fanfic writers, we us him for anything, either he is Rikku's brother, friend or even a fiancé!! Rikku and Tidus will have a conversation about him in the next chapter, so if you expected to find out in this chapter I'm sorry! I promise in the next chapter!

And to another reviewer, I hope this chapter explains why no one noticing Rikku's eyes and why Yuna didn't notice she was her cousin. I mean, once I was talking to someone in school, and then I found out he was my cousin, I mean he doesn't even look like me!! and I think Yuna and Rikku look very different. and as for naming the chapters, i don't know what to name them, so I might put up chapter titles once I know what to name them.

So please review! Thank you.


	4. Something More

Hey, this chapter is kind of long (or at least I think so...) so enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 4 

'What is he!?' I thought as I barely blocked his attack. He was fast, and everytime I tried to hit him, he's either too fast for me or my attacks didn't hurt him at all.

'Where is Wakka? They just left us behind!' The blue beast started to charge up energy, and I was actually scared as to what he was going to do. Before I knew it, he was gone. Then he came out of the sky and soared down at me!

"Kimahri! Stop!" Yuna yelled. I thought it was too late, but he quickly missed me. We gave each other the evil look and then he walked away, not saying a word. Not even saying sorry!

"Who the heck is he!?" I said frustrated.

"Kimahri is another guardian of mine. He's from the Ronso tribe, and has protected me for along time." Yuna explained.

"Hrmgh!" I grunted.

"Come on, we might miss the boat." Wakka called out. I started walking when I felt someone touching my shoulder. I looked around.

"Thanks for trying to protect me." Rikku said. I just nodded at her and brushed my thumb across my cheek. It was a Zanarkand way of saying, 'No problem!'

Along the way, we fought more fiends. Mostly, it was just Wakka, Lulu and I fighting while Rikku was behind me because she was still weak from the toxins. Kimahri was gone somewhere and Yuna stayed behind Wakka and Lulu while holding her staff. Finally, we reached the beach where I first woke up on Besaid. This time, we went the other direction towards the docks. There was already people at the pier waiting to see Yuna sail away. As I walked on board, the village people were crying and waving at Yuna. But she just smiled back at them and waving good-bye. I suppose she had a big impression on the village. Soon, the boat started to move and we were off at sea...

* * *

"We were here..."Wakka pointed a small green dot on the map, "and we're going here...then we sail to Luca for the tournement." 

"Cool. Hey, can I borrow your binoculars?" I asked and he handed them over. I looked out back at the green land of Besaid, and before I knew it, someone snatch the binoculars away from me.

"Hey!"

"Just one moment." said Rikku cheerfully as she looked at the island. I just grunted, and leaned my back aganist the side of the boat looked around the deck. There were more people then I thought, and they were crowding around Yuna. I overheard two people talking.

"So that's Lady Yuna, huh?" said the first man.

"Yeah. Word is she's Lord Braska's daughter." said the second man.

"Wha?! Really!?"

I looked over at Rikku, who was also looking at Yuna, and the binoculars were gone. "Who's Lord Braska. Do you know?"

"Well, he's Yuna's dad. And I think he's...nah, never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" I whined.

"You're sometimes annoying, you know that. You remind me of my brother." She said but then she frowned. We both stared at each other thinking of the same thing.

"Was your brother...on the ship?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but...he's such a hard-headed person. I'm sure he's alright." She said, turning around and looking out at the water.

"Who else was on that ship?" I asked. She didn't answer and quickly looked around the deck.

"Let's not talk here." She said and I followed her up the second deck, where no one was on. She leaned on the railing facing me. "Most of the crew where my brother's friends. I only knew two people on the ship. My brother...and Keyakku."

My heart started to race for some reason. I had to walk next to her, leaning on the railing to calm down. "Keyakku?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Cid, our leader of the Al Bhed, send out ten men, including me, to find some artifacts or any machina parts that might be useful. My brother was the leader of the expedition, and Keyakku was second in command." Rikku started explaining. "Originally, the journey was suppose to be for a week, but...well, with Sin's encounter, we were traveling for only five days." She turned around to look at the water again. "But, you know...during those five days was something...more."

* * *

_"Rikku! Vnud yht lahdan!" Brother said. (Rikku! Front and center!)_

_Rikku walked out onto the deck facing brother in her swimming gear._

_"Rikku. Fa'ja beldat cusadrehk uh dra nytyn. Cfes tufh drana yht caa fryd oui lyh veht." (Rikku. We've picked something on the radar. Swim down there and see what you can find.)_

_Rikku nodded her head and walked towards a man who was also going underwater with her. Together, they jumped off the ship and swam into the dark waters. They were wearing helmets with comunication systems inside so they could talk to each other under the water._

_"Rikku! Drana ed ec!" Keyakku said. (Rikku! There it is!)_

_Rikku looked at__ the direction he was pointing and saw a huge dome. And the more she looked harder,__ the more the thing looked bigger. Rikku gave the thumbs up to Keyakku, and together they swam closer to the dome and placed small tracking devices, so that next time they can come back to search the huge object with more advance machina. Keyakku and Rikku swam back up on board. No one was on deck yet as they both took off their helmets._

_Keyakku's golden, spiky, blond hair was slightly damp, and his piercing green, spiral eyes were a little darker then Rikku's. He was heavily tanned, only two years older,__ and was__ head taller than Rikku. He wrapped his arm around Rikku's shoulder as they walked back inside the ship._

_"Kuut zyp, tynmehk." He said softly and Rikku giggled. (Good job, darling.)_

* * *

I just started at her as she looked out at sea. I wanted to just burst out and ask who the hell is Keyakku. I wanted to know what did she meant by "more". For some reason I felt angry, but I tried not to show it. Keeping my cool, I asked. 

"So...is Keyakku like, uh, a childhood friend or something?"

Still looking at the sea she replied, "Well, not exactly. I've meant him when I was young, but I didn't really talked to him. As I got older, we talked to each other more often because we were always assign the same missions."

"Like what kind of missions? Was it only just you two? Where did you go most of the time." I asked quickly.

"Just missions in the desert. Finding any forgotten machinas or anything special." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is Keyakku-"

"Why are you asking me all this? You're starting to sound like my dad." She interrupted, turning around, glaring at me with irritation, and crossing her arms.

Uh oh...

"Uh..."

"You know, when I said that you were annoying like my brother, I take it back, your worse! It's like you hate Keyakku. I can tell from the way you say his name. Sure, when we found you abandon at that temple, no one trusted you at first, and only I did, but Keyakku was the one who told me to give you food."

All of a sudden I felt my stomach growl again. Luckily she didn't heard.

"So stop bugging me about Keyakku. He's really nice." And with that she turned around and walked down the stairs. But I was angry even more when she said that.

I wanted to run after her, but I felt something on my leg. I reached into my pocket and the crystal I found earlier, was burning hot. Strangely enough, the heat didn't hurted me physically, but I felt its anger, rage and fury deep inside me through the crystal. Although through all the pressure I felt, the clear crystal stayed blue. The images were back again, and they were zooming and swirling around like crazy inside. The more the images were spinning, the more the crystal began to vibrate. I tried to squeeze it to make it stop, but its vibration grew stronger. I didn't know what was wrong with it, and I thought it was going to burst. I wanted it to calm down. Closing my eyes, I wasn't even thinking of anything else but to stop it from shaking, and make it stop burning up my heart and conscience.

Then, it got cold, and it stopped vibrating. I opened my eyes and it was giving off the blue aura again. Except this time, the image I saw was a little girl.

She was in the shadows like the rest of the images I saw, so I couldn't see her face. There wasn't much on the background, because it was too blurry to make it out. However, it looked like a little girl was dancing and spinning in circles with her head looking up at the sky. Then there was a soft hum. I placed the crystal right next to my ear and I heard the little girl singing. It wasn't much of words, but she was just la-la-ling a melody.

The sun was slowly falling and the moon was rising, the time when the sun and the moon both meet each other. As I listened under the orange sky, I felt calm somewhere deep within my heart. I felt...

Warm.

* * *

The sun was gone, and the stars were out with constellations that I don't even know their names. Still leaning on the railing, I stared at the endless, night sky. The wind was blowing quietly... 

"The wind feels nice." said a voice. I turned my head slightly and there was Yuna walking next to me. I just nodded my head.

"Hmm." I replied.

Then, there was a long and awkward pause, with just us standing next to each other, thinking about what we just said, about the weather. I had to look away to hide a smile and raise an eyebrow at the stupid way of starting a conversation. I heard a giggle, and then I started laughing. We both end up laughing.

"You're..." Yuna started again. I looked at her to see what she wanted, "...uh, a blitzball player from Zanarkand? Wakka told me." I looked back at the water.

"Hmm, Wakka. I bet he doesn't believe a word I said." I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Someone told me, that on special blitzball tournaments, in Zanarkand, the stadium is lit and is bright as the sun, but at night. And that the stands were always full-"

"How did you know that?!" I quickly asked, jumping back. There is no way she could...

"My father's guardian, Jecht, told me." She simply said. I stared at her face, making sure she wasn't joking. But she wasn't. I didn't meant it, but I frowned at her, and then I looked away and returned to leaning on the rail.

"...Jecht is my father's name." I said crossly.

"Really? What a blessing from Yevon! Your father and my father both met before. And now-"

"It's not him. It can't be." I said, cutting her off. She looked at me. "Ten years ago...my old man died. He said he'd go off to train at sea, and he didn't return since."

"But... wait a minute. I remember, ten years, three months and 15 days ago, I first met Jecht. Because that was the day my father left." She said. I looked at her again with disbelief at first, but then I started doing the math in my head...

"The date fits, doesn't it?" she said staring back at me. I tried not to look at her, it was too weird.

"Sure, the date is right but...he couldn't end up here." I said turning around and looking at the water again. How could he travel in time?

"So. You're here too, right?" With my back still facing her, my eyes widen. I turned around and she just smilied back, but I just open my mouth slightly and rather stupidly. It was all too...weird.

"Lady Yuna?" someone called.

"Oh, I must go." she walked towards the stairs, but she turned around and did that prayer again. "It was nice talking to you, Tidus." And she disappeared.

After awhile of thinking too much, I realized how hungry I was. As I searched through the cabins inside the ship, I opened a door, and there was Rikku sitting on the bed. We both stared at each other for a long time. Her eyes still showed that she was angry, but I felt awful.

"Umm..." I said softly, but she got up and quickly walked out of the room. I grabbed her arm before she reached the door. "Wait." I said more firmly. She turned her head around, glaring at me.

"What?" She said bitterly. It hurted.

"Listen," I released her arm, "I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. All I care now is to make sure you're getting better." I finished, waiting for her reply. She stood there with her arms crossed and her hair was down again. Her face slowly soften, and then she gave a small, barely visible, smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for giving you that...tantrum. I'm just worried," her eyes were starting to twinke, "and, after all, you do try to protect me now because of Sin's toxin and-" She stopped suddenly and her eyes widen with shock.

"Rikku?" I walked closer and then I saw her skin turning pale. "Rikku? What's wrong?" I asked, getting more frighten. She placed her hands and arms close to her chest, closing her eyes and started shaking.

"Argh! It hurts! This pain...uuuggghh. Owww! It hurts." She dropped to her knees and began crying. "My heart! It feels like it's burning up! Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!! ARGH!!" She cried louder.

"Rikku!!" I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave her, so I just wrapped my arms around her hoping she'd stop shaking.

I whispered in her ear as she continued to scream, "It's okay. I'm here. I promise. I'm always here."

* * *

There! I'm sorry i havn't update sooner, but ...well, lots is going on, like getting ready for the exams and all. So please review, and tell me what you think! Love ya! 


	5. Angry On Kilika Island

Hi! Sorry I left such a cliffhanger if you've notice, i always put a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter (expect ch.2) Anyway, here is chapter5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 5

I held her tight to keep her steady. Before, her head was buried on my shoulder as I felt her tears soaking my clothes, but now she's shaking so violently, it's like she's trying to escape from me. Her head was moving side to side and her eyes were changing colors from green to blue.

"Rikku! Calm down!!" But it didn't work. Then I saw a dark glow coming from her shoulder. Exactly where her scar is, as if some sort of evil atmosphere surround her scar. Sin's toxin...

"Someone! Anybody! Help!!" I yelled, hoping someone could at least hear Rikku's screams. I placed my hand over the scar, right over her heart. And then I felt it...

The darkness soon clouded my mind and Rikku's cries were fading away. I felt cold, and I was all by myself in the darkness. Then, this bearing pressure filled inside me, as if I couldn't breath. I thought I was dying, or I was lost in some other world. I was just staring at nothing, wishing that someone will save me. I need to save Rikku first, but how can I?! I have to save her! She needs me!!

As if my prayers were answered, I saw a light, and it covered the darkness. I heard voices again, and a little warmth.

"...just a fit. Nothing serious." said a female voice.

"What do ya think happen to him?" said a man. He sounds...familiar.

"I'm not sure." The woman said.

I opened my heavy eyelids and there was Lulu and Wakka looking down at me. I realized that someone placed me on the bed. There was only one bed in this cabin, so where's...

"Rikku?!" I jolted up, but then a huge headache punched me back down. "Argh!"

"Take it easy, ya. Rikku is over at Yuna's cabin, she's taking care of her now." Wakka explained.

"What happen?" Lulu asked. I slowly sat up, trying to ignore the headache.

"I don't know. I came in, and I saw Rikku here." I said, and told Wakka and Lulu what happened, about Rikku crying her heart hurts, the darkness, and the strange realm I was in before I saw a light. Wakka and Lulu looked at each other with serious looks.

"Did you said...a dark glow." Lulu asked. I nodded.

"Strange. I've seen people who got hit by Sin's toxin. But I've never seen anything like this, ya." Wakka crossed his arms. "When I came down, I heard Rikku screaming. I ran in and I saw you lying on the floor, and you weren't breathing, ya. I called Yuna, and she cast Cure on both of you. Then you started breathing, but Rikku got all stiff, so we took her to another room."

I got up and walked slowly towards the door. "Where are you going?" Lulu called out.

"I gotta...find Rikku. I said. "I promised I'd protect her."

...wait. I said that? I know I promised something, but I don't think I said that. But still...

Wakka blocked the door way before I could reach it. "You need to rest, and Yuna is taking good care of your Rikku, ya. So stop worrying." But I still didn't listen, so it took both Wakka and Lulu to pull me back to my bed. Then I saw Lulu throw something at me, and before I knew it I fell asleep...

* * *

I heard noises outside the cabin. The seagulls wailing, and the waves were crashing to the side of the boat. I opened my eyes and I was still in the cabin. 

"Damn it, Lulu. Her and her magicks. Or was that a sleep-effect item Rikku gave her." My eyes widen.

Rikku!!!

I quickly ran down the hall looking inside each cabin to find Rikku, but they were all empty. I even looked inside the engine room, where I found huge, yellow birds. The person told me they're chocobos, but I didn't care.

Assuming that Rikku was better, I walked up onto the deck, and I saw that we were already on a different port. The sun was rising over the horizon and people were already awake and crowding around Yuna. I guessed they expected her arrival. I remember Wakka said that we were heading towards Kilika Island. I thought it looked similar to Besaid. Little huts were build right on the docks, and there were tons of pathways leading down to a lower pier or towards another hut. It was like a maze, but that didn't looked to difficult to get lost. Then I saw Wakka sitting on a barrel talking to his team, and I walked over to him.

"Remember, boys. This time, we win for the cup, and nothing else. Now go ahead and pray at the temple, I'll meet you there." He said to his team, as they jogged through the crowd towards the forest chanting 'victory.' Wakka looked up and saw me coming. I thought he was going to be all worried about what happen last night, but instead he smiled wholeheartedly.

"Where's Rikku?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't you worry, ya. She woke up before you did. She's over there." He pointed towards a shop, and there was Rikku standing by and watching Yuna. My heart did these weird jumps and strange feelings, that I didn't know what it was doing. But all I was concern was that Rikku was okay. I walked (more like power walked) towards Rikku and I had to restrain myself again from hugging her to death.

"Rikku! You're okay! What happened?" I said with enthusiasm. She smiled back at me.

"Yuna fixed me up, what else?" She replied cheerful. She looked back at Yuna. "This is the second time she helped me with my toxin problem. I just wish I can repay her."

"Well, why not...give her an offering?" I suggested. Rikku laughed.

"If there was a policy where everyone gives a summoner an offering, then summoners would be carrying more stuff than you blitzball players carry on your arm." She said, poking my armor.

"Hey! Stop! They might come off. And there is a reason why we 'Star Players' wear these, you know." I said teasingly. "It so happens, that we can knock out a player or we can protect ourselves with this armor."

"Really?" She looked at my gear more closely. "I wish I had one."

"For female, it's not common." I said strictly.

"Why not!? I want one!!" She complained. We both started laughing. I haven't laughed like this in a long time since I came to Spira. It felt like home...a little. Suddenly, Rikku stopped laughing. Tilting my head, I asked.

"What's wrong?" Following her gaze, Rikku was looking back at Yuna again.

"I just hope Yuna didn't saw what I really am." She said sadly.

Not this again!

"Rikku, who cares if your Al Bhed!" I said.

"Shhhh!! Not so loud."

"Rikku, I bet you that Yuna doesn't care if you're Al Bhed. Wakka told me that it's her job to heal the weak and something about saving Spira from Sin, so how can she be such a judgmental person?" I said irritated.

Rikku stared back at me. The angry look was back again, but I try not to let it bother me. After all, I'm twice her size!

"You seem rather very fond of her, Tidus. Why don't you give her an offering?" I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" She frowned at me, but I saw a faint blush. Defeated, she turned around and walked towards the forest.

* * *

It didn't took too long before we reached the temple at the very top of the stairs. Wakka and I raced, but I couldn't keep up. Trying to catch my breath, I looked up at the grand temple that was a lot bigger than the one in Besaid. The Aurochs were probably inside the shrine when I saw another team come out. 

"You came to pray too?" Wakka asked kindly, but I could feel he was tense.

"Pray? Maybe you do! The Luca Goers always win." The guy said. Automatically, I didn't like him.

"So why are you here?"

"We 'prayed' for some competition. Sometimes, we wonder whether if it's even worth playing aganist anyone these days." I stepped in to help Wakka.

"Well, this time we play to win!"

"Oh goody," he said mockingly, "but remember, little kids can play too."

"You're saying we're not good enough!" I yelled while Wakka yelled over me, "See you at the finals, ya!" When the team was gone, I couldn't help but pound my fist into my hand.

"We'll beat them. Jerks like those guys will never learn. Just like my old man." I said.

"But, Sir Jecht was an honorable man." Yuna said from behind me. I turned around.

"Yuna, the Jecht you know and the Jecht I know are two different people with the same name, okay. Just drop it!" I said, annoyed.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a summoner." Someone said, but I just stormed my way into the temple.

There was two things I felt angry about, those Luca Goer fags, and oddly enough, at myself.

I felt the heat of the crystal aganist my leg again...

* * *

There! This time I didn't put a cliff hanger (unless you want to count Tidus and Rikku's fight) Anyways...did anyone notice my love chain? Tidus is jealous of Keyakku, and Rikku is jealous of Yuna!! I just had to let you know that. Of course, there is the question of Rikku and Keyakku's relationship, and what does Tidus feel for Yuna. But I promise that this will end up a Tikku. 

So Please review!!!! Thank you!!


	6. You Don't Really Mean That, Do You?

Hi everyone! I'm sorry if you've been waiting for so long, so here is chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 6

The moment I stepped inside the temple my anger disappeared. The place was dark, with candles as the only source of light. Priests were praying and chanting a hymn that sounded so familiar. It wasn't a place to get angry, but a place to relax. Although that didn't meant that I felt safe. I heard a voice, like a child, singing. Looking around like a complete idiot, Lulu answered my mental question.

"It's the fayth that lies in the Chamber, beyond the Cloister of Trials."

"The fayth? Clams of what?" I said tilting my head again.

"The souls of the people who would give their lives to defeat Sin. Inside, they remain dormant in statues. But when a summoner prays, the souls emerges and takes form as an aeon. Creatures who will help summoners fight in battle to defeat Sin."

"That's a alot for one room." I said very loud. She looked at me as if I said something disrespectful. I just laughed nerviously. Then we heard a door open at the top of the stairs. A woman and a large man came out. She looked down at Yuna.

"I know you. Your the High Summoner Braska's daughter," she said.

"I am Yuna from Besaid." Yuna replied politely.

"Dona," she simple answered. She walked down the stairs staring at each of us. "My, my, my. All of these are your guardians? Lord Braska, as I could remember, had only two guardians. You rely on the amount than ability of your guardians? Is that how you go by? I, however, only need one guardian. Right, Barthello?" The man flexed his arms.

What a pair of douchebags!!

"I only have this many because I know I can trust them with my life, and it's an honor to have so many people care about me. I won't ask your ways, Lady Dona. So please leave us in peace." Yuna said proudly.

"Very well." And with that, Dona and ButtHead left the temple. We climbed up the stairs and opened the doors. There, laid an elevator that must've led to the chamber below.

"Concentrate, everyone." Lulu said. But before I could step onto the platform, Kimahri pushed me off.

"Hey! What hell?!"

"Only summoners and guardians allowed," Wakka explained. "And watch your mouth, ya!"

"We'll be back soon." Yuna said cheerfully. I just grunted as the platform lowered them down.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said sarcastically. I walked back out and down the stairs while one of the priests was staring at me.

"It's rude to stare." I said bitterly.

"Forgive me. Aren't you a guardian to Lady Yuna?" The old priest said in a soft voice. Trying to make a good excuse, I quickly replied.

"I'm just out here because...I need to go and...buy some...stuff...for the journey ahead." I ended the last part a little bit to late. The old priest prayed at me.

"Then prepare your weapons then, for the journey ahead." I just nodded and walked out of the temple.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I whispered to myself.

I felt better when I was outside. The atmosphere inside the temple was just too sleepy and mysterious. Out here, where the wind was blowing through my hair and the sun shining, it was more free. People were still hanging out around the temple, and thankfully, the other blitzball team and Dona was gone. My stomach began to growl again, so I descended towards the village. When I came to the huge clearing where we passed before, I couldn't help but stop in my tracks.

Something didn't felt right. I just know it! The hair at the back of my neck was sticking up. I quickly turned around to see if anyone or anything was stalking me. But I was all alone. Then, I realized that the sounds from the forests died down. All the birds and the fiends remained quiet, and the distant noises back at the temple were fading. Even the trees and the wind remained still. I started to panic.

What's going on? Why is it getting so quiet?

Then, I finally looked out at the sea. It was hard to make it out, but it was still visible. A huge, black shadow over the horizon was coming this way. And it grew bigger and wider. It was somewhat amazing that even the waves it made was quiet, but it was coming here, fast, and stealthily.

Sin was coming.

Immediately, I sprinted down the remaining stairs, through the jungle, slashing at fiends that blocked my way, and onto the port. I didn't know what to do at first, but the first person I saw was Luzzu and a few other men with him.

"Luzzu!!" I yelled. He turned around and all the men with swords on their belts stared at me.

"You're Tidus. The guy with that girl. What's wrong?" He asked calmly while I tried to catch my breath from all the running.

"Si...Si...Si" I puffed trying to get the words out.

"Si?" He said.

"Sin?" One of the man guess. I nodded my head.

"What about Sin?" Luzzu said paying more attention. Still breathless, I just pointed out at the ocean. They all looked where I pointed and they all changed their facial expression.

"Oh...my...Yevon." One man whispered.

"Commander Luzzu, what are your orders?" One man said. Luzzu, at first, was speechless. But he gathered up his strength.

"Empty the village. Safe only lives, not items. Take everyone up towards the temple, they should be save there. And make haste!" Already the men started splitting up and gathering people. When I got my breath back I asked.

"What should I do?"

"Is Lady Yuna and Dona safe?"

"Yuna is at the temple, praying. And Dona just left, I don't know where she is." I said. Luzzu cursed.

"I want you to help my men bring the people up to the temple. I'll find the summoner. There should be no one left on this village. Do you understand?" He said forcefully. I nodded my head. He then cast a spell on me and I felt everything slowing down around me. He casted Haste.

"Thanks!" And I zoomed around the village, although I felt like I was jogging.

The place already started to get chaotic. The children were crying, and people were searching for their family. Others wouldn't leave until they found the person they were looking for. I've only managed to get a few kids and elderly folks in the forests, and then I would head back into the village. I went inside a hut to check if anyone was left behind. Then, I found a young woman kneeling besides a child sick in bed, calmly.

"Come on, we have to leave. Everyone is evacuating." I said urgently. But they didn't move.

"I can't leave my son. He's ill, and he can't leave the bed. I will stay here with him." She cried. I sighed.

"I'll carry your son for you." Without waiting for her respond, I picked up the fragile child and the mother followed me towards the forest. A man was there looking around frantically. When he saw me, and quickly ran and took the child from me.

"Thank you. I do anything to protect my family. Come on, dear. Let's go." And the small family left. Suddenly, I realized I forgot the most important person I need to protect...

"Rikku," I whispered as I ran back towards the docks, but the last of Luzzu's men blocked my way.

"Move!" I yelled. But they didn't.

"No more civilians will go back. Trust me, everyone has gone up to the temple."

"No! I have to go back. You might be missing someone." I yelled trying to break through the guards. But they didn't budge.

"Commander Luzzu is going through every hut right now. Look he's coming back." And so he was. Luzzu came running, and dragging Dona, who was trying to escape his grasp.

"That's everyone. Let's go!" He ordered. All of the guards left and ushered the remaining people up towards the temple.

"No! Let me go!" Dona yelled, "What am I suppose to do? I can't let Sin just destroy our village!"

"You're not strong enough nor are you ready, Lady Dona. You won't stand a chance." Luzzu said. But Dona still fought to run back to face Sin. Barthello was right there not doing anything.

"Barthello, help me!" Dona yelled desperately. Barthello just looked down.

"I'm sorry. But as your guardian, I won't let you...not now. The Crusader is right. We're not ready to fight Sin." He said. And with that he lifted Dona over his shoulder and ran through the forest with Dona kicking and screaming. I stopped Luzzu and yelled at his face.

"No, we're missing Rikku. She could still be there."

"I've been in every hut and all the docks, but I saw nobody. And she would notice if something is happening down here. I'm sure if you go up to the temple, you'll find her." He said calmly and fast.

"Not good enough, sir." And I pushed pass him. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I searched desperately for Rikku. Sin was clearly visible now. I could make out its head. The village was a ghost town. Sick of myself, I ran out of there until another kid stood before me.

"You!!" I gasped. It was the freaky kid in the purple, torn-up robe I saw back at Zanarkand.

"Why are you running? Isn't this what you wanted. To find Sin." He said softly. Then, just as he appeared, he was gone.

That's right. I wanted to find Sin so I could go home. It brought me here, so I hoped it would reverse. All of a sudden, I never wanted anything but to go home and forget whatever happened...

_"You don't really mean that, do you?!" _

"Huh?!" I said turning around. But too late. Right infront of me was the enormous wall of water with Sin right behind it. And it all started coming down...

* * *

_"What do you want?" He said sourly. I was terrified, so I said quietly._

_"You said you show me how to do a sphere shot. You promised-"_

_"I don't make promises to you!" He yelled._

_"But you did!" I said louder, but I knew I was losing. My voice was shaking._

_"If you're gonna cry again, do it outside." He said and drank deeply. Trying hard not to show him I was crying, I said bitterly._

_"Do you know why your team lost?"_

_"What?" He said stupidly._

_"You don't practice anymore. They say you're gonna retire." _

_"Meh, let them say whatever. I'm still number one!"_

_"They say you're no good 'cause you drink too much."_

_"I can quit anytime." He said proudly as he took another sip. I was angry._

_"Then do it now!"_

_"What did you say to me?" He sounded more angry, and I got scared._

_"Y-you just said you can."_

_"Heh. Tomorrow."_

_"Why not today?"_

_"Then what's there to do for tomorrow?" I couldn't stand it, and I ran out of the house. Before I was outside I heard him._

_"There he goes again, crying."_

_"You don't really mean that do you?" A woman said softly._

"I did."

_"But I thought you cared."_

"For who?"

_"...for me..."_

...Rikku?

_"Are you alright?!" She said anxiously, "Please! Wake up!"_

"Huh?"

* * *

"Wake up! Please be alright!" She said. My body was in hell. Everything around me was burning. I slowly opened my eyes. 

"Rikku?" I managed to gasped. The light hurted my eyes, and everything was blurry. Blinking a few times, I saw, not Rikku, but Yuna kneeling over me. Confused, I asked very quietly.

"What happened?"

"You were the only one down there at the village. When I came back from the chamber, everyone told me that Sin just left their village in ruins. We came down and we found you floating on your back. We knew you weren't died, because you were still breathing." She explained. She looked up at Wakka and Lulu, "We carried you back up the temple, and then you woke up."

"Yuna, we should let him rest." Lulu said. Yuna nodded and stood up. I saw her prayed at me, and they all left. When the door was shut, and their footsteps where gone, I slowly got up and walked out of the room.

I tried to ignore the pain stirring in my body as I walked out of the temple. No one noticed me so I continued to walk pass the crowd, and down the stairs. I felt my strength coming back when I reached the clearing, and then I felt this soothing warmth coming from my pocket. It was the crystal again. I pulled it out, and it glowed the same light blue color. I felt even better, as if all my pain was dissolving away. Then, it stopped glowing. I smiled at it. This strange crystal, whatever it is, helped me out alot. Pocketing it away, I looked up and there was someone slowly climbing up the stairs. The person was weak, and the person's clothes were partly torn up. My vision was still blurry, so I walked closer. Then I realized who it was.

"Rikku," I said quietly. My voice was still weak. I stared jogging towards her. She looked up and I saw she whispered something, but I couldn't make it out. She began walking faster towards me. Soon, we were both running towards each other until we held each other...

Tight.

* * *

Whoa1 I think that was an intense chapter, don't you think? I hope you like the end of this chapter, cuz i was all like "Aww!!!" 

Please review!!!!! Love ya!


	7. Other Power

Yeah, that last chapter was intense, huh? Aren't you glad that I didn't left a cliffhanger? I'm kind like that! **BUT** that doesn't mean the action stops there!!!!!!! I give you chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 7

We stood there for a long time. I didn't care if anyone saw us. All that matters to me is Rikku, who is safe in my arms. I didn't know what was going through my mind, but I felt...natural. Just holding her like this, as if it was second nature, or that it was meant to be! Falling back down back to earth, I realized how weak she was.

I looked down at her, and most of her clothes were torn up. Not that I'm a pervert or anything, but she was a mess. Her skin was pale, cold, and wet.

"Were you at the village?" I asked softly, still holding her. It took awhile for her to respond because her voice was so weak.

"Yes. I was looking for you."

"Why didn't you just go to the temple with everyone?" She looked up at me.

"What?" She said. I repeated, slowly. "Oh...I thought you were looking...for me. So I went down to the port to find you. But-" She stopped and started coughing hard. She slowly dropped to her knees. I kneeled down with her.

"Take it easy," I said, trying to stay calm, "I'll carry you back up the temple. Then you can rest."

She nodded her, unable to say anything. I lifted her up, just like I did back at Besaid village, and started walking towards the upper stairs. But before we could reach them, we heard a terrible roar from the jungle.

"What was that?" I said, looking around frantically. I didn't want to fight now with Rikku's condition, but it was too late.

The ground was shaking like an earthquake, and the creature roared even louder. Then, out of the forest, a huge beast crashed onto the clearing, knocking Rikku off my arms. We both fell heavily on the impact. The creature's head was just a big shell, like a rock. Whatever the thing was, it had long tentacles that went straight into the ground and popped back up, surrounding Rikku and I. She was already unconscious, so I stood up and pulled out my Brotherhood.

"Don't worry, Rikku" I said, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I tried throwing a Phoenix Down at her, but she still didn't got up. Angry, I ran up towards the monster and attacked the shell. I ran back to Rikku.

"Ugh, my sword's no good. It's too hard." I said to myself. Then, from behind me, it's tentacles lashed at me. It wasn't painful, but I quickly turned around and hitted the long fingers. It gave a cry, and I attacked even harder, hoping someone would hear the monster.

"HEY!!" Wakka yelled. I looked up and there was Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Yuna running down the stairs to help.

"About time!" I yelled back, frustrated. Lulu started casting magic at the shell, which caused it to open up for a moment. A green mist spilled out of the shell and hitted Wakka and Kimahri the most. Yuna quickly healed their poison, while I was trying to get rid of the tentacles. Lulu's magic was helping out alot until the shell finally opened and a huge mouth erupted.

"Gross," I heard. I looked down and Rikku was slowly sitting up. The Phoenix Down worked! My heart leaped as I helped her stand up.

"Come on, Rikku. I'll help you get towards the stairs." I explained.

"Wait, " she said. Before, I knew it, she was in her fighting stance when I first met her. She threw one of her grenades at the green tentacles, and they wither in the explosion. She smiled. "That is how it's done."

"Everyone, stand back." Yuna yelled. She ran right in front of the beast and raised her staff. While we all cleared her way, a fire appeared on her staff and fell to the ground. My eyes were wide open as the ground burst open, and a huge fire creature came out of the ground. I thought it was going to just cause more trouble, but the creature just stood right next to Yuna.

"Attack!" She yelled. And the fire demon did just that. Soon, the monster was dead, and pyreflies swarm everywhere. Yuna then nodded at the fire beast and it jumped right back into the ground. I sighed with relief.

"Good thing we took out that Sinspawn, ya," Wakka said behind me.

"Sinspawn?" I asked Rikku. She just looked up at me, about to explain when Lulu jumped in.

"Fiends that fall off of Sin's body, and cry for it. If we're not quick, Sin could come back." And with that, she walked towards Yuna. Looking back at Rikku, I asked.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." She stood up straight, shrug her shoulders at me, but then quickly fell to her knees again. I wanted to lift her up, but she refuse. So I just helped her walk up the stairs.

* * *

Night time had already fallen, and Rikku was fast asleep the moment she lied down on the temple's bedrooms. Yuna was kind enough to let Rikku use her room because Yuna and Dona were busy outside healing anyone how still got hurt. I was outside, bored, watching everything around me. Wakka and Lulu were talking to some of the soldiers, and Kimahri was just standing nearby Yuna. There were little children crying that they can't find their parents, and parents crying because they can't find their children. No matter where I looked, there is still chaos and sadness. I can't blame them since they lost their home, but...I wanted a little appreciation that I warned everyone. Because of me, no one died. But that's when I thought I did something worst. I made them suffer more loss. 

Upset, I walked back into the temple, where it was even more crowded. People were praying at the statues, and the fayth was singing even louder and more sorrowful. I entered back into the room where Rikku was still sleeping. She was healed again, thanks to Yuna, and her clothes were changed with some of the borrowed clothes at the temple. The blanket that covered her was too thin and cold. I sat down on the bed, looked down at her face. She was still dirty with mud, and her hair was loose again, the way I like it. Her breathing looked painful, as if everytime she breaths in, it hurted her lungs or something.

Suddenly, I pulled out the crystal that helped me so much. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but I raised the crystal over Rikku. After a few seconds, it started to glow again, and a ray of blue light went straight through Rikku's neck and stayed there. I quickly drew the stone away, afraid I did something wrong. However, the light was still in her, slowly swelling and then fading smaller. Back and forth, it did that, and then it finally stopped. Her breathing was more quiet, and peaceful. The crystal did the trick. I smiled down at the crystal, flipped it in the air, caught it, and placed back into my pocket. I looked back down at Rikku again.

Why did my body just got up and moved on its own? I knew I was weak when I woke up, but after Yuna told me they found me floating on the water, alive, where was Rikku? Why wasn't she found?

...No. Yuna wouldn't! She doesn't seem like that kind of person. Would she?

"uuuggh..." Rikku moaned. I quickly looked back at her.

"Rikku?"

"Tidus?" She opened her eyes. After blinking a few times, she slowly sat up. She just had a white robe that cling to her frame. I looked away, embarrased, then looking back I asked.

"Feeling better?"

"What happened? I thought I couldn't breath at first, but then my throat cleared." She placed her hand over her heart. "But this still hurts."

"It does!"

"Well, ever since Sin was coming. By the time I got to the village, I could barely move. No one saw me 'cause I was behind the item shop."

"Why didn't you try calling for help?"

"I tried, but my voice was just stuck."

"Does it still hurts?"

"No. It's slowly going away." She said, rubbing it. Still worried, I grabbed her hand.

"Let me see."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine- OW!" I quickly let her hand go.

"Sorry," I stared at her eyes, "Let me just see it." But she wasn't moving. Trying not to blush, I pulled her robe down alittle to see her scar. It was still the same, a deep dark red cut that crossed her shoulder and her collar bone. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, but I reached out a finger and touched it. Rikku closed her eyes, but she didn't winced. It was thick and, strangely, moist. Looking at my finger, there was a small dab of blood. Shocked, I looked at Rikku, who was looking at me.

"When I got to the port, my shoulder was bleeding like hell." She said. Confused, I thought back to when I saw Rikku climbing up the stairs. The water must have washed away most of her bloody shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." I said, disappointment at myself. She gave a small smile.

"But you were. When you ran to me. I knew you'd always protect me."

"Yeah." I said quietly. Our lips were so close to each others. I lean in...

KNOCK KNOCK. The door opened. We both looked.

"The Lady Summoner must rest, guardian. We have a room for you. Young lady, you may stay here." The priest said. Rikku and I was, at first, angry at the old fag. But when we looked at each other, we both quickly looked away. I stood up.

"Hmm? I'll see you in the morning." I said rather loud, and I walked out of the room.

* * *

OH!!! So CLOSE!!!!!! why am i so evil!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I'm sorry i didn't made them kiss, i know, i'm cruel!!! Why!?!?!(crys) I'm just building suspense. well, now they both now where they stand, but what's going through Rikku's mind? Oh, if you're confused about something please send me an email, and i'll reply back ASAP. And alittle hint next chapter, Tidus won't be the only person who knows that crystal thingy! Please Review! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. First Time In Luca

Hi! I just like to thank my reviewers for their comments. Because of that, I went back and edited Chapter 7 just a little, and I realized how many typos i made (What kind of writer am I!?!?!?) anyways, any question or just comments, please send a review or email me. I will answer them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Okay, you guys! Watch out!" I yelled as I kicked the blitzball towards the goalie. Sadly, no one managed to block it, and Keepa barely touched it. At least, no one at the tounarment will be able to block my shots. Wakka's team and I were practicing as Yuna's guardians waited for her. I was also waiting for Rikku, who still haven't came out of the room. I wasn't sure if I could face her after the embarrasing moment. But I don't want to ignore Rikku either.

"Alright, I'm ready." Yuna called out. We all looked up, and she was walking back towards us with Rikku following right behind her. Amazingly, Rikku's normal attire was back to normal, as if it never got torned up. Realizing I was staring, I looked away.

"Alright, off to Luca at last!" Wakka said, excited. We made our way back towards the village. I couldn't help but sigh with sadness. Everything was nearly gone. Most of the huts were blown away, and there was only one dock left. People already started hammering their homes, old pathways, and shops. Shards of woods littered the water, and the ship was the only thing that looked whole. As we embarked the vessel, everyone stopped what they were doing, and waved goodbye to Yuna. For some reason, I just stared at her, crossing my arms and frowning. Sure, she healed them, but I was the one that warned them in the first place!

It was another long sea journey. It turns out Rikku was the one avoiding me, which got on my nerves. I was just laying down at the very front of the ship with my arms behind my head, looking up at the blue sky. I started thinking about what to say to Rikku if she'd try to run away from me, when I felt a blitzball touch my head. I got up and there was the ball and no one was watching. I got up and took the ball towards the center of the deck. Staring at the ball, I remembered that annoying memory. I tried to do a cool, new trick, but I fell. Then my old man came. Bragging, he did his stupid shot. I didn't even intended to do in the first place. The jerk...I bet he can't do my moves!

Before I knew it, I did the same shot my old man showed off ten years ago. The ball was history as it soared out to sea.

"You're the one to talk, old man." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, I turned around. And there was Yuna, smiling. It sort of creeped me out that she was watching me this whole time.

"Uh! Were you...why are you...did you just...uuhhh.." I stumbled. She laughed.

"Sorry, I just saw you did the Jecht Shot, that's all." She said, holding her hands up innocently. I ran up to her.

"How did you that?!" I practically yelled at her.

"Jecht showed me once. He called it the 'Subliemly Magnificient-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't remind me." I interrupted, rudely. I walked over towards the railing and leaned on it. Yuna came up next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you have so much...hatred toward him."

"Yeah, well. I do." I said bluntly. I never liked talking about my old man. But she just keeps bugging me about it. I frowned at the sea.

"If...if you don't mind me saying...Why do you hate your father so?" She said kindly. I couldn't be angry at her. But still...

"Well, let me ask you this, Yuna." I turned to look at her, "isn't it hard for your father to be famous? Everyone in Spira knows him."

"It is hard."

"Yeah."

"But I'm honored to have such a father."

"Well then, you and I are in two different boats." I said, looking back at the sea. I heard Yuna sigh, but she didn't left.

"I want to ask you something." She said. I didn't responded at first because a thought just came to me.

"I want yo-"

"Where did you find me?" I said quickly. Yuna stared at me shocked.

"Umm, at the village-"

"Floating on the water? I was the only one?" I said more forcefully.

"Well, yes. I...I only saw you there."

"Yuna, the whole village was totaled. It wasn't that hard to find other bodies along one pathway." I turned to look at her with my eyebrows frowning. She took a step back, and I took a step forward. "Where was Rikku?"

"Uhh..."

"Lady Yuna!" Someone called. She turned around.

"Oh, I gotta go. Goodbye." She said and quickly walked away.

Rolling my hands to fists, I felt anger surging inside me. Anyone can spot anything at the village because it was nothing but shards of wood. Anyone can easily find a body. Yuna must have seen Rikku, or someone else must have. Still angry, I stormed around the ship. The last place I search was the engine room, and Rikku was there. I saw her trying to hide behind a chocobo. Pretending I didn't saw her, I walked slowly towards the chocobo, looking stupid. Out of the corner of my eye, she tip-toed around the chocobo, but I quickly blocked her way staring right at her.

Busted.

"Umm...hi?" She said with a small voice. I couldn't help but smile.

"Rikku, there is no point in hiding from me." I stepped closer. We were between the two birds and the huge engine was behind her. It was hot in the room, and it looked like she was in here the whole time. She was sweating, and her face was shiny. Just to make sure she doesn't get away again, I placed my hands on the engine trapping her, hopelessly.

"Tidus, I-"

"Why are you running away from me?" I said calmly. She played with her hair, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Umm...I just...uh..."

"More importantly, I really wanted to ask you, what did Yuna said to you back at the temple this morning?" I said. She looked up at me.

"Uh, nothing. Just 'Are you okay? Feeling better?' Nothing out of the ordinary." She smiled. I gave her a dull look.

"Rikku, don't lie."

"Okay!" She said loudly. "Yuna found out I was Al Bhed." My eyes widen.

"For how long?"

"Since she saw me lying on the dock after Sin left. She just looked at me and I looked back. And then...she just left. Then, this morning, she said I was Al Bhed. And that once we get to Luca, she said to go back my people."

"She's not going to-"

"No! She promised not to tell anyone I'm Al Bhed unless I don't leave her." She looked down, "See. I told you Yuna would reject me." I heard the sadness in her voice. Relaxing my shoulders, my anger disappeared. I lowered my head so I could see her face, but instead I lift her chin up. She was about to cry.

"If you're leaving...then I'll go with you." I said quietly even though no one was in the room. She smiled a little. I knew what she meant to me now. I leaned, barely touched her lips when...

PSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The engine behind her let out a huge, white cloud of steam that engulfed us. We coughed and blindly made our way out of the room. When we caught our breath, we stared at each other and looked away, blushing.

Man! I was so close!!

* * *

"Look! There it is!" I said, pointing at the large sphere at the horizon. The sun was setting, and the city was still roaming with people walking on the streets. Rikku was leaning on the railing next to me. Luca was bigger than I thought it would be. Ever since I saw Besaid and Kilika, I thought all of Spira was just small villages. But compare to my Zanarkand, Luca was still small. The buildings were big, but they weren't tall. The only large structure was the sphere in the stadium. 

"It's nothing compare to Zanarkand, right?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, Zanarkand had taller buildings and cramp together." I looked at her, "Hey, since when did you believe in Zanarkand?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that your not from Spira, and I did...well, never mind."

"What?"

"No! You wouldn't believe me." She said playfully.

"Tell me!" I whined. She smiled at me.

"I'll tell you later." She simply said.

When we arrived at the dock, all of the blitzball teams were announced as we got off. Kilika was a friendly bunch, as the announcer wishes them a safe trip home when the game is over. We, the Aurochs, were humiliated and made fun of. Then, when the Luca Goers got off, everyone cheered and the annoucers praised them. Despite how much I hated them, I couldn't blame them for being liked at their home city. I was like that too back when I was in Zanarkand...

"Boy, it's getting late. We'll be staying at that hotel," Wakka pointed at a blue building, " and tomorrow is the big tournament, so rest up, ya." He said, slamming his palm on my back. Everyone was already heading towards the hotel except Rikku. She just stood there.

"Alright, ummm...I'm just gonna walk around." I said and quickly took Rikku's hand and ran down the other way before anyone could say anything.

Rikku and I walked towards the very heart of the city, where the streets were filled with people and the shops were right along the sides of the road. Light lamps were hanging everywhere that it was impossible to not know where you were going. I was still holding Rikku's hand, leading through the thick crowd until we came to a clearing. There was a tall statue in the center, but my attention was drawn to the stage that was put up at the other side. I heard music and saw people dancing. I looked at Rikku.

"Come on!" She said, and pulled me towards the outdoor dance floor. There were musicians playing weird instruments I've never seen before, but it sounded great. They were playing some very fast pace music. I wasn't very good at dancing but Rikku was just spinning in circles laughing. I saw that she was spinning too fast and was about the fall, but I caught her. She looked up at me, and I just smiled down at her.

It was a long night. We dance to every song they played. All of them were fast songs, and we were tired. We bought some ice cream at a nearby ice cream stand and walked around outside the stadium. The docks were practically deserted, with only crew people still working. The stars were out even through Luca's lights. Finally, we've reached an empty dock and sat at the edge of the pier, dangling our feet over the water. I already finished my ice cream, but Rikku was still licking.

"You're a slow eater." I made fun of her. She pouted.

"I'm just taking my time enjoying it." She stuck her tongue out to lick again, but a huge slush of ice cream fell on her hand. She made a fake baby cry.

"Ha ha. You're such a baby!" I said, but more ice cream started to melt. I grabbed her hand that was holding the ice cream cone and helped her finish it. The melting stopped as she eat the rest of the cone. Her hand was still sticky. This time, I held her hand and licked the ice cream off. She stopped fidgeting and stared at me. Our noses were nearly two inches apart. I saw her turn pink, and strangely enough, I didn't felt heat rising in my face.

I was keeping my cool.

"Uh..."

"Rikku, what made it obvious that I wasn't from Spira?" I said softly. She smiled. Her pink face was slowly fading to her normal color.

"Your necklace. One time, my dad came back from an expedition and brought items from Zanarkand ruins for studying advance technology. He showed me a piece of metal with a logo on it that looks just like your necklace." She explained. I leaned in closer.

"Do you know what it means?"

"No, but we think it holds powers." She said with confidence. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're smart."

I didn't waited any longer. I leaned in and kissed her. My lips on hers. Pushing my tongue on hers, I could taste the sweet vanilla ice cream. She pulled away. Our face was still close but she refuse to look at me.

"Rikku, I-"

"Ummm, it's been a long night. Thanks, I had a great time. I'm gonna go back to the hotel, and tomorrow I'll try to find Keya-...I-I mean my crew members." She got up and quickly walked away towards the hotel. Leaving me alone at the pier.

Keya?... Keyakku?!

I was glad that no heard my anger yell.

* * *

Yeah! I made them kiss!! Finally!!!! but what's wrong with Rikku? Why is she shying away? and i'm sorry that i lied that i'd told you that someone will know that tidus has that blue crystal, but i didn't wrote it on this chapter. I"M SO SORRY. I meant to say that someone will know about tidus being from zanarkand. people still thinks he has sin's toxin. So i'm sorry that i didn't kept my promise, but i will next time. Please don't be mad. Please review 


	9. If Things Weren't So Complicated

Hi Hi!!! This chapter is gonna be VERY VERY long so...enjoy!!! Oh, and one more thing, you should know that in _italics_ means the past or mystic, right? or inscriptions. Ok. that's all. just to let you know so you won't be confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 9 

I was laying down on my bed starting up at the blank ceiling. I didn't had a wink of sleep. All night, I was tossing and turning thinking of what I did.

ARGH!! Why did I had to kiss Rikku?!

When the sun came up, I walked out of the hotel and saw people running towards one of the docks. Not sure what to do, I listened to a nearby conversation.

"Can you believe that Maester Mika arrived?" One man said.

"I heard that Lord Seymour is coming too," said a woman.

"Hurry, let's see them," he said.

Totally clueless but curious, I followed the crowd towards the third dock. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Yuna was already there. I walked next to Wakka.

"Mika? Who's he?" I asked him.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all of Spira, ya." He explained. Lulu continued.

"He came all the way from Bevelle to see the tournament. It is held for his anniversary for fifty years as maester." She said.

"Fifty years?! How old is the guy?" I said, loudly. Wakka smacked the back of my head.

"Watch your mouth, ya!"

"There he is!" Yuna said, eagerly. The crowd cheered. The musicians I saw last night were playing a march song, and Maester Mika was there on top of the ramp, looking down at the people. Guards were around the edge of the ramp to block everyone from coming closer to him. The maester was what I expect to be. Old, feeble, and an impression of royalty. However, he spoke with a loud voice.

"My people, the sun, the sky, and the winds smile down upon us on this day. I thank you all for your enthusiastic welcome." The crowd cheered again, but then they turn to whispers. Yuna gasped.

"Lord Seymour Guado." She breathed, and so did everyone else. The moment I saw him, I couldn't help but feel like he was bad news. He was alot taller than Mika and he had blue hair in the most stupidest style I've ever seen in my life! His robe made him look larger, and his arms were longer than normal. He kneeled down before Mika.

"Rise, Lord Seymour. Son of Maester Jyscal Guado. May the people know your face as the new maester in replacement for the lost of Lord Jyscal." Mika ended and stepped aside for Seymour to be in front.

"I am Seymour Guado," he said with a powerful voice, "It is an honor to be your maester. My father worked endless nights to bring men and guado to join hands. I will continue his dreams and fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities." Everyone cheered as he finished his speech. Soon, the people cleared the way for the two men to walk by. Seymour walked right pass us and I saw his and Yuna's eyes were locked for a brief moment. When the crowd was gone, Wakka, the Aurochs, and I were left as Yuna, Lulu, and Kimarhi left the other direction.

"Alright, we have an hour before the game starts. Everyone get ready." Wakka said to his team and me. The Aurochs, including Wakka, went to the locker room.

However, I turned around to explore the stadium more. I haven't seen Rikku all morning, so I searched for her. I wasn't sure what to say to her when I find her. I walked down the streets and towards the same place where Rikku and I danced. I didn't saw her there either. I looked up at the statue in the center of the area. I walked up towards it. It was a female angel with her arms stretching up and her head looking up at the sky. I read the inscription at the base of the statue.

_Two souls combined,_

_Two eras intertwine,_

_Two fates becomes one,_

_One heart beats._

_This is Spira._

Bored, I stood up and there was Rikku at the other side of the statue. She didn't saw me, but it looked like she was searching for someone. I walked around the statue but quickly stopped myself. Foolishly, I hid behind the statue and saw Rikku running across the area and towards a man. I remember him. He was on the boat when Rikku found me. His helmet was off, so I could see his face better. He seems close to my age and his tan and eyes were darker than Rikku's. His hair was very spiky and he was very muscular. Rikku's arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Rikku was crying and he was smiling. They looked at each other and before I knew it, they kissed each other.

I froze at the spot. Now, I know what Rikku meant that the voyage was more than what it was. That guy, Keyakku, was her boyfriend. They didn't broke their kiss. People were staring, and made 'Get a room' looks. But my face was blank. I walked away, and headed towards the locker rooms. I stopped half way and looked over at the water and saw my reflexion. There were no tears, my face wasn't red. I wasn't frowning. I wasn't making any facial expression. I suddenly didn't felt like playing blitzball. But I promised Wakka I would.

Promise...

_"I promise to protect you."_

My face was still emotionless as I entered the locker room. The team was there, sitting on the benches looking nervious.

"Where's Wakka?" I said with a low, dull voice.

"At the match-up draws...Yevon, please let it not be Luca Goers." Datto said. I sat down and Wakka immediately entered. Everyone looked at him but me.

"We're playing aganist the Al Bhed Psyches first," he said. I felt my eyebrow twitch a little. "If we win, were in the finals. Just two wins, and we're the champions!" Everyone was excited. "Okay, let's review our strategy again, ya."

I was sitting in the back while everyone else was up close to the board. I wasn't even paying attention. My mind was racing, and the only picture in my head was that kiss I've witness. For some reason, I didn't felt sad. Nor angry. Not even a hint of jealousy. Everything I've ever said to Rikku, I meant it, with all my heart. Was I heartbroken? But I didn't felt like crying. Just seeing Rikku smile and laugh makes me happy. She looked so happy with Keyakku, and she cried tears of joy. When she was with me, she often smiles like that, and crys in pain and she's rarely in happiness. I guess...she is happy being with him. They probably know each other for a long time. And how much do I know about Rikku? All I know is that she's Al Bhed, and has Sin's toxin thanks to me. How can I keep my promise to protect her if she wants to be with someone else?

Maybe...it'd be best to let her be with someone...that she loves.

Amazingly, I made a weak smile. Suddenly, I started laughing. Very loudly. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I just kept laughing. Wakka and the Aurochs turned around and stared at me with weird looks. I calmed down.

"Sorry," I said. I waved my hand at him, "Carry on." But then the door opened. Yuna walked in.

"Hey, have you heard? People said they saw Sir Auron in a nearby cafe." She said. I stood, my eyes wide.

"A-Auron?"

"Yes. Let's go find him!"

"HEY!" Wakka yelled suddenly, "No, no, no, no, no!! The game is about to start...er..come back quick, ya."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time." I said and walked out the room with Yuna behind me. I didn't care if it wasn't the same Auron. I just wanted to get my mind on something else...

As we walked down the hall, I saw some Al Bhed men in uniform. They must be the Psyches. I heard them whisper to each other, but I didn't care. And we walked pass them. I wasn't sure where the cafe was, and Yuna didn't know either. So we started to walk down the streets, but it was tough because people were surrounding Yuna. Every now and then, I had to wait for her and we continue walking.

"I'm sorry for being so slow." She said. I just shook my head.

"You're just famous. It's not a problem." I said, but deep down I felt a little annoyed.

Then more paprazzi came blocking Yuna and I. Finally, I was angry. I grabbed Yuna's hand and pushed my way through the crowd. Punching a few guy reporters, who wanted to ask Yuna a question, and shoving a camera man out of the way. Yuna was stunned, but she kept up with me until we finally came to a more open area. I let Yuna go, looking around for a cafe, still feeling angry. Yuna walked next to me and I felt her eyes on me.

"Thank you. You make an excellent guardian." She said. I gave her a side look, my eyebrow raised. I pointed at a shop.

"Let's look in there." I said and we entered the smokey cafe.

Yuna coughed and left the cafe for some air, but my eyes were at the end of the cafe. Kimahri was with a fight with another Ronso, but a more larger one. The cafe was packed that it seem impossible not to bump into someone. I saw Kimahri got punched again as another Ronso joined. I wanted to help him.

"Take it outside, fellas." The bartender said, annoyed.

"Kimahri!" I yelled. But he didn't heard me. Then, my attention was drawn to the sphere screen in the bar. I couldn't hear, but Mika's face was on it. He looks like he was making a speech.

The start of the game!

"Oh, crap! The game!" I said to myself and ran out of the cafe.

"Umm!" I heard Yuna said to me as I ran pass her. I sprinted all the way to the locker rooms, but before I got there, I bumped into someone. Embarassed, I fell down.

"Ue, aqlica sa," the man said. (Oh, excuse me) He held out his hand for me and I took it. When I stood up, I saw his face. It was Keyakku. My mouth was slightly open in shocked, but then I quickly closed it and kept my face stern. But he just smiled and walked away. He, too, was wearing an Al Bhed Psyches uniform.

"See you at the sphere," I mumbled to myself. I ran down the hall, and there was Wakka and the Aurochs waiting infront of the door to enter the pool.

"What took you so long, man?" Wakka said, angrily.

"Sorry." Was all I could say because the door open.

It's time to play.

* * *

"Oh my Yevon! Did you see that, Bobba?!" The announcer said. 

"I did! I've never seen that shot before. Do you how he is?"

"I don't know. But he certainly got talent. I don't think the Psyches will stand a chance!"

You're darn right I'm good! The score was already 5 to 4 to the Aurochs. And I just finished my special Sphere Shot. The Psyches wasn't that bad, but it was harder being with the Aurochs because they were amazingly weak. I was exhausted. It was mainly me doing all of the shots. And after I realized we had weak defenders, I had to block more than I normally do. I wasn't sure what was motivating me, but it felt good beating up the Psyches.

I spotted Keyakku most of the time, but he never once tried to block me, until now. All the other players on his side looked beat up because of my punches and tackles. But Keyakku was fresh and ready. I had the ball, and he came charging at me. I was prepared to dodge him, when he suddenly went under me and kicked me in the back. I droppd the ball and he quickly caught it. Out of all of the players, he was the best in his team. I saw him swimming towards the goal. He shoots...and scores.

Now, we're tied. five to five. We all went back to our postions, with Keyakku and I at the center facing each other. He smiled at me, but I just frowned. The buzzer sounded and we both shot up to grab the ball. He caught it and immediately swam to Keepa. But I quickly blocked his way, along with Datto and Wakka. Datto tried to kick the ball off, but he was too slow. Wakka was a little faster, and managed to hit him, but it wasn't enough. Then, Keyakku looked at me. At first, I didn't charged at him. I stared at him with cold eyes while he gave me a confused look. Suddenly, I hated him. Almost as much as I hated my old man. Even though no one can hear it, I yelled and thrust towards him. I heard a faint 'Oof' underwater as I swam towards the other end with the ball. I could see all the other players coming at me but I punched and tackled my way through, until I finally scored when the buzzer went off as the game ended.

"OH!! Besaid Aurochs won!! Six to five in an amazing win!! I don't believe it!!" Said the announcer. I turned around and saw Keyakku stared at me with his mouth opened. This time, I smiled at him. As we all got back to our locker rooms, everyone cheered as I entered the room. I felt relaxed.

"You were awesome, ya!" Wakka said, wrapping him arm around my neck. I couldn't help but grin. "Just one more, and we win!"

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" The team chanted. Then, the door was swung opened and Lulu came rushing in with Kimahri right behind her.

"Yuna is kidnapped." She said, suddenly. Everyone went silent.

"What?! How?!" Wakka said.

"She was with me when rumors went around saying that Sir Auron is in the city, and she decided to tell you, for some reason." She said, looking at me. My shoulders droop and I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, ya. She did came and took you." Wakka said, pointing at me.

"Umm," I said, "well, we went into a cafe. But it was full with smoke and Yuna went outside to breath. And then I saw on the screen that the game was starting and I ran down here without her." Everyone yelled at me.

"What?!"

"You idiot!"

"How could you?!"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Stupid!"

"Hey! It's not like I'm her guardian." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Still!" Everyone said, angrily. I hunched.

Do'h.

"Kimahri wants to find Yuna. Not argue who is fault." Kimahri said. We all started at him. It was the first time I heard his voice. Lulu sighed heavily.

"Kimahri is right. We have to rescue her." Lulu said.

"Who took her?" Wakka asked. Lulu sighed.

"The Al Bhed." She said. My eyes widen as Wakka cursed. "Some of them just came to watch the tournament, but then they took her during when you all played. They said for her save return..." she looked at me,"...they want you in exchange." Everyone gasped.

"Me? What for?" I said, completely lost. Lulu shook her head.

"I am not sure." We were all silent for awhile when Wakka said loudly.

"Like that's gonna happen! Even if we did trade, they'll still take Yuna!"

"Wakka is right. We have to take Yuna." Lulu said, looking at me again.

"What are you looking at me for?" I said.

"You should come, so we can just show we brought you. But then, we take Yuna."

"What?! The next match is about to start, you can't go now!" Wakka said, frustrated. Then, Lulu walked right up to Wakka's face and said, acidly.

"Wakka. There are some things that are more important than just a game!" We all froze, staring at them. I could see that Wakka was thinking hard. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"We'll hold up the game. You go get Yuna." He said. I stared at him as Lulu and Kimahri made their way out the door. Wakka wanted to win so badly this year. I promised him, I'll give him the cup as his last year. He was looking away until he turned around and faced his team to talk strategy again. I felt Lulu grabbed my arm and drag me out the locker room. I could feel that Wakka was upset.

Kimahri, Lulu, and I ran towards Dock 4 where Lulu said the Al Bhed would make their trade. The pier was empty but we saw a ship sailing away.

"Hurry!" Lulu commended. It wasn't that far off, so we all jumped onto the ship. No one was on the deck, but we knew it was the right boat since the Al Bhed Psyches logo was on it. Then, the ship started to tremble. The hatch in the center of the deck opened up and a huge machina appeared. We saw Yuna standing right next to it. We all heard a voice.

"Walk forth, Zanarkand man. And we give the summoner." It said.

I swallowed and walked forward. Yuna started walking away from the machina. When we were right next to each other, I grabbed Yuna's hand and flung her towards Kimahri, who caught her. I ran back but then two more Al Bhed men appeared, surrounding us. Lulu and Yuna were fighting against the men while Kimahri and I tried to take out the huge machina. Lulu easily knocked out the men with her black magic, but Kimahri and I where in trouble. I saw Yuna healing Kimahri, then she looked at me and healed me also. Lulu casted thunder. Even though it was more effective than my sword attacks, it wasn't enough.

"We won't make it! We have to jump overboard!" Lulu yelled. We all nodded and ran towards the water.

"Stop, Zanarkand man!" The machina said. I froze and turned around.

"Hurry!" Yuna yelled. I looked back.

"You go ahead! I'll come back!" I yelled, and Kimahri grabbed Yuna around the waist and dive in the water, along with Lulu who floated with her magic instead of getting wet. I looked back at the machina. Suddenly, it stopped moving and I heard a door open from behind it. A bald man walked around the machina and faced me. My sword was still out and I was in my fighting stance again.

"What do you want?" I said angrily. The man laughed.

"Calm down, Zanarkand man." He said. My eyebrows frowned.

"How...how do you know I'm from Zanarkand?"

"Your necklace." He said pointing at it. "It's the symbol of the Zanarkand people."

"So what?! Maybe I just bought it at a shop." I said, absolutely angry for no reason.

"Sure. It wasn't a big deal back when Zanarkand was at it's glory, but it's very important to us...and we need it."

"And why do you want it?" I asked. He didn't answer immediately. Instead he replied.

"Are you a natural blond?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Er-" I said. Actually, I'm not. I bleached it when I was ten. "Why do you care?!"

"Nothing. It just weird seeing someone with blond hair but no Al Bhed eyes. Because we are the only ones with blond hair and-"

"What do you want with me?!" I said, furious.

"Give us the necklace."

"No!"

"Fine then." He quickly reached into his pocket and threw something at me. Powder covered my eyes as I fell to the ground, asleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." said a soft voice. I know that voice. I opened my eyes. I was in, what looked like, a cell. But I heard water outside, so I must still be on the ship. I was laying down on a cold bed and there was Rikku looking down at me. 

"Rik-" I said loudly, but she covered my mouth.

"Shhhh! You want my father to hear you?" She said and removed her hand. My mouth was still opened.

"Rikku, what's going on? Did you kidnap Yuna?"

"Listen to me. I don't have time to explain." She got up and handed my back my necklace, which I realized was off as I touched my collar bone. "Here, take it. Then, go out that door, and quietly walk up the deck. No one is up there, I'd made sure of that." I took my necklace and she started walking towards door, but I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Are you staying?" I asked. She didn't look at me, but she said softly.

"Yuna doesn't want to draw attention that she's traveling with an Al Bhed." I frowned my eyebrows and forced her to face me.

"You know that I'm not leaving, then." I said, but she still refuse to look at me. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm sorry, Tidus. I can't go. I don't want you to stay here." She said. This time she looked at me. "I don't want them to have your necklace."

"What's so special about it?!"

"I don't have time to explain. Please, you have to go. For your safety." She said, and started pushing towards the door. Suddenly I blurted out.

"Is it because you don't want me?" I said. She stopped and I turned around to face her. "I said I would protect you, and that I'll always be there for you. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I..." she said, but then she looked at me a little bit angry, "I don't need your protection." I didn't say anything at first.

"Why not? Everything I've ever said to you was true. Everything I did for you was true." I took a step forth and she took one back, "How do you feel about me?"

"I-" She said, but then we both heard voices. "Please, you have to leave when you still have the chance." I shook my head.

"They'll know that you helped me escaped."

"No they won't. Keyakku won't say that." She said. I frowned at her again.

"Keyakku. He's here?"

"Y-you don't even know him. Why do you hate him?"

"I know you love him, Rikku," I said. Her eyes widen, "but don't tell me that everything we've been through meant nothing to you."

"Tidus..." She said looking at the ground.

"I know," I walked closer, "that deep down...there is something. I don't know what, but I feel something more. And I know you do, too. You're just gonna forget about it?!" She looked up. The voices grew louder. She looked back at me.

"When Operation Mi'ihen is over, met me at Djose temple. Go with Yuna, she'll know where it is." She said, rapidly. The voices were close, "Now please, go!" She said. I knew I had no choice. I walked towards the door but then quickly ran back to Rikku.

"If things weren't so complicated..." I said, and let our noses touch gently with my hand on her cheek. Then, I walked out of the room, stealthly walked up the deck, dive into the water and swam my way towards Luca.

* * *

OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I love this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and feel free to ask questions, i don't mind it you want to tell my if I made a typo either! 


	10. Truths On Mi'ihen Highroad

Hi Hi Hi! Whoa! Did you like that last chapter? Well, then you're gonna like this chapter!!!!!(it's also long)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 10 

When I climbed up the dock and ran after the others, I found them staring at one of the big, blue screens. There was Wakka, floating in the sphere as if he was died, but when I saw the score, it said 0-1 to the Aurochs.

"So, he did it," Lulu said with a stolid voice. However, I was more excited.

"We won!!" I said, enthusiasctically and punching the air. Yuna was beside me clapping her hands like a happy child.

"Let's go see him." Yuna said. We could even hear the crowd cheering and calling out Wakka's name in the locker rooms. I walked in and he was laying on the bench, totally beat up. I kneeled beside him and nodded.

"You did it." I said. His eyes were closed, but he smiled.

"Ya." He breathed. Then he looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm in no condition to get the cup from Maester Mika...I want you to go."

"What?! Me?" I said, shocked. He just nodded. "No, Wakka! I couldn't. You should go, or at least one of your teammates should get the cup." But he just shook his head.

"Our team wouldn't have made it to the finals if it weren't for you, ya. Don't worry, I'll see it from the stands." He sat up slowly and I just stared at him. "You better get going. They're about to annouce us."

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" The Aurochs chanted as they ran out the locker room. Yuna and Kimahri followed them, but Lulu stayed behind and helped Wakka stand up. I was about to help also.

"You go on ahead, ya." Wakka ordered. I knew that meant, 'Leave us some time alone' and I left with no question.

I never really asked, but I could see, from a mile away, that there is something between Wakka and Lulu. The way he looks at her and how he behaves in front of her, is very noticeable. But through all that, he always kept his cool. And it looks like Lulu shows something towards him also. Maybe I should ask Wakka for some tips...

I entered the stadium and I couldn't help but slightly open my mouth. It was huge, like Zanarkand's stadium. The sphere pool was still full, but it was pretty big that you could fit a ship inside it. Sometimes it amazes me that I swam inside that thing, from one end to the other. I looked over to my right and there was a large stand and the cup was perched on top of it. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the stand. As I climbed up the steps, Maester Mika and Seymour was there, along with some other bodyguards and priests. The crowd roared and cheered as they saw me.

"Congratulations to the Aurochs of Besaid Island. Here and now, I present you..." he grabbed the cup and held it in front of me, "...The Crystal Cup!" I took the cup from him and raised it over my head, smiling. The crowd cheered even louder. "Any words you like to say, young one?" He moved aside and I was right in front of the big microphone.

"Umm..." I managed to say, "...I...I've met Wakka not too long ago. And he asked me to join his team, and I did. And I also did it for him, since this is his last year in blitzball." The audience gasped and whispered to each other. "Now, he has accomplished his goal. And for the oncoming..."

Everyone was staring at me, but I wasn't looking at them. I was so still and quiet, that even Mika asked if I was okay. But I was so shocked at what I saw in the sky. A huge black cloud was coming towards the stadium, fast. In fact, it wasn't a cloud. It was a swarm of flying fiends.

"Fiends..." I whispered into the microphone.

Everyone was looking around until a scream was heard. I looked down and then, every entrance was blocked with four-legged fiends. The ones that have tough skin to penetrate. The people screamed and started running everywhere, trying to escape. But the fiends that fly was swooping in and out, grabbing onto the people and throwing them across the stadium. The walking fiends chased after a few and spitting out fireballs. In the stand, the bodyguards took Mika away before I noticed them, leaving Seymour and a few priests behind. I didn't care about them, so I ran down the stairs and there was Datto and few of the Aurochs members running towards me. I jammed the cup into his hands.

"Here. Take this to the locker room. I'm gonna find Wakka and the others." I said, and left them before they could say anything. I pulled out my sword and encountered my first monster. I was in trouble because it was the tough fiends. My sword is no match, and I was all by myself. I tried to kill it, but it wasn't enough, and it was doing more damage to me with its head-butt attack. I was down on my knee, supporting myself with my sword. I thought I wasn't going to make it, until the monster gave a cry and it disperse into pyreflies. Shocked, there stood a man in a red coat and sunglasses with a large katana. He placed the sword on his shoulder and stared at me.

"Auron!" I yelled. I ran up to him and then Wakka came running from behind him with his blitzball.

"Sir Auron?!" He yelled. Then a huge bird-like fiend appeared before us. I was already weak but Auron and, amazingly enough, Wakka took care of it. But then, we were all weak and more fiends surround us.

Then, the sky got dark. I looked up and a large black and red cloud covered the stadium. Before I knew it, a huge chain plunged down and pulled out an even larger monster than any of the other fiends. My mouth was literally hanging, as the disgusting beast let out an earsplitting roar. Right behind the monster, was none other but Seymour, staying calm and smiling. I saw him yelled a command and the enormous beast started to gather energy and shot at a group of fiends. Over and over, it eliminated the fiends until the stadium was full with pyreflies. Everyone was staring at the creature that saved them as it slowly disappeared into thin air, leaving Seymour clearly visible in front of the stand. The people clapped and started cheering again. When I turned around, Auron was already walking back towards the exit.

"Hey-" I yelled after him, but Wakka cut me off.

"Hey, where's the cup?"

"I gave it to Datto, he's in the locker room now. I gotta go, I'll met you there." I said, hastily and ran after Auron.

I was running outside the stadium, but the people were everywhere, still in shock of the ambush. But off in the distance I saw a red coat. Pushing pass a few people, I ran towards him, until I saw him standing by himself in a deserted dock. His back was facing me, but as I walked closer, he turned around and chuckled. I felt furious and ran up to him, grabbing his stupid coat.

"Hey, jackass! Remember me?" I yelled at his face, "This is all your fault!...Getting swallowed up by Sin. Never going back to Zanarkand...fix it!" I was still grabbing on his coat. I couldn't see his eyes because his stupid sunglasses were so dark. I heard a chuckle, then he started laughing. Alarmed, I slowly backed away from the crazy man. Finally, he spoke.

"There is nothing to fix. This is all real. This is Spira." He simply said. I felt anger surge inside me again, but I just stood there.

"...This...this doesn't make sense at all!" I yelled, "You know this place? You're saying this is your home you talked about."

"Yes."

"But then...how did you..."

"Jecht, Braska and I traveled all of Spira to defeat Sin, ten years ago." He started explaining, but I interrupted.

"Braska? You're saying you know Yuna's father?!"

"And then I went to Zanarkand, to watch over you. So that one day, I can show you Spira." He continued. Frustrated, I turn my back on him.

"Why me?"

"Jecht asked me to."

"So...he really was in Spira...just like Yuna said...is he still alive?"

"All I can say is that he is alive...but not a human, anymore." He said very coldly. I spun around to face him to make sure he wasn't joking.

"What?! What do you mean?!" I asked. He looked out at sea.

"I mean actually what I meant. But...I felt something of him...inside that shell," he looked at me, "You must've felt him too whenever you were close to Sin." My face went blank. My mouth was slighly open, and I was looking anywhere but Auron.

"It...can't be..."

"Believe it. Sin is Jecht." He said bluntly. I wanted to be a spoiled child. Yell my heart out. Scream until my lungs burst...but I couldn't. I just stood there, dumbfound. "You can see for yourself. Come."

"And if I say no?"

"All stories needs an ending." He answered. I felt my frustration come back.

"I don't care about your damn stories! And what is that suppose to mean anyway?!"

"It's your decision. Come or don't." He said. Now, I yelled at his face.

"You know the answer, so what am I suppose to say?! It's my decision? But I only have one choice! You're the only one who knows what's going on. You know I have to go with you, I have too!"

"It's bothersome, I know." He replied, and walked around me. I was still staring at the sea.

"Will I ever go back home? To Zanarkand?" I asked more calmly. He didn't answer quickly, but I heard him.

"I wouldn't know. It's not me you should ask, " I turned around to follow him, "Come. We make our services to Yuna." He said, walking away. But I stop in my tracks. I just remember something.

"...No." I said, quietly. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"I have to go somewhere...Djose Temple."

"So is Yuna. We'll be her guardians."

"But...I don't want-"

"Like you said, you have no other choice." He said. But I was just shook my head, slowly.

"No it's not. I didn't have a choice if I want to follow you, but being Yuna's guardian...that's different."

"I'm going with her. Wherever she goes, I go. And so will you." He said. He was right. Damn him!

"Can...I have some time to think?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"You have one hour. Met me near the entrance to Mi'ihen Highroad when you're ready." He said and walked away, leaving me at the dock. I walked over to the egde and sat down with my legs dangling over while I was staring at the water.

Be a guardian...to Yuna? The one person that told Rikku to go away?! No way, I want to be with her! Especially not her guardian. Why would I? But then again, Auron is going with Yuna, and he's the only one who knows me and understands me better, and probably knows what's going on. He might know how to go back to Zanarkand. Maybe I don't have to be Yuna's guardian. I'll just travel with them until we get to Djose Temple, and there, I'll find Rikku. But then, what if Rikku...doesn't come. Then I have to be with Yuna...maybe...

* * *

I walked up the steps and everyone was already there. Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron all turned around to face me. I just walked next to Auron, trying not to look at the others. 

"He, too, is coming along with us." Auron said. Yuna gasped.

"So, you want to be a guardian too?" She asked, excitied.

"Umm," I mumbled, trying to think of an answer.

"You're welcome to join us, " she jumped in, "...Sir Tidus."

Sir Tidus? Sounds to formal for me!

"Alright. Let's go." Auron said, and we walked up the last staircase and traveled down Mi'ihen Highroad.

The weather was very warm along the dirt road. More ruins from an ancient city scattered the area, and fiends roam around here too. I was lucky I was with everyone, because they helped out killing off some of the monsters that blocked our way. A few people where on the road and wished Yuna luck. Wakka explained to me about the Crusaders that passed us, saying that they are warriors that protect towns and cities from Sin. It was because of two careless Crusaders that was suppose to watch the entrance of Mi'ihen to Luca caused the fiend attack in the first place. Wakka wasn't sure why the massive fiends were heading towards Luca, and when he asked the Crusaders, they didn't say anything. Finally, we've reached a inn, and the sun was setting into twilight.

"We rest here, and leave tomorrow morning." Auron ordered us.

"No way, that's an Al Bhed shop." Wakka said, loudly. For some reason, my heart skipped.

"Is that a problem?" Auron asked.

"They're...bad folk, ya. And they tried to kidnap Yuna." He said. I frowned.

"Who cares. We probably won't find any other place to sleep." I said.

"I'm not tired at all, ya."

"Well, I am." Auron said, and walked inside the inn. I was right behind him.

When I entered the inn, I looked around anxiously. But the person I was hoping to find wasn't there. I sighed heavily. While Yuna and Lulu were booking rooms for us, I walked outside. Wakka was out also, as if he refuses to even set foot inside the inn. I walked up to a small, deserted hill and sat down on the soft grass. Staring at the ruins that stuck out of the water, I was thinking more about my decision. Soon, I heard footsteps. And before I knew it, Yuna sat down next to me.

Great.

"You look sad." She said, kindly. I didn't wanted to be angry at her, but deep down I was burning to ask her a question.

"Oh," I said.

"Wanna laugh?" She asked. I stared at her with my eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Wakka told me that before you played, you were laughing like crazy." She said, giggling. I then remember why I was laughing, and I rested my head on my knee. "Oh! I'm sorry." She said, upset.

"It's not your fault. I just...wonder." I looked back at the sunset.

"About what?" She said, tilting her head. I didn't really wanted to tell her, but I burst out my thoughts.

"I just...wonder if the choices I've ever made was right. I mean, sure I've done stupid things, but when I know I did something good, I feel worse. It shouldn't be like that! Things shouldn't be so...complicated." I said. Yuna was quiet for awhile. And I just kept staring at the sunset, realizing how different it is compare to Zanarkand's, and how homesick I was.

"You know," she finally spoke, "it's embarrassing, but the people depend on summoners and their guardians alot. They see us as their light...their ray of hope. And alot of pressure comes from that. I learned to smile...when I'm sad." I looked at her, "I know it's hard."

"Yeah...it is...I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders. We didn't say anything for a long time. Then, she started giggling. "What?" I said. She stared back at the sunset.

"I wish I can live this peacefully. With a smile on my face everyday." She said. I sighed.

She's so simple.

"Well, once you beat Sin, you can."

"But then a new Sin will come back." She said, darkly. My mind blank for a second.

"...I get it now!" I said rather very loud, "I mean, your old man beated Sin ten years ago, right. But Sin is still here. But Sin is reborn, now I get it...why?" I said, stupidly.

"Sin is Spira's punishment. And it won't go away until we've made our atonement."

"Really? What did we do? Was it the machina? Was it really that bad?" I asked, bombarding her with questions. I couldn't help myself.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I was so busy in becoming a summoner that I never wondered about that."

"But Yuna, how are you gonna beat something that huge?!"

"With the Final Aeon. With it, we can defeat Sin. And bring the Calm, and hopefully, an Eternal Calm. It awaits us at the end of our pilgrimage. At the world's end..." she stood up and prayed at the sunset, "...in Zanarkand."

"So, Zanarkand is ruins?"

"I don't know, I've never been there before." She said, and I just shook my head behind her.

Rikku would know more about Zanarkand. She said her father went there, so...

Suddenly, I slapped myself. Yuna turned around to see what happen. Why?! Why do I always think of her? Why does my mind always think of Rikku?!

"What happened?" She asked, worried and confused. I can't take my mind off of Rikku. And Yuna thinks I'm her guardian. I have to settle this.

"Yuna, here is my answer," I stood up and stared at her, "I'm traveling with you...but I'm not with you, " I said and she took a step back, "...I have to go to Djose Temple, and from there...I don't know what's gonna happen. But for now...I'm not your guardian." Her eyes were wide with shock. Slowly, she turned around and I watched her walk back towards the inn.

Sighing with relief, I was glad I let it out. But I felt more guiltly for telling her then keeping it a secret. I pulled out the crystal as it's blue radiance glowed in my face. I squeezed it, closing my eyes, I felt better. Then, memories of Rikku started flashing before my eyes. I feel like I'm being consumed by her. Her hair, her smile, her eyes...everything. It's all so clear before my eyes, and yet...my heart aches. I opened my eyes and someone was right next to me.

"Auron?!"

"What is that?" He asked and took it from me before I could put it away.

"Hey! That's mine!" I said, childishly.

"Hmmm...no it's not."

"What?"

"This crystal...once belong to Jecht."

"Oh come on, man! I believed you when you said that he was Sin. But now you're telling me this was his?! No way! I found it." I said, trying to get it back.

"Jecht had this since I first met him," he said, ignoring me, "but he never told me where he got it."

"Whatever, man. You know nothing about it"

"I know that it heals wounds quickly, and I know that it turns hot when you're angry or any other strong emotion. And I know..." he held it in front of my eyes, "...that it feeds on memories."

The images inside started moving again. Even though I couldn't see their faces, I saw a figure that looked alot like me, and another that looked like Rikku. We were moving and I saw myself leaning forward and kissed Rikku. I quickly grabbed the tear-drop shaped crystal, hoping that Auron didn't saw that. But he raised his eyebrow at me as I turned red and placed the crystal in my pocket.

"Who-"

"No one!"

"Is that-"

"What do you mean memories?" I said, still red and hoping to change the subject. Auron sighed.

"Whenever a strong emotion takes place, Jecht always held that crystal and his memory of that emotion goes into the crystal." Auron explained. I didn't say anything as he continued, "One day, we arrived to Besaid Island for the first time. We stayed there for two days, and when we left...Jecht was angry. He said he lost his crystal. Along the journey back to the Calm Lands, he never was the same. He would get angry easily, as if he was addicted to it. Finally, he got over it."

I just stood there staring at him, not wanting to believe what he said. But in a way, it makes sense. I found it in Besaid, and the black images must be his memories here in Spira. But how could the crystal lay there for ten years in Besaid and no body found it? Anyone could have spotted it's blue glow a hundred feet away!

"But," I finally spoke, "...I've never seen him carry it when he was in Zanarkand. He must have gotten it when he was here in Spira." Auron just gave a small shrug.

"Maybe." And he walked away. The sun had finally disappeared, and the moon was out. I looked up at the night sky.

This is all too much...

* * *

Yeah! Now you all know what the crystal is, but where did it come from? Who had it from the beginning? How did Jecht get it? I'm sorry, that Rikku wasn't in this chapter, I had to cuz I want it to be dramatic in the next chapter...the Mi'ihen Operation!! 

Tidus: Really? What's gonna happen?

Me: something big!!

Tidus: I know! I've played the game...I AM in the game!!!

Me:...I know that!! I mean something different from the game is gonna happen and, I think, it's gonna be big!

Tidus: Oh, boy I can't wait!(am i gonna see Rikku, or something.)

Me: Please review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!!


	11. Tell Me Or I'll Kiss You

Howdy! I updated the Chapters Titles. What do you think? Now, it'll be easier for you all to know where you left off in this story! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but exams are just screaming for my attention so...don't hate me. Anyways, this is the chapter that I said before. That something BIG is gonna happen!(at least in my prospective...) I'm not kidding this time. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 11 

I had a dream for the first time since I woke up in Spira. It was...weird. I was on a beach, but it didn't look pleasant. The water looked cold, and made small, quiet waves. The sky was gray, and the sun looked colorless. It was a depressing site. I was walking along the shore, and there were large bumps on the ground. More like dark shadows along the beach. The shadows weren't moving, and I looked closer and realized they were bodies. The beach was covered with dead bodies. I woke up, sweating.

"What...was that all about?" I whispered to myself. I sat up and rubbed my head, hoping to stop its pounding. I was still tired from yesterday, I mean, alot happen! It seemed ages since I played in the tournament. I walked outside of my room and headed towards the lobby. Everyone was there except Yuna. Wakka was still yawning and Auron was the only one standing. I walked towards them.

"We head to Mushroom Rock Road. Then it'll split directions. We take the right to Djose Temple." Auron explained to me. I just nodded my head. I hope the journey would be smooth. I hate to think of Yuna's comeback about what I said last night. Finally, she came and ready to go. She just nodded and we all continued our journey. I made sure I was ahead of our group with Auron while the Wakka, Lulu, and Kimarhi walked nearby Yuna. But I also kept my distance between Auron, so he wouldn't question me again about what he saw in the crystal.

Last night, before I went to bed, I held the crystal in my hand. I tried to get a better look at the memories, but it was hopeless. There was nothing but black images that passed by before I could even guess what it might be. However, I did saw familiar memories. I saw dark figures of Rikku and I yelling on the boat and on Kilika Island. I saw myself curing Rikku's throat, and I saw her sitting on the tree, singing. Auron was right, it did feed on memories. Those other images must be my old man's memories.

"Lady Yuna!" A voice said. Ahead of the road, a woman on a chocobo came towards us. Yuna stepped in front of us.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'm Lucil. Captain of the Chocobo Knights."

"Please to meet you, Captain."

"Be on the look out. A large fiend has reported on the road, and is highly dangerous. Do take care."

"I will. Thank you for your warning." Yuna ended their conversation with a prayer, and the captain left. I mumbled to myself.

"Hmmm, a large fiend?" I said. Suddenly I felt excited. "Let's go after it!"

"Why?" Auron and Lulu said at the same time.

"Umm...it's the right thing to do!" I said, but Auron chuckled. "Seriously, Auron. Your chuckles can scare fiends away! What did I say now?"

"Jecht used to say that, " he simply said. I stayed quiet and Yuna was all ears. "And everytime he said that, we'd be in trouble."

"Okay, so I'll cause us some trouble then!" I said, and ran down the road. I purposely did that so I wouldn't be to close to Auron and Yuna. The moment he said my old man, Yuna was all excited. I bet they were talking about him when I was far away. The last thing I want is a deep discussion about my old man with Auron and Yuna.

Soon, we reached an area that seemed like a checkpoint. Alot of merchants were there, but they seem angry, and there were plenty of Crusaders and Chocobo Knights as well. In a corner, there was Dona and Butthead from Kilika. Hopefully, they didn't saw us. We headed towards the gate but then a young Crusader blocked our way.

"Sorry, no further pass until the Operation is over."

"But-" Yuna said.

"Operation?" I said, suddenly.

"We are herding all of the sinspawn and bringing them here to lure Sin. And then, we'll surprise attack it." He said, and proud of it. Auron grunted.

"That seems stupid." I blurted out. Then, all the commotion settled down.

"What?" I said, but Wakka tapped my shoulder and pointed behind me. I turned around and I gasped. Seymour, and two other guys, were heading towards the gate. We all moved aside so he can pass, but Yuna stood right where she was, as if she was too scared to move.

"Lady Yuna, we meet again." Seymour said, in a voice I thought was very weird. He sounds like he's asleep compare to the voice he used when he arrived in Luca.

"Y-Yes." She whispered, trembling slightly. I shook my head.

Get a hold of yourself, Yuna!

"You seem troubled, my lady. Is there something I can do to help?" He asked. Yuna jolted alittle, and gave a quick glance at me.

What?! What are you looking at me for?!

"Well, I cannot pass-" She tried to explained, and Seymour was off.

"Maester Seymour! Let us show you to the command center." The guard said.

"Thank you, but I would also like Lady Yuna and her guardians to come with me to the command center."

"But...sir!"

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility."

"As you wish, sir." The Crusader stepped aside for us to pass, and Seymour walked away. We followed him, but Yuna remained still. Everyone else was walking away and didn't notice since I was last one. I sighed heavily and turned around.

"Yuna!" I yelled. She was staring at the ground, until I called her and she ran to catch up to us. "Umm..." I said, but she zoomed right pass me as if I wasn't there.

Great, she still remembers about last night.

While I was catching up with the rest, I saw in the distance that Seymour was making a speech. It looked like it was over because the warriors were dismissed. By the time I caught up with everyone, Seymour walked away leaving Wakka looking dumpfound.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"He...he just...no way!" Wakka stumbled.

"What?" I looked over to Lulu. She just sighed and crossed her arms.

"Maester Seymour gave a speech saying not to give up and that he follows them all the way through," she walked next to Wakka who was still staring at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing ever, "then Wakka asked why Seymour supports using machina."

"The Crusaders are using machina?" I asked, sudddenly just learning this.

"Lord Seymour told Wakka that both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed wish to bring the end of Sin." Lulu said. I nodded, and we continued down a road to the command center. Wakka was ahead of everyone while Lulu was still trying to explain to me about what happen.

"So...Wakka doesn't like the Al Bhed, huh?" I asked her.

"Yes." She simply said. I waited for a more details, but it didn't came.

"Why?"

"Wakka's brother, Chappu, use to be in the Aurochs team. The very best. But then he joined the Crusaders, and he left the sword that you have now," my heart sank, " and used machina instead. Wakka was infuriated, but then when Chappu was sent on a mission to defeat Sin, similiar to this Operation, he died. Wakka found out on the day of the tournement."

"Oh, that's why..." I said, remembering what caused Wakka to lose last year. I never realized how much he went through until today.

When we arrived the command center, it was huge. The place was filled with tents for offiicers and soldiers, who were running around making errands and preparations for the Operation. Up ahead, their was a large fence, which I assume was the main base. Captain Lucil was there at the entrance and bowed at us as we entered. Maester Seymour was there and so was a bald monk. The bald man got up and, to our shock, hugged Auron.

"I heard rumors, but I wasn't sure. It's good to see you again, Auron. How long has it been-" He said, but I started walking towards the egde of the cliff looking out at the beach in horror. It was the same beach in my dream, but this time, there was men running around and machina cannons being ready to fire. Right then, I knew this operation was going to be a failure. I want to do something! Tell or warn everybody to run away or cancel the mission. But I wasn't the one to call the shots...

"I-" Yuna's voice was right besides me. I jumped when I heard her. She just looked down below at the beach. "I feel like we shouldn't be here."

"Scared?" I said, in a mocking way. I couldn't help but smile.

"No!" She said defensively,"...just cautious."

"Well, I'm no expert at these things," I crossed my arms, "but with you here, the people feel hope, right?" She stared at me.

"And what about you? If you're not my guardian, then you can leave, right?" She asked, kindly. I frowned my eyebrows at her. Sometimes, her sweetness gets to me, but her secret hint of darkness in her voice is annoying!

"Yuna, I'm sorry I said that, okay. But I can't walk away. You may had convince Rikku to leave, but I'm staying to see this through!" I yelled, but my eyes widen when I finished. I said it, and Yuna heard it too.

"Umm-"

"Yuna, why did you make Rikku leave?"

"I-"

"Lady Yuna! It is time!" Someone called, and she ran away from me.

Damn! I was so close to finding the truth!

I gave one last look at the beach below as I walked back towards everyone. The cage that held the sinspawn was screaming. Yuna was looking up at it.

"Will Sin come?" She asked the guard.

"Sin always come for it's spawn."

"You don't have to do that. It will come." Auron said and looked at me.

A ton of bricks struck my brain. Sin will come because Sin is Jecht. Even if I did left like Yuna said, Sin will follow me. All this time, Sin was after me because it was my old man. I felt extremely angry beyond anything, that even Wakka was giving me a funny look. Finally, they released the sinspawn and it was Yuna, her guardians, and I who had to fight it and hold it off until Sin comes. Wakka, Lulu, and Auron did plenty of damage. The monster was tall and weird. It was like a giant centipede, but with huge shell arms. Auron, Kimahri and I attacked its arms while Wakka and Lulu distracted it by attacking its head. Yuna was behind us, healing once in a while, but she never healed me unless I was down on the ground. And I wouldn't know who threw the Phoniex Down at me. After a tiresome battle, the sinspawn fell down in defeat, but it wasn't over. A massive dark shadow was in the water and the creature rose out of it and showed its digusting face.

All the cannons were fired and hit it's face, and even from the distance where I was, I saw small creatures falling off of Sin's body and into the water. As the tiny minions swam to shore, the Chocobo Knights charge head on, with Lucil leading them. However, Sin formed a shield around it and started gathering energy. I could have swore it looked at my in the eye...

"Look out!" Both Auron and I yelled, and we scattered in our own direction as Sin fired a huge beam at the beach and the command center. The whole area trembled nonstop. I felt like I was falling down, but I didn't know because I hit my head pretty hard somewhere. When I landing on the sand, I managed to got up on my elbows and took a good look around. I stood up and looked around the died quiet beach. The dream I had was now reality. The dead bodies were everywhere, it felt like I was the only one left here. Scared, I started to jog around the beach to find someone alive. Then, I saw Seymour.

He was holding off the sinspawn with his bare hands. Auron and Yuna came to his help. I was too far to reach them and help, but Seymour managed to kill it with his magic anyways. Then, a new noise was heard. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the largest machina weapon on the beach. No doubt about it, the Al Bhed were controlling it, and it shot out a large beam attack at Sin's shield. But the shield repelled and it shot right back at the machina. I gasped, as I saw the whole thing crumbled away. Sin's shield disappeared, as it slowly turned around and swam away.

"You bastard!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran down to the water line and started throwing rocks as far as I could, hoping it would hit him. "Why don't you come back and fight me!! Don't turn your back on me, you asshole!! You want a piece of me? I'm right here!!"

But Sin was gone. My old man was gone, leaving the died bodies in its wake. I walked along the beach, avoiding the died bodies as I reached to where Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, and Yuna were. I saw Yuna dancing with her staff. Lulu was also watching. The pyreflies were around Yuna as she twirl and spin her staff.

"What's she doing?" I asked Lulu in a very depressed voice. Lulu didn't reply very quickly.

"She is sending the souls of the died, the pyreflies, to the Farplane. You see, the died are very lost, they need guidance. They refuse to face the fact that they have died, and must move on. That denial can turn to hate, and that hate turns them into fiends that hunts down the living. But if a summoner performs a sending, the souls can find a way to the Farplane where they can rest in peace."

I sighed through my nose. I understood know what Yuna meant that summoners and their guardians are the ray of light for Spira. I never even tried to understand what Yuna was going through. I was so caught up in hoping to see Rikku, that I blocked out everyone around me.

"You're still here I see." Auron said from behind me. Lulu was gone to comfort Yuna. I turned around to face Auron, my throat was dry.

"What?" I said, lifelessly.

"Your story goes on while others ended today." He simply said, I stared at the ground. I didn't felt like arguing what the hell he meant.

"Oh," I said. I looked up and saw Seymour and Yuna talking again. Even after the dreadful event, Yuna was still shaky to speak to him. Seymour, Kinoc, and few other priests left. We all healed ourselves and followed down the same path they did. Along the way, there were some survivors and the wounded ones were crying. Captain Lucil was still alive, and she was working frantically to heal her comrades, as well as the Al Bhed tribe. I had to wrench myself away from the Al Bhed to asked them if Rikku was here today. If she was...well I don't want to think about it...

* * *

The road to Djose Temple wasn't long. We arrived there near sunset, and most of the wounded soldiers were here too. Luzzu and Gatta were there and a few Al Bhed men. Yuna and her guardians were already inside the temple, but I didn't wanted to go inside. I had no purpose in there anyways. I was sitting on the bridge, looking down at the water and thinking about everything that happen.

The night had arrived, and I was still waiting on the bridge, but no one came near me. Soon, everyone started making tents and falling asleep, but most of the Crusaders and the Knights walked inside the temple. Yuna and everyone else didn't came out, nor did Auron or even Wakka tried to find me outside. The stars were out, and the weather was cool with the light wind blowing my hair, keeping me awake.

Then, I started to worry. What if Rikku was at the Operation? What if she was on that huge machina thing? What if she's...died? I stood up and placed my elbows on the bridge, looking at the water. Then, what seemed like forever, a little blond head appeared in the reflection.

"Hi!" Rikku whispered. I turned around and stared at her with wide eyes and open mouth.

I couldn't say anything. She put her finger to her lips.

"Follow me," she said, and we walked down a small road that led to the little river under the bridge. Here, no one can see or hear us.

"Rikku, were you-" I started.

"No, I just came." She said hastily.

"Rikku...I-" I began again, but she cut me off again.

"Listen, I don't have much time, but I'm gonna try to explain to you as much as I can." I nodded, "Okay...my father, well...all of us Al Bhed, wants your necklace because it holds powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"The Change of Time. It's the symbol of Zanarkand, right? Back at Home, we have a portal, that can travel throught time, but there's a catch. In order for it to work, we need the symbol of the place we want to go, and at least one memory of that time period."

"Basically, that's all me, huh?"

"Well," she shrugged her shoulders, "we have the memories, we just need the item, so the portal can active and know where it's going. Once it does, we can travel back to when Zanarkand is at its height."

"But...why do you want to go back?" I asked, she didn't answer quickly.

"Umm, that is private." She said firmly. I was about to give up when an idea came to me. I smirked at her.

"Tell me, or I'll kiss you." I whispered. Her eyes widen.

"Let's not go through this again." She said, looking away, blushing.

"Okay, you asked for it!" I leaned but she stopped me.

"Okay, okay!!...We need to go back to Zanarkand because...we lost something there."

"What?! How could have gone there in a thousand years in the first place?" I asked totally clueless.

"When we first found the portal, it worked by itself...and... my mother, and I went through it."

My mouth hanged. She continued.

"I was only five. I was there for one year, and...I lost something back there that's very important to us Al Bheds." She explained. I blinked a few times before I talked.

"You know, there is a saying when I was in Zanarkand, that if you lived in Zanarkand for more than a year, a part of Zanarkand is in you for the rest of your life." I said, she shrugged.

"So."

"So?! So, that means you're like...part Zanarkand...That explains why your eyes turn blue whenever you have a seizure." I concluded. Rikku's eyes widen.

"I never thought of that... I'm still...a Zanarkand?"

"Rikku?" I said, she looked up at me. "What is it that you lost?"

"A Crystal of Memories."

* * *

OMG!!!!!!!!! Answers! Answers! Answers! Answers! Answers! Answers! ...kind a...what do you think? Oh, I loved the last part, cause now you know more. Some question had been answered!! but is that crystal the same that tidus has right now? Find out. The more reviews the sooner I post the next chapter with more answers!! 


	12. Seymour's Offer

HI! OMG!! AP exam is OVER!!! So now I can focus on writing this story! There is going to be a more in-depth explanation to the crystal and Rikku's past in case people still didn't understand. Anyways, I was reading the reviews and there was this one reviewer (who I very much appreciate that he read my story) and I felt...crestfallen...well, I'll talk about it later. Enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 12 

I could have swore that my heart stopped. The hairs at the back of my neck was standing up, and my mouth was open again. Rikku was looking at me in a very confused look.

"Tidus, are you okay?" She asked. I finally managed to find my voice.

"Crystal of Memories?"

"Yeah," she said cheerfully. I scratched the back of my head to calm myself. My heart was racing this time.

"What did it...look like?" I asked. She looked away, thinking.

"Oh, I can't remember. It was so long ago. But I do remember that it was blue," my heart started to beat faster, "and it was about this big." She held out her fingers to show how wide it was, and then she shrugged, "But I can't be sure. I haven't seen it in ten years."

"Ten years?!"

"SHHH!! Not so loud!" She said. I hunched. She leaned forward so she can whisper, " It was my responsibility to keep the crystal."

"But you lost it." I pointed out. She pouted.

"I have to keep it until I learn what it means to be a leader for the people of the Al Bhed. You see, my father is the leader, and I'm his daughter." She explained. I nodded my head stupidly. I just realized that I was falling for an heir!

"Wait, I thought you had a brother."

"Oh," she rolled her eyes in amusement, " my brother isn't quite the kind of type to run as a ruler."

"Oh," I said. We were quiet for awhile. "What does the crystal do?"

"I shouldn't tell you that. It belongs to the Al Bhed and it's suppose to be top secret." She said proudly.

"But Rikku, like you said, it's in Zanarkand." But I was pretty sure it was the crystal I have, "And you're looking at a person who is from Zanarkand. I'm, like, the perfect person for this mission." I made a point. And she agreed. She took a deep breath.

"The crystal holds our past. The Al Bhed past. There is alot of other crystals for Spira's cities and towns. Heck, I bet there is a crystal for Luca or even Zanarkand," she shrugged. My heart skipped a beat. "A crystal is a source of information. But it only works for certain people. That's why it is pass down generation to generation of those who can use it. In my case, it was pass down to me since my great-great...and many more great-grandfather had it"

"How do you know you can use it? I mean, won't things like that...stop?" I was curious.

"For one thing, it glows when you hold it, or near it. And it stores in memories." She answered. I knew I had to show her the crystal I had, but my voice talked for me.

"Why? I mean, a person can just write down that happens, right?"

"Sure, but the crystal is still a mystery for us all in Spira. And they say that once someone understands the true meaning of the Crystals of Spira, in which case the true history of Spira, then we can defeat Sin."

"Really?!"

"So they say. It was Yunalesca who made the crystals. She was the first person to defeat Sin."

"Wow," was all I said. But then another thought came. "So, if someone finds one of these crystals, they are like...important people or something?"

"Well, they say that those people who can use the crystals will make a big impact in Spira's history." She laughed softly, "Sad that I lost the Al Bhed's only one, huh?"

It was starting to make sense. My old man was able to use the crystal because he later became Sin. And those flashes and blurs of images were definitely memories. But they could be thousand year old memories! Where did Jecht found it in the first place? Did he found it in Spira?

"How did you lost it?" I finally asked in a very deep voice. She blinked a few times at me.

Cute.

"Well," she spoke, "it was like this..."

* * *

_A little girl with blond pigtails and overalls was running around in a park, worried. Many children were there with their parents, playing. The little girl, however, looked scared and was panicking. _

_"Sudran! Sudran! SUDRAN!!" The little screamed. (Mother! Mother! MOTHER!!) _

_People were staring, but didn't help. They all noticed that she has blond hair, but with green eyes. It wasn't common, it was abnormal. When she tried to ask for help they would drift away from her, as if she was diseased. The little girl started crying, and sat on a bench. She waited there all day until the sun was gone. The park was empty and cold. She stopped crying, but now was even more scared at the foreign place she was in._

_She remembered when they found the circular portal, and her brother accidentally pushed a button. She was sucked in and followed by her mother. When she went through the portal, her surrounds were zooming by so fast, she had to close her eyes to stop the headache. Finally, she landed on her back. When she opened her eyes, she realized where she was. Her mother told stories about it when she was tucked in bed. She knew she was in Zanarkand a thousand years ago._

_Since then, she lived on her own in the streets. There were other children in the streets with her. Cold and hungry. She was a mess, like any other lost orphan. A year had past, and she understood Zanarkand well enough. She noticed that her eye color changed to blue, just like everyone else. Then one night, she was at the harbor to look for fresh caught fish. She heard noises at the far dock. She decided to check, and there were two people on the boat. It was hard to make out, but she heard their voices._

_"Give me the keys to the boat, you whore!" Said a man. But nothing prepared the little girl of what she heard next._

_"No! I need this to find my daughter. She must be out there somewhere because I couldn't find her here." Said the little girl's mother. Immediately, the girl ran out of her hiding place and jumped onto the boat. No doubt it was her mother, and she was about to run up to her mother and hold her tight, but..._

_"Rikku! Cdyo pylg!" She yelled. (Rikku! Stay back!) The man, who Rikku knew was the famous blitzball player, pulled out a knife and stabbed her mother. Rikku saw her body dropped to the ground. She ran besides her mother, and at the same time, the crystal that Rikku kept fell out of her pocket and landed near the man's foot. He picked it up and it began to glow. Rikku was cradling her mother's head and staring at the man in fright. All the time she held the crystal, it never glowed for her. The man looked at the girl, grabbed her throat, and threw her off the boat and into the water. When Rikku broke to the surface, she saw her mother fall into the water also, sinking into the dark depths. The man drove the boat away, leaving Rikku in fury for revenge..._

* * *

"I manage to found the same portal, but in the past, and used it to travel back to my original time. And since then, the portal never functioned well enough. It took a couple of years to figure out how it really works, but know, all we need is your necklace." Rikku finished her story. 

I was shocked. No...beyond shocked!! My old man killed a woman, and found the crystal from Rikku?! I know he was dirt and treated me like trash, but he never treated woman wrong, that I know for sure. This doesn't add up. This doesn't make sense at all!! Jecht isn't the type to kill for a ride or throw a child off a boat, no matter how drunk he was.

"You sure that it was the famous blitzball player of Zanarkand?" I asked, slowly. Rikku nodded her head.

"I'll never forget that face." She said with a stern look. I just stared back, my mouth still open.

"Who's there?!" A voice heard above us.

Uh oh!

"Al Bhed heathens!! Desecrating on Yevon soil!!" Yelled a guado and pointing at us with his long arms. He pulled out his sword and ran down towards us.

"Rikku, run!!" I said, and we did. We ran towards the other side of the bridge, hoping to get onto the Mushroom Rock Road before the guado, but we were cut off. Another guado soldier blocked our way. We were trapped.

"How dare traitors like you set foot here!" One of them said. I notice Rikku didn't had her weapons, but I pulled out my sword.

"Don't try to protect your little Al Bhed girlfriend, you heathen. The road ends for you here!!" They both charged at us. I couldn't hit them both, unless I let one of them hit Rikku!

"Stop!" Said a strong voice. The guados did so, and placed their swords away, with sour looks. The all-mighty Seymour saved the day, but he stared at us with a bored and dull look. Since his bodyguards put their weapons away, I thought it be fair I did too. But I stood in front of Rikku, protecting her from Seymour. He took a step forward and I took one step back, closer to Rikku.

"We'll leave if you want." I said.

"Do not worry. I have no hatred towards the Al Bhed. After all, they sacrificed themselves just a few hours ago." He sleepy voice was back. I felt Rikku grabbed my shirt, I could feel her warmth. I allowed it to be my strength.

"Good...I guess. Now leave us alone." I said, firmly and turned around and walked towards the road with Rikku.

"Wait. Aren't you a guardian to Lady Yuna?"

"No, she just got her hopes to high." I said, but didn't look back.

"But what about Auron?" He asked. At this, I stopped in my tracks, and so did Rikku. She looked at me. "I saw the way he talks to you. It looks like you've known each other."

"Rikku, go on ahead, I'll catch up to you later." I whispered.

"But-" She said, sheepishly.

"Just go!" I said, she hesitated, but ran away. I watched her go before I turned around towards Seymour. His bodyguards right behind him. "You can tell Auron, to stuff it! I have nothing to do with him anymore."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" I said rather rudely.

"I can see people for who they are. I see that you are not from here, are you?" he said, mysteriously. I stared at him. "I can smell your very existence...Zanarkand..." He whispered. I couldn't help but frown. "Am I right?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Auron?" I said. I didn't trust him, so I'll never tell him where I'm from.

"I don't need to. I can tell not only by your scent but by your style..." He gracefully pointed at me, "...and by your necklace." I grabbed my chain so he wouldn't see it. I was speechless, but I tried not to show it. "Tell me, young man. What is your name?"

"...Tidus."

"The son of Sir Jecht?" My eyes widen, "...the son of the famous blitzball player from a thousand years ago?"

I just swallowed loudly.

"Do not be afraid. I am merely just a passing being of time, drinking as much information of Spira's past as I can. I am not the type to dominate Yevon, or Maester Mika. No, no! None of that." He walked towards me. I was rooted to my feet. "I am simply gathering...memories."

"Memories?" I said in a sleepy-like voice.

"Memories are just data, when you really think about it. It shouldn't be hard to artificially create them, neither should it be difficult to...erase them." He was walking around me. My hand was still on my necklace, and I felt my mind being consumed by his words. "I heard the girl's story...Rikku, is her name? The famous blitzball player killed her precious mother. Your father! Killed. Her mother! She seeks revenge."

"So...do...I." I was thinking of my old man.

"But how difficult it would be for her, to realize that you are the son of the man who killed her mother." He whispered in my ear. I didn't do anything. He was right. Rikku would hate me! "Don't you want her to care for you? Love you back? I can give you that..." I looked at him.

"You can? How?" I said, completely drowsy.

"She is still connected to Zanarkand, isn't she? Give me your necklace, and I'll...modify her memories to your liking."

"You can...do that?"

"Yes." He said. I slowly made my way around my neck and unhook the chain. Slowly, I held it in front of my face to give it one last look. Seymour's claw-like fingers reached for it when...

"ARGH!!" Seymour yelled. A flash erupted, blinding both of us. But I felt warm hands grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I blinked a few times and saw Rikku running with me towards Mushroom Rock Road. I still had my necklace.

* * *

It was still midnight. Rikku and I were running until we were sure we lost the guado bodyguards. We were hiding inside the woods that was close to the Moonflows. Wakka told me about the Moonflow River... 

"Are you alright?" Rikku said, panting.

"Yeah...what…what happened?!"

"He was hypnotizing you!"

"What?!"

"It's one of guado's abilities. They usually use it on fiends, but only high skilled Guados can mesmerize humans."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just...punched the guy and ran after you."

"It's okay." She said. We finally caught our breaths. "What did he said to you?"

"Umm...he wanted my necklace." I simply answered. I didn't want to tell her about the memories. Nor changing her memories. At this, I asked. "Say...Rikku...you want revenge, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"The man who killed your mother...you want revenge."

"Of course." She said, determined.

"And people who are connected to him?" I asked. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes.

"The moment I set foot in Zanarkand, they treated like the dirt in their shoes. I bet everyone related to that man is just as bad." She quickly smiled at me, "but not you. You're nice. You're unique."

I tried to smile too, but I failed. She didn't saw that as she started singing the same song I heard her sing back in Besaid.

* * *

GACK!!!Finally I've finished this chapter. Anyways, SOL is coming, I've got to study. Updates are gonna be slow so...deal with it!! Anyways, about this reviewer. I think he struck me the hardest so far(I dont want to say who...not until this story is finish then I'll comment back to all my reviewers). I mean, he didn't had to write that last part in his review!!!(crys)...oh well... OH, and one more thing. This is where the game is DIFFERENT from the game. I know that in the game, Rikku said her mother died in a machina rampage, but not in this story!! From here and on, it's D.I.F.F.E.R.E.N.T.!!!!! Please review!! 


	13. One Heart Beats in Guadosalem

Ah Lo!! Solute!! It's me...your tikku-writer? LOL! I hope you like that previous chapter. If something is still confusing to you, please don't hesitate to tell me. Now, I present to you Chapter 13!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 13 

I must've been in either heaven or hell. I was in hell because so many people are after my necklace, and I still don't see the point of it even if Rikku did explain it to me again. And I was in heaven because I was sleeping right next to her! Last night, Rikku pulled out a small, metal ball and she said that we'll sleep in that. I couldn't help but laugh at her. But then, she threw the ball hard to the ground and it exploded into a fair size tent for two. She laughed at my dumbfound face. We both agreed to wake up before sunrise since Yuna, and possibly Seymour, will come this way.

I was already wide awake, staring at the ceiling of the tent with my hands behind my head. Rikku didn't provided a blanket, so it was a cold night. I insist that in order to stay warm, we have to huddle together...but she refused. All night, her back faced me. She was still upset about us. And yet, here I am being totally self-centered when I should be worrying about the danger I could be putting Rikku in. If Seymour knows about me and my Zanarkand so much, then there must be others who knows just as much. I frowned because I knew one, Auron.

'So, I have to go back!' I told myself.

'But you have to be with Rikku, too!' My other side said.

'She doesn't even feel anything towards me...'

'You don't even know that! Did she exactly said that she doesn't love you?' It said. My other conscience was quiet.

All Rikku ever said was that she doesn't need my protection and that is total bull! Frustrated, I sat up. The moment I moved, Rikku curled up. I looked down at her, and saw that she was closer to me then she was last night. The little thief! She did stole warmth from me. My shoulders droop as I felt guilt for her small, cold, and helpless body. I took off my armor, pulled off my tiny, yellow, shirt and laid it over her shoulders. I rolled my overalls straps off and I walked out of the tent, bare-chested. No body was on the road yet. The sky was still dark, but there was a faint light coming from the nearby Moonflow River.

My necklace was back on again. I looked at it between my fingers. I don't see what's so special about it! I mean, if I sold it to any shop here, I could be rich since it's literally a thousand years old. But I bought at a small shop when I was in Zanarkand. Everyone wore this symbol. I even have the same logo on my overalls. Maybe it's something like Rikku said. Because everything in Zanarkand is in ruins, it's hard to find anything whole from there. Plus, Zanarkand had an atmosphere around the city that makes anyone become a part of Zanarkand itself. That was the story of it...but I didn't know it was true until I saw Rikku's eyes turn blue...Zanarkand blue...

"Hey," said a soft voice. I turned around, and Rikku was staring at me with her arms crossed. But I crossed my arms at her, a smirk made its way on my face.

"Did you had a 'warm' night?" I asked, grinning at her. She pouted and playfully threw my shirt at my face and kicked my armor pieces at my feet. I smiled at her.

"Come on, help me with this tent. We have to hurry." She quickly turned around, but I saw her blushing. Feeling a little bit of a accomplishment, I didn't put on my shirt and helped fold the tent. I tried to purposely let her touch me or bump into me, but she would quickly snake away. She couldn't hide her blush no matter how hard she tried. Finally, we miniaturized the tent into a ball of cloth, but Rikku was having a hard time to fit it into the metal ball.

"Here," I said. And took the cloth and the metal ball from her. Even though I didn't had to, I flexed my arms pretending that it was taking alot of effort. And I wasn't embarrassed, a blitzball player needs to be in fit! Finally, I clicked the ball into place and handed back to her. I smiled because she tried not to look at me again so she could hide her red face. I picked up my shirt, put it on and my overall straps over it, along with my armor.

"Let's go," she said seriously, but I couldn't help but smile behind her back. But then the smile faded away until it turned into a frown.

Why is she being so distant?! And so...difficult?!

We didn't said anything to each other while traveling in the woods until we finally reached the Moonflow. It was gorgeous! The water was thick with pyreflies, and tons of lilies scattered around the shore just waiting for someone to pick them up. The sun was rising and the light hit the water just right, reflecting this peaceful and beautiful shine. It reminded me of home.

"Whoa..." I whispered.

"Yeah, it's called Moonflow for nothing, ya know. These moon lilies attract pyreflies, and they shine like stars at night." Rikku said, happily. Finally! She said something!

"You know, in Zanarkand, there's this huge ring of water that hovers over the city. And when the sun or the moon shines on it, it reflects this awesome blue light."

"I know," she said, and looking out at the river, "I remember." She crouched down to touch one of the moon lilies, as I gaped at her. It took me awhile to remember that she traveled back in time to Zanarkand. I was so transfixed in the fact that I was with Rikku, that I nearly forgot everything that happened last night.

"Oh...right." I said, not sure what else to say.

"Well, we better get going. Someone was suppose to met us at the Northern Shore. Come on, let's grab a shoopuff."

"Shoe-what?!" I said, but my question was answered. We walked along the shore until we reached a port for these huge animals in teal colored skin. Seats were placed right on the animals' back, and I saw that some of the shoopuffs were swimming through the water very smoothly.

"Come on!" Rikku said cheerfully. And we got on the first shoopuff that was ready.

"Zhank you, come againz." Said the weird shoopuff rider. I couldn't help but made a funny look at him...or her.

"Stop staring!" Rikku whispered, harshly. I hunched.

The ride was slow, but peaceful. Plus, it was still sunrise, so it was also cold. I was sitting across from Rikku with my arms crossed, as if the cold didn't bothered me. I looked up and Rikku was sitting with her knees up and hugging them to keep herself warm. Seeing an opportunity, I sighed heavily, got up and sat next to her. The moment my arm went around her shoulders, she scooted away.

"Rikku, you're freezing your tiny butt off! All I'm doing is keeping you warm, and there's nothing wrong with that!" I said, frustrated. She pouted at me.

"I do not have a tiny butt!" She said. But then she quickly turned around to hide her blush. I just raised my eyebrow, and it was still raised even when she turned to look at me. I laughed.

"Right...your butt is so huge, someone will get sucked in it!"

"What?!" She yelled, but I just laughed even harder.

"Come on, we still have a long way until we reach the shore." I said, opening my arm for her to come closer. She looked at me, and I saw in her eyes that she really wants the warmth. Finally, she scooted closer and I wrapped my arm around her. Another victory for me! After awhile, Rikku laid her head on my shoulder, and she was asleep. I sighed softly and whispered to myself.

"Rikku, why do you hate me?" We were getting closer to the Northern Shore when I heard a soft voice. I looked down at her. She looked like she was dreaming, but she spoke.

"Don't...hate you...can't...love back..." She mumbled.

What?!

A small jolt from the shoopuff woke Rikku up. She jerked so badly that she banged her head on my jaw.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just-"

"It's okay. It's okay." I said, clutching my jaw. "I think...I bit my tongue." She giggled, and then covered her mouth. When the shoopuff rider said it was okay to get off, Rikku jumped off and ran down the shoopuff's back. I ran after her.

"Rikku! Wait up!" I followed her, but then I slowed down into a walk as I found out that the 'someone' we were suppose to met was Keyakku. Rikku must have seen him when we arrived at the shore, and began running towards him. I was far away, but I saw them hugging each other as if they were never going to see each other again. Thankfully, they didn't kiss as Rikku turned around and pointed at me. I picked up my pace and headed towards them. Keyakku actually smiled at me and held out his hand.

"I remember you. You played with the Aurochs. Congratulations on your victory." He said with perfect teeth. I forced myself to smile and shake his hand. We were about the same height.

"Nice to me you, too." I said, but deep inside I wanted to pound him and run away with Rikku!

"You have your necklace! Good! Now, all we have to do is get ready and wait." He said, turning back to Rikku.

"Get ready for what?" I asked. Rikku, sheepishly, fiddled with her goggles and looked up at me.

"We...uh...we're going to kidnap Yuna." She said. I just nodded.

"Uh... Like you did in Luca...why?" I said, immaturely.

"Because...it's the right thing to do!" She blurted out. All of a sudden, I remembered I said that back at Mi'ihen Highroad.

"Sure! I'll help." I said, and I meant it even thought I still didn't know why they were doing it.

* * *

"Here they come!" Keyakku said. We were underwater and it was past sunset. I was inside the same huge machina I saw back at Luca. It was only big enough for two people inside. I argued a lot with Rikku so that I went with Keyakku. I said that it could be dangerous. 

"What if Wakka and Kimahri comes after you and starts attacking you. I'll handle them."

"That's stupid. I know how to handle that machina. You don't!" She said, forcefully.

"Rikku, it's okay. You stay near this end of the shore in case the plan fails, okay." Keyakku said with a gentle voice. Rikku was silent, and then gave in. He nodded at me and walked away.

Grrr! He can control Rikku better than me...

There was a small green radar inside the machina and the light was blinking. Yuna and her guardians are right over us. Keyakku nodded at me and exited out the back door, leaving me under control. It wasn't that difficult, all I have to do is press the paddle gentle with my foot to keep the machina floating under water. After ten minutes, I saw Keyakku swimming back and Yuna was placed inside the bubble over us. I was glad she didn't know I was inside. Wakka and Kimahri followed, and started to attack the bubble. They were, of course, trying to rescue Yuna first. Keyakku sat next to me and started pushing buttons. Small missiles darted through the water and hit Wakka.

"Hey, man, you don't have to do that! Let's just go!" I said, stopping Keyakku from pushing the red button again.

"Fine, but we have to lose them if they try to follow us...geez, we've been underwater for too long..." He said, but it was too late. The machina was malfunctioning because the Overdrive damage Wakka done. The bubble burst and Kimahri helped Yuna swim back up to the surface with Wakka right behind him. Inside the machina, the water was leaking in, and an alarm was going off.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled, but Keyakku continued to push more buttons. Finally, after the water was about knee deep, he looked at me.

"Go ahead without me. I'll be fine. Tell Rikku to go to Plan B." He said, grabbed my arm and lead me out the door. "Tell Rikku that I'm fine." And he pushed me out the door. As I was swimming towards the surface, I looked down back at the machina...watching it sink into darkness.

* * *

"He said that?" Rikku asked after I told the story. I just nodded. She took a deep breath and sighed. We were sitting at the very edge of the shore, right behind us was the woods that connects Guadosalam...that's what Rikku said. 

"Rikku, what's Plan B?"

"We become Yuna's guardians." She said, looking at the water. I gasped.

"Are you serious? Rikku, she is the one who sent you away, remember?"

"I know, but I think she would allow it, if you convince her." She said, looking at me this time. I was still clueless. "Just say that you decided to become her guardian and you also want me to come along. And then, she'll definitely allow me to be her guardian as well."

"But-"

"Yo!" Said a voice. I looked up and there was Wakka running towards us. Yuna and her guardians were right behind him. I got up and gave him a friendly hug. "You scared us to death, man. Don't go wandering off without us knowing, ya." He said. I looked over his shoulder, Yuna was staring at us.

"Sorry, I'll...inform you guys." I said, following along the lie.

"Who's this?" Auron asked, looking at Rikku. She was behind me, looking down at her feet. But then she jumped up.

"Please to meet ya. I'm Rikku." She said, energetically. She looked at Yuna with a smile and the two girls stood still. Finally, Rikku turned around to look at me. I drew in a deep breath and walked in front of Yuna, hating myself.

"Yuna," I said quietly, with me head down.

"Yes?" She replied, kindly. I gathered up my strength and stared at her.

"Yuna...I've done a lot of thinking and...I've decided. I...I want to become your guardian." I finally said. Wakka and Lulu gasped. Yuna's eyes widen, and Auron just grunted.

"Oh...you-you're welcome to join us." She said, completely shocked. I turned around to look at Rikku.

"I also want Rikku to come along with us," I looked at Yuna, "is that okay?"

"Of-of course. No problem at all!" She said, not taking her eyes off of me. I smiled and walked next to Rikku. I winked at her, without anyone noticing.

"Hey ya, Rikku. Where did you go in Luca?" Wakka said, loudly.

"Oh! Um...I met up with someone I know and then...I met Tidus here and I thought maybe I should repay Yuna for helping me with my toxin problem. So I decided to become her guardian." She said, making a quick glance at Yuna who was still shocked when I asked her to become her guardian.

"Well, the more the merrier. You were very helpful that one time in Kilika." Lulu said, nodding.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, I can help more than just protect Yuna. I can upgrade your weapons for ya! It will make the journey easy!" She said, and I snapped my head towards her, my mouth gaping again.

"You never told me you could do that!" I said. Rikku stuck her tongue at me and smiled.

"You never asked." And she ran off into the woods. I followed her, leaving all the old and mature folks behind.

I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be a guardian...as long as Rikku is here.

* * *

Rikku and I were the most talkative in the group. We lead the way towards Guadosalam just...talking. We were well away from everyone, so they couldn't hear us. She told me about what her home is like in the desert, and how she loves to mess with machina. I learned about her more, now that we're guardians. We have to know each other in order to do our job...right? 

"Whoa..." I said, softly. 'Whoa' was right. We finally reached Guadosalam, and the woods was literally the city. Huge tree trunks made homes, and pathways twisting and climbing up the tree or around the city. The sun barely touched the ground, but tons of tiny bluish-green lamps light the area. The trees were very moist, as if it rains here all the time, and the place has this heavy aura...but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from...

"Lady Yuna!" Someone called. A Guado, with blue messy hair and abnormally long arms (like all the guados I've met), approached us. "Maester Seymour has been expecting you. Please come." He said and took Yuna's hand.

"Hey!" Wakka and I said at the same time. This man was just going to take her as if we weren't there?!

"Oh! Forgive me, guardians. Maester Seymour is very anxious to speak with Yuna. It is most important."

"Me? Maester Seymour wants to speak...with me?!" Yuna asked. The Guado nodded.

"This way, m'lady." And we followed him though the city and entered a huge mansion that was inside the largest tree.

Inside it was very grand and spacious, but I felt uncomfortable. The walls were filled with old paintings of other guados, possible previous guado maester. We entered into the great hall, where a long table filled with food waited for us. Rikku, automatically, grabbed the fruits and started chewing down on them as if there was no tomorrow. I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"What?" she said with a mouth full of fruits, "I'm starving! And this is amazingly good!" She continued eating as I walked around. Then, the door opened at the other end of the hall.

"Welcome," said Seymour. His sleepy and calm voice send shivers down my spine. I stood my ground though.

"You...wanted to see me?" Yuna asked. He held out his hand.

"Yes, you may all follow me." He turned around and disappeared behind the door. We followed him, with Rikku the last person the enter. Her hands were holding more fruits. The room was pitch black. We couldn't see our own hands. But then, the ground light up, and stars were around us. The stars were flashing past us and soon created an image, but it looked...so real!

"This, holographic sphere, is created from the memories of the dead from the Farplane." Seymour explained. The images soon transformed into a life-size city that I knew too well. The fake people were walking right through us as if we weren't there.

"Zanarkand?" Rikku and I whispered.

"Correct. This is Zanarkand...one thousand years ago." He said, mystically. Wakka was shocked and turning his head everywhere. Yuna and Lulu stood right where they were, and Auron looked like he was sleeping. I looked down at Rikku. She was holding her hands, the food was gone, close to her heart. I noticed that her face was shining, but with sweat. Then, the city was gone and we were in a room with a lady sitting on her bed looking upset.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna gasped.

"Yes, she was the first to defeat Sin. But she didn't do it alone." Said Seymour and with that, a man walked right past Yuna and held Yunalesca's hands. The two gazed into each other's eyes. "It took more than strength and courage to defeat Sin. Their souls combined, their fates becomes one...and one heart beats." He said, loving every word of what he said, but the last thing he said, I found myself mouthing out the same words...

One heart beats...

We exited the strange room, and we all realized that Yuna didn't came out yet. But then, she walked slow out the door, her face red as a Fire Flan. She gulped down a glass of water, but her face was still red.

"Yuna, you're so red! What's wrong?" Rikku asked, somewhat excited. Yuna mumbled to herself a little, and finally spoke.

"He...he asked me to marry him." She said. My eyebrows shot up.

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked. Seymour appeared in front of the door, looking proud of himself.

"Hey!" Wakka yelled.

"Yuna has no time for this. You know what she must do." Auron finally spoke.

"True. All the summoners must bring hope to the people of Spira. But Yuna must also take in the suffering of Spira. I asked Yuna, to be a Maester of Yevon...by my side." He looked at Yuna and smiled at her. For some reason, it creep me out. "Please, think it over, do not rush for an answer."

"Fine, we leave then." Auron said, and we all followed him out the mansion. When we were far away from the mansion, Yuna sat down on a branch to relax. She remained quiet while we all spoke our thoughts.

"Geez! He had to ask this now?" Wakka said, scratching the back of his head.

"Lady Yuna, Lord Braska's daughter, marry to the Maester of Yevon, Seymour. People would love to talk about it." Lulu said.

"It's not the right time. Yuna is on a mission." Auron said, frustrated of the whole thing.

"The guy is creepy!" Rikku said, hugging herself.

"He's butt ugly! With the most stupidest hairdo!" I said, loudly. They all went silent and looked at me. "What?" They all shook their heads.

"Maybe..." Yuna said, "...maybe it is the right thing to do." I moaned. I said that once... "If I could make the people happy, and if marrying Seymour is a way to make the people happy, then...I'll do it."

"You could just quit your pilgrimage and get married." Rikku said.

"No, I will go on and defeat Sin." Yuna said, firmly. Rikku sighed. "I will go and see my father in the Farplane tomorrow morning, and decide."

"Are you sure?" Auron asked. Yuna nodded. Kimahri, who never said anything, walked into a nearby inn. Yuna followed him and so did Lulu. Wakka and Auron walked around the city on their own, and I realized I was left alone. Rikku went off somewhere.

I started to explore the city by myself. It was night time, and the woods was like an underwater tree world. The green and the blue was very sleepy to look at, and the guados walked around slowly and creepy, like they're the living dead or something. I was walking down one large tree branch pathway, and up ahead, I could feel the strange aura I felt before. Rikku was there, dangling her feet over the edge looking down at the city. I sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said. I looked up ahead and the pathway turned a corner. A dim light was shining off the wall.

"Where does that pathway lead?" I said, softly. Everywhere, people were whispering or saying something softly.

"The Farplane. Where the souls of the dead rest. The guados learned to never raise their voices here. We, too, must not raise our voice." She explained. She looked upset.

"What's wrong? Why did you asked Yuna to quit?"

"So...she could be happy, and maybe she might like it being a Maester. She wouldn't have to..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind." She said, still looking everywhere, but me. I was getting more irritated.

"Rikku...you never seem to tell me anything." I said. I looked down at the city, and then got up and slowly walked away. I guess things between us could at least be friends if she doesn't want to be more...

"Tidus, wait!" Rikku called. I stopped and turned around. My back towards a wall.

"Look, Rikku. If you don't want us to be...than it won't be. I understand that you love Keyakku." I crossed my arms, we were staring at each other, and she looked shocked at what I said.

"Tidus..."

"And if you don't want to tell me things, then I guess you don't trust me. But just so you know, I only became a guardian to Yuna, so I could be with you. I'll back off, now. After all, that's what you do when you really care about someone, right?" I turned, but she came around and was right in front of me.

"No! That's not true! I do trust you! I'll tell you anything-"

"So then tell me how you feel!" I cut her off. I was more irritated. She winced at my tone. She didn't say anything. I took a step closer, her back met the wall. "I'll show you how I feel..." I whispered. I trapped her, and lean in to kiss her. This time, she did move away, but she didn't kiss back. Then, she gentle pushed me off.

"Oh!" said a voice. We both turn our heads and there was Wakka with his mouth open. "Uh...sorry! I'll leave, ya." And he did. Rikku and I sighed heavily. She was blushing deeply.

"Look," Rikku whispered, "No body wants to see us together."

"What are you talking about...you mean, you don't want us to be together." I said, depressed. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! Even if I do want to...I can't" She said, softly but then clasped her hands over her mouth. I frowned.

"You do?! Then why are you holding back?!" I asked, leaning in closer. She didn't answer. She looked at me again, we were both looking at each other's eyes and lips and back again.

Finally, for the first time, we both lean in and kissed each other. It was a soft and tender kiss. I decided to take another step and deepen the kiss. My tongue pressing hers in her mouth. She started pushing her tongue into my mouth, to my shock. Soon, it turned into the most passionate kiss ever. We pulled away slowly, and she quietly took a deep breath. I looked into her eyes, and I saw the faint blue color again. It looks like her Zanarkand side is slowly awakening. I made a short kiss on her lips and then my lips kissed her jaw line and traveled down her neck until I touched her scar on her collar bone. My hands were running up and down her hips and shoulders. Her hands were wrapped around my neck. But then, she placed her hands over mine to stop.

"No," she whispered. She gentle pushed me away until she wasn't trapped anymore. We stared at each other. "I'm sorry, Tidus. I...I can't." She looked like she was about to cry, and when I saw her tears rolling down her cheek, she ran away. I didn't follow her, I stood right where I was. I rubbed my face and walked back the way I came.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" Someone spoke. I wheeled around and there was Seymour.

"You!...You watched us!" I said, feeling sick and embarrassed.

"Do you remember what I said in our last encounter?" He walked closer, I stood firmly.

"Vividly." I grunted.

"I won't take what is yours, if you convince Yuna to marry me." He said. I frowned my eyebrows, but then shook my head.

"All I want is to give my heart to Rikku. Only her heart is...somewhere else."

"I'll let you in a little secret. During my collection of gaining Zanarkand's memories to make that sphere room, I found out something about her."

"What?"

"A memory that she lost when she had her Vanishing Stage. Her toxin took the most important memory of all. And you should know, too."

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Work for me, Tidus. Star of the Zanarkand Abes, and convince Yuna to marry me. And I'll tell you what you need to know about Rikku." He simply said.

Was he speaking the truth? This Seymour guy is very intelligent if he could make a hologram of Zanarkand. Maybe he's right about this. He knows that Rikku had Sin's toxin, and went through the Vanishing Stage, so he must be right. Maybe this memory that Rikku lost...could bring us closer. If it means to work for him...if that's what it takes...then...

"What must I do?" I said, asking for my first orders.

* * *

OMG!!! I'm so tired!!!! Finally this chapter is done. Please review!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if it seems a rush in the beginning. I just wanted to get to the very light lime part! (teehee) oh and just as a spoiler, there will be lemons! 


	14. I'm Right Here

Ah Lo!! (smiles) Ohmigod, there is one, AND ONLY THAT ONE reviewer who has touched my heart so by this one review! Thank you! You made me feel so much better!!!(girly scream) Everyone else says I still have a lot to learn, but YOU make me feel proud of my story. Who cares if I have bad grammer, as long as you get the message in the story and know what's going on, that's all that matters. Anyways, I won't say your name, special reviewer, but I will make special thank yous and personal response at the end of the story and to all my other reviewers, but only to those who are login, sorry for those who reviewed but as anonymous... Anyway, here is chapter 14, and remember that _when the font is like this, _it's an event that happened in the past, but then again, you could tell because the line separates them...just to be sure you remembered. ENJOY!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 14 

I was alone in my room, laying down on the bed, awake. The thunder was still going, and the rain was pouring down harder. Lightening would flash across the dark room ever few seconds. We're in a place called the Thunder Plains, and it's literally what it is. A plain where a thunderstrom never leaves. My heart would boom along with the thunder when we walked, as well as Rikku squealing or gasping at every lightening. Even with the rod towers to attract the lightening, it would still struck down in front of me by shock. As we traveled, the rain got stronger...

* * *

_"It's really coming down, ya!" Wakka yelled through the rain. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri all surround Yuna to protect her, with Auron leading the way and Rikku and I at the end. I was left to take care of Rikku and push her forward in order to keep up with the rest of the group. Suddenly, a large spark came from a nearby tower that caused Rikku to crouch down and cover her head. I kneeled down with her._

_"Come on, Rikku. It's okay. I'm right here." I said, but I wasn't sure she could hear me through the rain. I touched her shoulders, and she immediately jumped up and ran to catch up with everyone, but before she could, I saw a flash. I ran as fast as I could, "Rikku! LOOK OUT!!" I hurled at her and we both collapsed to the ground as a huge lightening bolt struck where Rikku once was._

_Everything was all calm, but the rain kept pouring. I was on top of Rikku looking down at her. She was looking up at me, breathing in deeply. Realizing the embarrassing moment, I rolled over and she quickly sat up._

_"Hurry up you two!" Wakka yelled, as we ran back with everyone. We finally found an inn, Yuna and Rikku both ran inside and the decision was made. We were to stay here for the night, or at least until the rain calms down._

* * *

I grabbed the pillow and buried my face in it. I can't believe I did that back there! I can't believe what I'm doing! What is wrong with me?! Making a deal with Seymour, one of the people who are trying to take my necklace from me! It's like I'm in a scheme to kidnap Yuna, but on a different side. 

'But then again, it's just for getting Seymour married to Yuna. How bad is that?' Said a voice in my head.

'But you saw the way Seymour looks at her. Plus, that huge ugly ass aeon he summoned back in Luca, who knows what evil, twisted powers he might have,' said the other voice.

'Yuna said herself that she would do it if it made the people happy,'

'She would have done that along time ago if she is on a journey to defeat Sin,'

'Yeah, but...I'm gonna get something for this...right?' I sound childish.

'Whatever, man. You're trading in a woman to a man, just so you could win a woman,' The voice said, bitterly.

"That's not true!" I said out loud through the pillow. Throwing the pillow aside, I sat up. Inside the inn, it was hot even with the lights off, so I was shirtless again. But I wasn't sweating from the heat in the inn. Back at Guadosalam...

* * *

_"Ah! I gotta question!" I said, enthuscially the next day. I climbed up the stairs, towards a large circular doorway. "When someone dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane right? But that's the Farplane we're going to...so are we going to meet the died people or something?" I asked. I was kind of freaked out at what might be there._

_"You'll see when we get there, ya." Wakka said, trying to hide a smile. I scratched the back of my head. I remember...he witnessed me and Rikku...dammit!_

_"I'll wait for you all here," Auron said, and sat down on the steps. I wanted to asked him why he wasn't coming, but my attention was drawn to Rikku. She was standing right in front of the mysterious barrier. I walked right next to her, but she kept looking throught the barrier._

_"Come on," I said. I walked through, and I felt fine. I looked back and she still didn't budge. I held out my hand. "Come on. I'm right here," I said, softly. It must have been decades until she reached out and I pulled her through._

_"Oh my gosh. I'm here!" She whispered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked her towards where everyone else was._

_"Hey, it's a first for me, too." And it sure was. _

_We were on a platform that was practically hovering in midair. And we were surrounded with pyreflies. Off in the distance, there was a waterfall and a large field filled with flowers, all under a fullmoon. Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna were by themselves staring at someone who was floating on the other side of the platform. Yuna was looking at two people, most likely her parents. Wakka was talking to somone who looked like me, but with red hair. Lulu was with Wakka. Rikku and I walked towards the other edge for ourselves._

_"Oh, what am I doing here anyways." Rikku mumbled to herself. She shrugged me off, I allowed it._

_"What's wrong? Isn't there someone you want to see? Like them?" I said, pointing to Wakka and Yuna. Rikku shook her head._

_"People aren't really seeing the dead, just a memory of them. They think about that person and the pyreflies respond to that image...a mere illusion." She said. No body appeared before us._

_"Well, that means no body you know is dead, right? So...Keyakku is fine. You have nothing to worry." I said, trying to sound sympathetic. She shook her head even harder._

_"It's not him...you know, only the souls that a summoner sends comes here. And those who aren't sent...don't come here." She said, sorrowful. I sighed, feeling her grief. That means someone did die, but wasn't sent...wasn't put to rest..._

_"Ummm...who?" I asked, stupidly. But it hit me_

_Her mother._

_"Well, at least he's not here." She said, in a low voice. I looked at her, but she was lost, staring at something I couldn't. He? Whose this 'he'?_

_"What do you mean...'he'?" I asked. She squared her shoulders._

_"The man that stole everything that was important to me and my people." She said with determination. _

_My heart skipped. She meant my old man. Of course he's not here because he's not died...he's Sin. All of a sudden, I remembered the crystal. It was still in my pocket, but I didn't do anything. My voice didn't spoke, nor did my hands reach into my pocket to get it. Somewhere at the back of my mind, it said to keep it a little longer. And then there is the matter of Rikku seeking revenge, when really... Jecht wants me, just like Auron said. I tried to change the subject._

_"Umm, you know...I was, uh, reading this magazine I found at the place we stayed last night, and it was in Al Bhed. But there was this one part and it was...gecc sa...something."_

_"Gecc sa kuutpoa." She said._

_"Yeah, I remember the lyrics a little." I said. Finally, she smiled and looked at me._

_"It's a song. A famous lullaby in Al Bhed. There was a story behind it."_

_"What?" I asked, totally curious. She looked more relaxed._

_"Well, the song was about a man and a woman. The man loved the woman, but she didn't loved him back. So he wrote a song for her, to tell her that he let's her free, even though he still loves her. He wrote the lyrics on a piece of paper, but he never sung it to her. They say he disappeared. When she found the paper, she cried. She just realized how much she really loved him. So she sang the song." _

_"Wow,"_

_"It's very sad, yes." She looked at the field of flowers, lost in thought. But then she looked at me, "But it's so stupid of her. She never realized such a smart, honest, handsome man." I raised my eyebrow at her._

_"Well, maybe she was...undecided." I said, she tilted her head._

_"How's that?" She asked, cutely. Wow, she needs to look in the mirror! I crossed my arms._

_"Well, maybe she loves two men, but doesn't know which one she really loves," I started to walk away back towards the barrier,"...unitl it was too late."_

* * *

Rikku never seems to open her eyes and sees what is right in front of her! So I'm doing this mission to get that lost memory and understand her more. I'll do whatever it takes to make Rikku understand how I feel. I can't just say my feelings in words. My feelings for her are too strong for words to even begin. I'm only good in actions. Like how I saved her from the thunderbolt. Even back there, my body moved on it's own, yet back in Guadosalam I make her feel guilty. I should be pushing her away for her sake, but I still try to protect her. Why do I always look so miserable?! 

Suddenly, thunder roared again, that I bet people from Luca could hear. It was night time, or at least the clock said it was well past midnight. And I still wasn't sleepy. I got up and walked down towards the lobby. They sold drinks for people who couldn't sleep, so I ordered one. Sipping the warm beer, even though I was underage, I saw the same magazine from Guadosalam. I flip through the pages until I reached to the song, Gecc sa kuutpoa. The lyrics were written, but I couldn't read Al Bhed. There were three pictures. One was a picture of a man and a woman that was ignoring each other, the second one was the man fading away into darkness, and the third picture was the woman crying with her hands over her stomach.

"It's a sad story, but romantic in a way." A man with blond hair spoke softly. I looked up and the bartender smiled at me. "You can't read it? You're not Al Bhed?"

"No," I pointed at my hair, "It's dyed."

"Ah," the man said, understanding. "My name is Rin. I own all of the Al Bhed Inn's. If you want to know the lyrics, here is a translating book to help you." He handed me a book.

"Umm, thanks." I said, not sure if I might use it. He nodded. A lightening light the room for a brief moment, and he saw that I was bare-chested.

"I'm sorry about the heat. The air conditioner got struck by lightening. It will be fixed tomorrow." He explained. I drank down the last gulp of my beer.

"Oh, I'll be gone by tomorrow, but good luck with that." I left the gil and walked back to my room. I closed the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin, because someone was standing in my room wearing a big white T-shirt.

"Rikku?!" I whispered loudly. I didn't yell because people were sleeping. She was clutching to her pillow and her hair was down. She must have gotten her extra clothes from those small, metal balls she carrys. She was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Ummm. I was just...uh, I thought you were here, but...I just thought...it was so weird to have a room to myself...usually Lulu or Yuna sleeps in the same room as me...but, I...uh." She stumbled. I just crossed my arms and smirked. Another thunder boomed and she flinched.

"I only have one bed." I said. It looks like she just realized that, too.

"Umm." She was blushing.

"It's okay. Come here." I sat down on the bed and held out my hand again. Just like I did in the Farplane. Another thunder came. "I'm right here." Another one, even louder, boomed and light the room. She ran towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. We slowly laid down and I pulled the blanket over us. She was still shaking from fear.

"Don't try to do anything." She said. I chuckled softly.

"I won't."

"And don't try to manipulate me into doing anything." She said. But my eyes were already closed, falling into sleep.

"I won't." I said, tired. But before I fell asleep, I made a small, soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night." It must have been forever until I heard Rikku whispered.

"Oh, Tidus. Oui duilr so raynd cu, pid ed rindc." (Oh, Tidus. you touch my heart so, but it hurts.)

* * *

"Oh! Can't we wait a little longer?" Rikku pouted, holding herself...and keeping a distance from me. 

"No," Auron said, stubbornly.

"Pretty pleeease? With a cherry on top and sprinkles?" She whined. But the thunder scared her, and she was quiet.

"Rikku, why are you so afraid of thunder?" Lulu asked. Lightening flashed.

"EEK! Ummm...Me and my brother went swimming...and we were attacked by this ugly water fiend...EEK!!...and my brother tried to attack it with a thunder spell...but it hit me instead!!" She yelled, and then covered her ears.

"Baby," Wakka mumbled. Lulu and I glared at him.

"What is taking Yuna so long?" Auron asked, starting to get frustrated. He looked at me, I was staring out the window looking at him through the reflection. "Tell her to hurry up," He ordered. I sighed and got up from my chair. As I walked past Wakka, who was being lectured by Lulu, I made eye contact with Rikku. The gaze was so long, I thought time stopped, but I walked away. As I quietly walked down the hall, I raised my hand to knock on Yuna's door when I heard voices.

"Huh?" I said, and pushed the door open. Yuna had her back toward me, but she quickly did something, and turned around to look back at me. Obviously, she was hiding something. "What's that?" I asked, trying to look at what was behind her.

"Uh, nothing! It's nothing." She said.

"No, you're hiding something. What is it?" I asked kindly.

"It's nothing!" She said, a little more louder, and it made me quiet. I raised my hands in defense.

"Sorry," I said and we were both quiet. Then, she finally walked out of the room, but I did saw something like a sphere clutched in her hands. I just shrugged and followed her out.

"Alright, we leave," Auron said, and we left the inn, Rikku whining. Wakka and I was the last to leave.

"Hey, I saw you two left the same room this morning." Wakka said, his arm suddenly around my head. "What were you two doing?" He said, rubbing his knuckles hard onto my head.

"Nothing!! Nothing happened, man!! Let me go!!" I yelled. And he did and laughed away.

The rest of the journey was as bad when we first came. However, the rain was less intense, and the thunder was more softer, but Rikku was still slow. Only Lulu was left to comfort her, and Wakka, Kimahri, and I surrounded Yuna. It wasn't long until Yuna stopped.

"Wait," She spoke.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yes," She simply said, looking at her feet. Rikku ran up to see what's going on.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here first." Rikku said, anxiously.

"No. I have to say it now." Yuna said, being stubborn. I looked around and saw a tower.

"Over there," I pointed at the shelter. Once we were all covered and safe from the thunder, Yuna took a deep breath. I think I know what's coming...

"I've decided to marry."

"I thought so." Lulu said, shaking her head.

"What? What changed your mind?" Wakka asked, surprised. I just crossed my arms.

"For Spira, and the people uniting together." She said. At this, I looked over at Rikku, and she wasn't smiling. I quietly made a sigh through my nose. Uniting together? But the Al Bhed have little to do with this marriage. It would just reject them even more!

"Not good enough." Auron blurted out. Then, I remember this morning.

"Hey, was it because of that sphere?" I said, loudly. Yuna jerked a little and Auron stepped forward.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I must speak to Maester Seymour first." She said. Auron and Yuna stared at each other and finally, he gave in.

"Fine, we'll meet him at Macalania Temple." He said, and walked back under the rain. Everyone else followed leaving me and Rikku behind. I looked at her.

"You know what this means?" I asked her. She stared back at me.

"I have a hunch." She said. We started to follow them. "I didn't tell you this, but...Yuna is my cousin."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Her mother is my aunt. So she's half Al Bhed."

"And yet she didn't wanted you to be with her back at Luca?"

"I don't know. I never really touched that subject with her." She said.

"Wait a minute...if she's half Al Bhed...and if she really does marry Seymour...that means she kind of has rule of the Al Bhed!"

"Yeah...she would have more authority than my father." She said, depressed, but then she winced at the thunder.

"Rikku..."

"It's okay. I've gotten use to Yuna, now. It might not be so bad..." She said, but I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. And she didn't shrug away, and she was sobbing slighty. I whispered in her ear. This time I knew she heard me.

"It's okay...I'm right here..."

* * *

"OH! Finally!" Rikku squealed with glee and ran up ahead with everyone. 

We made it to the Macalania Woods, and it was eerily yet beautiful. The trees were blue, unlike Guadosalam. The atmosphere felt more light and airy. Droplets of water cling to the trees and the leaves, making this twinkle effect. The woods were more thicker than Guadosalam and I couldn't help but feel safe and cool. After all, blue is my color!

"Come on!" Rikku yelled at me. I was the last to catch up. I smiled and ran after them. As we traveled through the woods, my mind wasn't on Yuna or her desicion or even the deal I made with Seymour. I was so calm about...everything. Maybe because I wouldn't have to convince Yuna to marry Seymour, or maybe Rikku is a little closer to me. But still...

"Hey!" Someone yelled. It was Barthello. "Have you seen Dona?"

"No," We all said at the same time. He looked defeated.

"We...we got separated. If anything were to happen to her-"

"Calm down," Auron said. "Keep looking. Don't let your emotions get hold of you. Because if you do, you might be in worse conditions."

"You're right. Thank you, Sir Auron." He said, and ran off. Rikku and I watched him go and looked at each other.

"Did-"

"Yeah," She answered before I finished. Her people were doing their job...

We continued our journey, but my mind was on what Auron said. Don't let your emotions drive you...he once said that to me when I was in Zanarkand. I didn't understood him then, but I think I do now. I know that I have to stay calm, but even so...how would I be able to express myself? How would I show Rikku my true feelings? Suddenly, Auron stopped in his tracks.

"Wait...it is here...somewhere." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, standing next to him.

"It won't take long. Something you need to see." He said, and started hacking on a tree branch that blocked a hidden path. We walked down the path and found an opening. The place was more shiny than the original path. Larger droplets filled the trees. And a wide tree, with a puddle in front of it, stood there as if it was there for years.

"These are spheres." Wakka said, looking around. Rikku tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Crystals were made here too. Yunalesca got the crystals here." She said. My eyes widen.

"The water that soaks this forest, is made for spheres. They can store memories." Auron said, and walked towards the big puddle and picked up a sphere. He walked back towards me and handed it over. I took it without question and played it back...

It wasn't what I expected, but it got my heart racing. Images and voices of Jecht, Auron, and Braska were here, ten years ago. Jecht was recording, and talking as if it was some fun vacation. It was sickening to see him take things so lightly. But then there was the last image of him, making a message for me. He said that I was stuck here just like him, and there was no going back. I pretty much figured that out when Sin didn't took me back the first time. But then he said goodbye...

"He actually sounded serious..." I said, a little angry. Everyone else was quiet.

"He was because he accepted."

"Accepted what?"

"Jecht...he always talked about going back home, to Zanarkand. And he took those pictures so he could show it to his son and wife...to you." Auron looked at me, "But the longer he traveled with us, the more he understood that he couldn't go back."

"So...he just...gave up?" I asked, and Auron nodded. Everyone was staring at us. "What?" I said, a little frustrated.

"Sir Jecht is your father?!" Wakka asked, bewildered.

"Umm...yeah." I said, scratching the back of my head. Wakka and Lulu gasped.

"No way! That's totally...whoa!" He said. I blushed.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go." I said, walking away. Wakka and Lulu quickly joined heads to gossip with Yuna. However, when I turned around, Rikku was looking at me with pure hatred.

Oh snap...

"Rik-"

"He...is your father?" She asked, acidly. I winced.

"Umm...well...you see-"

"He is your father?! And you never told me?!" She said louder.

"Rikku, I-"

"You're that bastard's son?"

"Rikku, I hate him too, but-" I held her hand, but she pulled away, furious.

"Don't touch me!" She shook her head, "Dammit! I can't even look at you now." And she stomped away, following Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri who all didn't heard.

"What was that all about?" Auron asked from behind me. I turned around.

"Oh geez, quit begging me about it."

"Now that I think about it...that crystal...is she the one you-"

"Forget it!" I yelled. I didn't wanted to be reminded of the embarrassing moment Auron saw in the crystal.

* * *

Hey, I posted this last night...but I was so SO tired, that I was too lazy to check for errors, but now I edited it better. Please Review!!! 


	15. Servant

Ah Lo my tikku fans!! School is finally over!!!!!!! YES! Now, I can write and post my story! isn't that swell? (smiles) gosh, i feel so bashful for some reason! Anyways, here is chapter 15 and just a heads up...someone you all should know is gonna make an appearance. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And if you found errors, let me know (just don't say stuff like my story sucks...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy

* * *

Chapter 15 

"Rikku, open up. Please!" I said, knocking on the door. But it didn't open.

We've found a quiet, non-Al Bhed own, inn next to a frozen lake. The guado servant to Seymour met us here, and took Yuna, saying that Seymour would like to speak to her at the Temple. At first, everyone wanted to follow Yuna, but the guado said it is 'Guado Traditions.' We were to wait here for one night and then head toward the Macalania Temple. I didn't complain, because my issues were else where. Ever since we agreed to stay, Rikku shut herself in her room and wouldn't come out. I was banging on the door all day, even when the pale sun was setting.

"Give it a rest, ya." Wakka said, walking down the hall. Resting my head on her door, I felt Wakka's hand on my shoulder.

"She'll get over the news. I mean, when Lulu thought she was...you know...she never talked to me either. But then she found out she really wasn't and-"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him. He stared back at me, a little confused.

"You guys did it, ya? Isn't she pregnant?" He simply asked. My mouth dropped in horror.

"NO! You think we...GEEZ, Wakka!! No!" I yelled, feeling my face go red.

"Oh, you didn't? But you two came out of the same room back at Thunder Plains, so I thought..." He scratched his head. Feeling totally embarrassed, I stormed my way back to my room and slam the door shut.

Sitting down on my bed, I pulled out the crystal and started fiddling with it to calm me down. The blue light glowed, and shined softly on my face, but I ignored it. My mind was still on Rikku. I couldn't blame her for hating me, now that she knows I'm Jecht's son, Rikku's mother killer. But even so...I didn't believe my old man had the guts to kill someone. And even if it was him, I should have told her sooner. Maybe I should tell her about the crystal...

I looked down at the blue tear-drop in my hand. The images inside were moving again. They weren't making much noise, but this tune came out of the crystal. I raised it to my ear and listened, and it was the same tune I heard at the trip to Kilika. The little girl was humming it. I looked at the image, and there was the same little girl humming and dancing, but that was all I could make out. I pocketed it away, and ruffled my hair to release my stress. I want to tell Rikku about the crystal, I really do! But I feel uncertain.

'Give it to her, it belongs to her!' The conscience said.

'But it helped me out a few moments. It could be helpful in the future.' The other side said.

'If you give it her, she might forgive you.'

'If I give it to her, she doesn't need me or my necklace anymore. She'll go back to Keyakku.'

'No she wouldn't.'

'How can you be so sure?!'

'Because back at Guadosalam, she said that even though she wants us to be together, she can't. Meaning, she does like you.'

I slowly stood up. That's right! She said that. Feeling my body move on its own again. I walked down the hall and headed toward Rikku's room. I banged on the door, but when I did, it opened. I walked in and no one was there. I started to feel worried, so I walked outside the inn to find her, but she wasn't anywhere. I went back inside and walked around the hallways. Suddenly, I heard someone crying. Quietly, I tip-toed my way around the corner, and a room was slightly open and the crying was coming from inside. I listened.

"-you tell him?" Said a familiar voice. It was Lulu, and it was Rikku who was crying.

"I-I don't know how! Plus, I can't!"

"I know you can't. But Rikku, even if he isn't the one you're going to marry, you should still tell him your feelings." Lulu said, wisely. My heart started beating. Rikku is going to marry someone? Who?!

"I can't tell him my feelings. I yelled at him because he's...I...I don't know what I feel." She sobbed, "I know I sound selfish, but I love them both. But I don't know which one I love more."

"If you love them both, then you really don't love either of them. You would know if you're in love if that special someone makes your heart beat...does he make your heart race as much as your fiance?" Lulu asked. There was a pause, and I practically stopped breathing.

"There was this one time...back at Besaid Island, he found me singing on the tree branch behind the temple," Rikku replied. I felt butterflies in my stomach. She's talking about me! "And he told me, that sometimes, he feels like his body moves on its own just to protect me. As if he promised me. I told him one time, that I don't need his protection. I feel so guilt, because...whenever he's around...I do feel safe. He's so unique, you know. And I hate myself for pushing him away." Her voice trailed off and continued to cry.

"There, there. You didn't wanted either of you two to get hurt. I bet if you told him about your marriage, he probably be crushed." Lulu said, with kindness. "Although... if he really loved you, he would approve your marriage."

"What?!" Rikku cried. Silently, I also whispered 'What?!'

"He would because when you love someone, you wish nothing but to make the other person happy. You are happy about your marriage, are you?"

"I'm..."

"Rikku?" Lulu asked. My heart was beating so loud, I placed my hand over it.

"I'm happy." She said, with no hesitation. All of a sudden, my world went silent. I couldn't hear anything, or feel anything. My body moved again, and took me to my room, where I fell on my bed.

I wasn't crying. I wasn't screaming. I didn't felt angry. But I hate this empty feeling, as if...I don't care. But I want to! I want to march right into that room, and take Rikku away. Tell her my heart yearns for her, or that I can't go own without her, but the words won't come out right. I'm missing something. Rolling over to my side, I realized that it was my fault. I make things harder for her, so I might as well make things best for her and...move on...

I got up and walked out of the inn, into the cold night. The smoke was coming out of my mouth, and the snow made soft crush noises as I walk around the lake. My mind was made up, and I don't feel regret either. I'm going to find Seymour, and I'll be his servant in exchange for Rikku's memory, but I'm not going to keep them for myself. Once I have Rikku's lost memories, I'll give it to her, unharmed and intact. Only then will Rikku understand how I serious I am...

* * *

"Who are you?" Said the monk outside the Temple. I was cold and shivering. The monsters that attacked me along the way were larger and stronger than those that come out during the day. I felt weak, and hungry...but it was worth the long trip. 

"I'm...here." I panted. "To see...Seymour."

"Maester Seymour is busy. Come back another-"

"I'm one of Yuna's guardians! I must speak to Seymour!" I yelled. The monk looked hard at me.

"You look like an Al Bhed scum. Leave this place at-" He said, but I just shoved him out of the way, and he fell into the snow, face forward. I kicked the doors open. My footsteps echoed loudly inside.

"Seymour, I need to talk to you!" I yelled out. The noise rang forever. Finally, a door opened to the left and out came Seymour, himself.

"What is all this racket...oh! You've come!" He said, surprised. He turned around, indicating to follow him. So I did, into a private room. Yuna wasn't anywhere.

"Where's Yuna?"

"She is sleeping." He turned around to face me. I tried not to break the eye contact. He chuckled. "So... you managed to convince Yuna?"

"What of it?"

"We made a deal didn't we?" He said, and held out his hand. At first, I thought I was suppose to give him something, but then a faint blue figure stood in the palm of his hand. The figure turned into a small sphere, and I knew exactly what it was. Seymour was true to his word...

"You weren't lying!" I said, staring at the sphere. "How-"

"It does not matter how...but don't you want it? Take your precious Rikku's memories and...alter them." He said. I gulped.

"I don't deserve it. They aren't mine to keep." I whispered, and the sphere disappeared. Seymour smiled.

"Why not?" He asked, in his sleepy voice. I stared at him, and it looked like he knew what I was going to say.

"I offer you my service...in return for all of Rikku's memories...untouched." I said, firmly. Seymour's eyebrow raised as he smirked. He walked up close to me.

"Agreed. But...I want to see you complete your first task as my servant, and then you'll get her memories." He said. I shrugged a shoulder.

"Fine." I said, coldly.

"I want you to..."

* * *

"Tidus, where have you been, ya?" Wakka said, running towards me from the inn. The sun was rising when I was walking back from the Temple, but they didn't know... 

"I went for a walk." I lied. But Wakka was to boneheaded to tell the difference. He just nodded.

"Alright then. We should head up to the Temple and find Yuna." Auron said, as everyone else walked out of the inn. Rikku was last, and she was avoiding me again. I moaned as we began our journey again, but I wanted to get some sleep. Dragging my feet, I followed everyone.

I knew that Rikku was behind me, because I saw Auron, Kimahri, Wakka and Lulu ahead of me. I started to walk slower, so there be a good distance between me and everyone else. Rikku still didn't walk pass me, so I turned around. She stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you walking so far away? Go in front of me." I said, "I'll worry if I can't see you."

"Ummm...ok." She said, blushing, and ran up ahead. Looking from her back, she has a very slender body. She's a head shorter than me, so I wonder how old she is, but even if she was younger than me...she's got some fine curves!

"I can't stand it! It makes me nervous!!" She suddenly turned around and yelled at me.

"What?" I said, loudly. But everyone else was too far ahead of us to hear.

"I can't stand you walking behind me!" She said, looking back at me. "Can't...can't we just...walk next to each other?" She asked, fiddling her goggles. I raised my eyebrow and scratched the back of my head. This is a shock...

"Okay...if it's possible..." I mumbled. I thought she was mad at me. So we continued to walk, side by side. I tried hard not to look at her, and focus on the mission I was given. The very thought of it made my heart sank. I started a conversation.

"So...uh...how's your scar?" I asked, stupidly.

"Oh! Ummm...much better. I hardly feel any pain." She said, but then bit her nails. I knew she was lying about that last part. Of course she's in pain...because of me!

"Oh...that's good." I said, and nothing more after that until Rikku exploded again.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled at me, and we both stopped walking. I frowned at her.

"For what?!" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry I was angry at you. But it's just...he killed my mother, you know." She whipped away a tear, "And I do anything to get my revenge."

"Rikku," I walked closer to her as she started to cry. "Please don't cry. I hate him too." She looked up at me.

"Why? What did he do to you?" She asked. She was still crying, so I held her hands.

"That doesn't matter. But I...when this is all over, we can go after him...together." I said, and right then I pulled out the crystal. Rikku gasped.

"That's-"

"My father lost this for ten years...then I found it. I didn't know it was yours...but it is now." I said, as the crystal glowed in my hands. I placed into her hand and the glow disappeared. At first she cried, but then she started to laugh.

"I can't take it." She said, suddenly.

"What?!"

"It's not glowing for me..." She gave it back to me,"...but it's glowing for you."

"Rikku, I...This is what the Al Bheds want!"

"It's alright!...I'm glad to know that it's safe with you." She said, closing her eyes and smiling at me. But I frowned, pocketing away the crystal. How would she know that it'd be safe?...

"Rikku...there is something I have to tell you." I said, letting go of her hands. She tilted her head. "I'm...no longer Yuna's guardian...I'm working for someone else now...I have to leave."

"What? Why? Where?" She asked. A tear slid down her cheek. Softly, I wiped it away and held her face in my palm.

"Why I wonder...I don't know...but I feel like it's the only way." I started to walk away. "You'll see when we get there..."

* * *

"Lady Yuna's guardians, please follow me." The guado said. We walked inside and went into the room to the right. Just as Seymour told me... 

"The Lady Yuna well arrive soon." He said and left, closing the door. Everyone started to chat again, except me and Kimahri. I was all by myself, leaning my back against the door, and Rikku was gossiping with Lulu. I was looking at her, and she knew it. Finally, she walked towards me. I was still leaning the door with my hands in my pocket.

"What's taking so long? What's gonna happen?" She asked. I just blinked and stared at the ground.

"You'll see..." Was all I could say. My heart feels so...heavy.

I can't believe I'm doing this!!

"You guys," I said out loud, "maybe...we should go look for Yuna." I said, as planned...

"Good idea, she must be in the Cloister of Trials. Let's go." Auron said, and we all followed him. But then, at the top of the stairs, there was a green sphere, waiting for us.

"What's that?" Wakka said. Everyone surround it, but I kept my distance...

"Wait!" Rikku yelled, but it was too late. Wakka touched it and the sphere blew up in their faces, trapping everyone inside a large bubble that suspended in midair. I was still standing, looking up at them, with a gloomy face.

"Tidus! Quick! Get us down, ya!" Wakka yelled. As Kimahri tried to attack the enlarged sphere, but didn't made a scratch. I didn't move. Auron was looking at me, hard.

"What are you doing?" He said. But I just stared back, until I found the right words...

"I'm sorry...but this is my story! And...there is something I need to understand!" I said, looking at Rikku. "And if it means to get you guys out of the way...then I will!" I yelled. Rikku banged on the sphere.

"No! Don't do this! Whatever it is you don't understand, I'll help you! You and I are alike. You're not alone!" She screamed.

"What are you planning to do?" Lulu yelled.

"I'm going with Seymour," they all gasped, "...and Yuna is coming too."

"You're kidnapping Yuna?!" Wakka asked, furious. I shook my head.

"No! Seymour is just taking Yuna to marry him. And I'm going as his servant."

"Tidus! He's hypnotizing you! Don't you see. Everything he said to you is a lie. Don't trust him!" Rikku yelled. But I felt kind of tired, and far away.

"But Rikku," I said, dreamy like, "He promised me something in return. Memories, he said...memories that are so important to me that I have lost...he said that. Don't worry about me."

"No! Tidus, come back!" She said. Her voice seemed more distance, and so was everyone else. I walked down the stairs and the guado guards were waiting for me. But then, a loud voice rang in the back of my head.

"Well done, servant. Now, met me at the lake. Yuna is here with me, so come with haste." It said.

"Yes, master..." I mumbled and left the Temple.

* * *

"Tidus, what are you-" Yuna said, but Seymour cut her off. 

"Now, now Lady Yuna. I asked for one guardian to come, and he will be with you until the wedding is over. You'll see your other fellow guardians soon." Seymour explained, and we walked back into the woods. Yuna was walking next to me.

"Tidus, where is everyone?" She asked, as soon as Seymour was far ahead of us.

"One of his guado dudes said that only one of us can come with you to the wedding. You got your aeon, right? Auron agreed to met us at the Calm Lands or something." I lied. But Yuna didn't noticed.

"Strange. Auron doesn't seem the type to agreed on things but his own decisions." She said. I shrugged.

"Maybe because it's nothing to worry about." I said, and then Seymour stopped.

"We shall take a short-cut." He said, and waved his hand. A shiny path appeared and twisted in the sky, leading out of the Macalania Woods. We walked along the path and found ourselves in the entrance of Bevelle city. "We're here." Seymour said, excited.

Bevelle was even larger than Luca. More buildings were next to each other, and there were sky walkways between buildings. The colors looked like a royal city, and the tallest building stood in the middle. People seemed in a hurry to get to their destination, and others were frantically trying to sell their products. It was a lively city, but the atmosphere felt traditional. As if someone very important lives here...

"Maester Mika will wed us, Lady Yuna. I send a message to them earlier, so they await us." Seymour said. Yuna gasped. I was shocked too.

"Already! That's so fast!" She said. Seymour chuckled and walked away. "...and strange..." She whispered and followed Seymour into a massive building. Seymour stood by the door.

"Through there, Yuna, are maids that will help you get ready. They will guide you where to go." He said, and did the prayer. Yuna hesitated at first, but prayed also. She walked inside. "Now...follow me servant."

We walked down a couple of hallways, that it felt like a maze. But then we reached to the center of the building and the ceiling was tall and lavishly decorated with curtains and the symbol of Yevon. A long stairway in the center climbed up and lead outside. Monks were running around and so were priestesses. They were getting ready for the wedding. Seymour led my to a room.

"There is an outfit for you to wear. During the wedding, you'll act as my bodyguard in case those foolish guardians come to ruin my wedding." He said and left.

I entered the room, and my mouth was slightly open in shock. It was huge. And the bed looked so welcoming, since I haven't slept in such along time. But the outfit Seymour said, was spread on the bed. I removed all my Zanarkand clothes and armor, and put on the new clothes. I decided to put my armor back on, and looked myself in the large mirror. I wore black shorts that half way covered my knees, and a white tank top with a very thin, black vest over it. My armor was on, as well my necklace. I felt weird in Spira's style, but it came with a cool belt that held pouches of items and a small dagger. But I still had my sword, and the crystal was safe inside my pocket. Satisfied, I walked out of the room, but someone bump into me.

"Sorry," we both said. I rubbed my forehead and so did he.

"Are you Tidus?" The dude with blond, white hair asked. I nodded. "Seymour wants you up there." He pointed up the stairs that led outside, where the wedding must be held.

"Okay, thanks...uh..."

"Baralai," he said and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to me you," I said. He was alright. His tan was darker than me, a little taller and looked older. He wore monk robes, but in his hands were the same outfit I was wearing. "Are you a bodyguard also?"

"Yes, but to Lady Yuna. You and I are gonna have to work together." He said. I nodded.

"Cool! I'll wait for you out here, then." And he went inside to change. When he came out, he's clothing was a little different than mine, but it was easy to tell that we were going to be working together. He wore black pants and a black shirt that was half way buttoned up showing off his muscular arms. He also had the same belt that carried a few pouches of items and the same dagger. His hair was tied back into a ponytail with a few bangs. I raised my eyebrow at him

"What are trying to do? Impress a girl?" I asked. He just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe."

"Oh! Who?" I said, trying to make friends with him. We walked towards the stairs together.

"It's not for you to know." He said, smiling. "What about you? Aren't you trying to impress someone?"

"I...don't think so..." I mumbled. Far away in the back of my head, was a shadow, that look like a girl. But I can't see her face. It is already a distance piece of my memory. Then Baralai frowned as he watched the worried monks zooming across the lobby.

"Look at them. They care more about this wedding than the people in Kilika. I heard their home was destroyed by Sin." He said, darkly.

"Really?" I said. That piece of information sounds...familiar.

"Yeah." He said, disappointed. I tilted my head.

"Are you against this wedding?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Of course! You know that Seymour is just using Lady Yuna." He said. I suddenly felt angry.

"No way! Maester Seymour is an honorable man. He is true to his word, and I would know." I said, rather loud. Baralai looked shocked.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He said, defensively.

We were outside on top of a wide sky walkway, but the sides were unprotected. Anyone could jump to their deaths to the city below. The red carpets were laid out, and flowers littered the place. As we walked along the alley, we reached a four-way intersections. The pathway in front of us lead to a stairway where Maester Mika will say the words of the holy matrimony. The pathway to the right is where Seymour will appear, and Yuna shows up on the left path.

Baralai and I headed towards the stairs and climbed up. We just nodded to each other and took our post at the either ends of the top stairs, waiting for the groom and the bride to come. Maester Mika and a few monks were with us, and soldiers with their rifle guns lined up along the edge of the sky walkways. Machine was hovering in the sky, clicking a few times. We all were looking at Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna walk towards us, completely dressed.

Maester Seymour looked fabulous, as always. And Yuna looked beautiful in the white dress. but as she came closer and climbed up the steps with Seymour, she looked like she rather be anywhere else than here. She looked up at me with a sad face, and I couldn't help but look away. I remember that green eye of hers...it looks just like...someone I should know...

"What is that?" Said a guard next to me. I followed his gaze and far in the distance, where Baralai and I came, was a crowd that was coming closer and closer. I slowly drew out my sword. While Mika was still speaking, and the two newly-weds were saying their vows, the crowd was heading towards us.

"It's them." I whispered. Baralai saw them too, and pulled out a double-end blade staff. Together, we slowly walked half way down the stairs. Finally, they've reached the bottom of the stairs, but the guards pointed their guns in their faces. Among the group was a familiar blond girl...

"No! Please, don't shot!" Yuna yelled. But the guards didn't put their guns down. I turned around to see what happened. Yuna had here staff out, and Seymour looked bored. Yuna turned to Seymour. "I will not go on with this!" She said, determined.

"Yuna! We're here to take you back." Said the blond girl. A guard jabbed her with his gun.

"Be quit, heathen!" He said. But I suddenly fell back down to earth, hard. The shadow that was at the back of my head, became clear. I remember her! It's Rikku...and he dare touch her like that?! I started to run down towards her, but then I felt being throw back, landing back on top of the stairs with Seymour.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seymour said. I fell down hard on the ground, next to his feet. He stomped his back on me. "You are my servant. You do as I say." He said. I down at Rikku...and she was looking at me. I bowed my head in defeat.

"Yes...master." I moaned.

"Do know why you are my servant?" Seymour hissed, and pushed harder on my back. Slowly, I felt like dreaming again...

"For lost memories..." I said.

"NO!" The blond girl yelled. I looked at her. "Tidus, don't do this! How long will you do what Seymour says and losing yourself to him? What memories could possibly be worth all that?" She yelled. The guard butted his gun at her face, and she fell down. She looked up at me, her lip bleeding. "I'll accept you no matter what, Tidus. If there is something you don't understand, I will help you! But, please, don't trust Seymour to give you that. If you feel like you have to cooperate...THAN TAKE ME INSTEAD!!" She screamed.

I...know her...

"Fire!" Seymour ordered. But suddenly, a flash erupted and the clouds above circled around us. A thunderstorm came and struck down. When the smoke cleared, Yuna was standing right next to an electrical aeon that was shaped like a horse.

"Lady Yuna..." I heard Baralai whispered. Seymour took his foot off of me and laughed.

"You dare face against me?" he said. I slowly stood up behind him.

"I will not let you kill my fellow guardians." She said, firmly. And her staff held in front of her and started to twirl it.

"Attack them!" Seymour ordered. I slowly, ran down the stairs to join the guards, and Baralai stood dumbfound.

"Run!" Yelled the man in the red coat. Yuna and her guardians ran away as the guards chased after them. But with the thunder aeon, they were about to get away. I stopped running, and let the guards chase them. Baralai run up next to me, panting. Suddenly, a single shot went off, followed by a cry.

"They got someone..." Baralai murmured. I ran up to see who. The guards were surrounding the captured one. Seymour was behind me.

"Well, well, well...it looks like you got your wish, little girl." Seymour chuckled. There, laid the blond haired girl, with an orange tank top and green shorts, clutching her hands around her leg, where she was shot.

* * *

OMG!!!! GASP!!! This was really long! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the special appearance guest...Baralai! Now, let me things a little clear so that way no one will be confused. Tidus is indeed under Seymour's control, so Tidus doesn't remember Rikku that well except when he sees her getting hurt. Like that time when the guard hit her, because he feels like his body move own his own to protect her, right? I know someone will say that Baralai shouldn't be here because in FFX-2 he was in the Crimson Squad...well...this is a FFX fanfic and not a FFX-2. if it was i would have posted this story in the ffx-2 section. Use your head! And if you're still confused about why Tidus offered himself to Seymour...I would have to send you an email of a FULL explaination, right now, I'm taking to much space... and i could be here all night trying to type this up. So just email me your question so far about what has happen SO FAR. 

And with that, please review!!!


	16. Escaping Bevelle

Hope you liked that last chapter. I tried to make it seem like Tidus was going back an forth between being possessed and going back to normal. You see more of that in this chapter...oh gosh i just i made a spoiler...anyways, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 16 

"Just ask her questions. She might know something," said Lord Kinoc, "After all she is Al Bhed. We could...persuade her where her people are." I was in the underground prison cells where they locked the blond girl away. Maester Seymour, Lord Kinoc, and a few other monks were discussing what to do with her.

"Capital idea, Kinoc. Who shall do the honors?" Said one of the monks. I was leaning my back against the wall with my arms crossed, not really caring what's going to happen next.

"Let my bodyguard do the job." Seymour spoke. He turned around and look at me. "I'm sure you can do it while I speak with Maester Mika about the incident, right?" I stood up straight.

"Sure, master." I said, mindlessly. I started to walk away towards the girl's cell when I heard Seymour yelled after me.

"I'll send someone to give you the tools," he called. I just nodded.

The dungeons were pretty nasty. It was spacious, but pipes stuck out everywhere in the high ceiling, and dripping. Down below, was a pool of greenish colored water, and a dark shadow swimming in it. Special cell prisoners where locked in large bird cages over the water, and left there. The moderate ones for brief arrest, was higher up, close to outside. Those cells were rooms with nothing but a cold bed with no blankets on a dirty, hard floor. The guards put the blond girl in the moderate cells. I walked down more hallways and turned a corner. In a cell, all by herself, was the girl. When she saw me coming, she ran up to me and grasp the bars.

"Tidus! I...what's-" She started, but I was busy unlocking the door and walked inside. She slowly walked backwards, her hands holding herself as if she was cold. I crossed my arms.

"You know my name?" I asked. She looked shocked, and suddenly ran up to me and hugged me around my neck. Her soft body felt so warm against my chest. My arms were just hovering in air, unsure if I should push her away, or hold her.

"Tidus, what's happened to you?! Don't you remember me?" She cried. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I felt her tears soak my shoulder.

I remember this embracement...from somewhere. I know this...warmth from my past. The smell of her hair, and the shadow appearing in my mind started to clear again. The girl became a familiar face, and this feeling deep within my heart rose once more...along with pain...

"Rikku...?" I whispered. She looked up at me and I gazed deep into her eyes. They were green with that spiral effect, but there was the faint blue color I remembered. I placed my hands on her head in shock. "Rikku!" I hugged her tightly.

"You remember me, now?" She choked. I did. I remember the last time we held each other like this...as if the world was falling apart around us.

"Rikku... I'm so sorry...what have I done?" I moaned and buried my face in her hair. Slowly, we looked at each other again, and lean in closer and closer until we touched lips.

It started out as a shy kiss, but then the memories came back to me, and I reached deeper. Showing her how sorry and guilty I feel through the kiss. She responded back, forgiving me with the same passion. Our lips began to part between quick breaths. Rikku was combing my hair with her fingers, and my hands sliding up and down her back. Steadily, we walked backwards until Rikku fell over on top of the bed, but we both didn't care. Still kissing wildly, my hands traveled along her sides, and finally got the courage to go under her tank top. But then we both pulled away from our kiss when we heard a loud noise.

I looked up, and no one was there, but the noises was louder. I quickly stood up and check if anyone was coming. Rikku was behind me.

"Rikku, you have to get out of here." I said. But then she reached to hold my hand.

"Come with me," she said. I looked back at her, unsure of what to say next. Then, I pulled out the crystal and forced it into her hands, the glow faded away when she touched it.

"Take it, please. It's not safe with me." I said, but she shook her head. "You'll be fine. The exit is not that far. I'll distract them." She looked like she was about to cry.

"You're making it sound like you're going to sacrifice yourself! Come with me!" She said, louder. I just swallowed hard.

"Where are your weapons?" I asked, realizing she didn't had them.

"They took them." She simple answered. Cursing out loud, I pulled out my dagger.

"Use this, then. It should help out until you find Yuna. She probably went to the temple, knowing her." Suddenly, a voice was heard, but it sounded like a crowd was coming. I grabbed Rikku's hand to follow me out the cell and we sprinted down the halls.

"She's escaped! Find her!" Someone yelled behind us.

"Over there!" The other guard yelled. Gunshots barely missed us, but there were about ten guards after us. We turned a corner, and up the stairs was the exit to outside. I held Rikku shoulders so she wouldn't shake. But she was crying.

"I-I don't want to say goodbye like this!" She said. The guards were coming.

"Just go, and don't look back!" I yelled. I pushed her, but she didn't climb the stairs. With one last look, she turned and ran towards the door. I ran back down the hall and faced the guards. They pointed their guns at me, and I pulled out my sword, charging.

"Fire!" The commander yelled. But I was right in their faces, and slashed at them.

It was a long battle. Determined not to lose, I took nearly all of their hits, but I didn't fell down. I made sure that no guard could pass me, so they wouldn't catch Rikku. I reached into my pouches and threw an item at the crowd, and they blew away in flames.

"All units of section 12, report to exit 23. Stop the bodyguard! Capture him!" A soldier yelled through his radio, but I kicked it away and slashed at him as well.

Soon, more soldiers came and charged at me. I was getting tired, but I still fought. However, they had swords with them, and they attacked me. Blood dripped on my clothes, and my white tank top was slashed diagonally. My mouth tasted of metal as I spitted blood out. Roaring, I sliced and diced all the guards that stood before me, but they just kept coming. My hands were covered in blood, and I was bruised and wounded everywhere. My body ached, and my head was pounding. Standing in a pile of bodies and surrounded with pyreflies, Baralai came with his platoon. When he saw me, he halted and just stared in shock. I was so tired. I couldn't fight anymore. I dropped to my knees, and fell forward.

My world fading into darkness...

* * *

The pain was incredible. It felt like my body was on fire. Squeezing my hands to fists, I felt dry blood, crumbled away. I tried to move, but it was too painful. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in a moderate cell, laying on the stone floor. Steadily, I sat up and saw that I was still covered in blood. My clothes were tattered, and my wounds were deep and untreated. I stood up, wincing. 

"So, you decided to disobey my orders," said a sleepy, but angry voice. I wheeled around, and Seymour was gazing at me through the locked bars. His eyes were flaming with rage. I glared back at him.

"Well, maybe you should know you can never hypnotize humans like fiends!" I yelled, but the pain was too much and dropped down on one knee.

"I could kill you right now." He said, unlocking the door and walking in. I stared at the ground. "But I could take away your pain...in exchange...for something." He whispered. I was staring down at his feet.

"Not anymore! I want nothing to do with you!" I yelled, holding my stomach to stop the bleeding.

"Fool..." He groaned, and kicked me in the face. I felt my nose go hot, and blood gushing out. He pulled my hair, forcing me to face him, but my eyes were closed.

"Go da hell..." I moaned.

"I know that Yuna is heading for the temple. And there, your precious Rikku will be. I'll bring you there...and you'll have front row seats to watch her scream in pain until she dies! Along with Yuna and her guardians!" He spitted at me.

No...I've lost. I guess something like this was going to happen. And I can't do anything about it...everything I ever tried to make things better...anyone I tried to reach out for...they fade away. I can't touch them...

I have no where to go back to...again...

"What do you want from me?" I muttered.

"Tell me everything you know about Sin!" Seymour ordered. I looked at him.

"What? Why?"

"Legend has it, that Sin has powers over time. It can only go back in time when it was first born, and it can't go past its time when its destined to die. If the legends were true, than Sin can go back in time when Zanarkand was at power." He pulled my head close to his face." I was there at Operation Mi'ihen. Sir Auron is always a calm man...but so were you..."

"What of it?"

"You know something of Sin. Tell me, and I'll spare Yuna and her guardians. If not, you'll apologize to them when you meet them in the Farplane!"

In exchange for Rikku's life...by telling Seymour who Sin is? Will it really help safe them all? Can I make a difference...instead of a causing more suffering? If that's what it takes...

"Sin is Jecht...my father." I whispered. I looked up, and Seymour was smiling. It made me sick.

"Thank you very much." He said and stood up. "I suppose you have no use for this then." He said, holding up a blue sphere.

"Wha?!" I managed to say.

He was holding Rikku's memories in that sphere. I could see the images zooming through it. He threw it down and stomp on it, crushing the sphere to pieces. Shocked, I watched him grind each piece to dust.

"You dick!!" I shouted, but he raised his arm and I felt an invisible whip smack on my face as I fell on my back.

"Fool. You should've know better than to trust me." He said, locking the door and walked away.

* * *

"Pssh! Tidus!" Someone whispered. "Tidus! Get up!" Someone threw a rock at my head. 

"Ow! What the f-" I sat up, and there was Baralai unlocking my cell.

"Bara-" I started to yell.

"SHHH! The guards will hear." He whispered loudly. Like me, he was still in his bodyguard uniform, except his was still whole and he looked tired to the bone. I got up, but I winced and dropped to my knee again. I was still injured. Baralai noticed this.

"Curaga," he whispered, and light surrounded me. I slowly stood up and all my wounds where gone, but my blood was still on me. Baralai threw my old Zanarkand clothes at me, and held out my sword. "Here. It maybe night time, but there are still guards on watch. When you're finish changing, met me at exit 23." He said, and quietly, walked away.

Without hesitation, I changed, equipped my Brotherhood sword, and quietly ran after Baralai. Remembering the pathway I showed Rikku, I found the stairs that led outside. The door was open, and Baralai was there waiting. I climbed up and followed him through Bevelle.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. The moon was out, and the streets weren't as packed, but we walking under the shade, away from the street lights.

"When you were out cold after that battle, I was ordered to find Yuna and her guardians." We walked down a dark alleyway, "I sent my troops to split up while I searched in the temple. She was there, along with her guardians and Seymour...and your girl."

"Er-" I blushed. He continued.

"Seymour blocked their way into the temple. I helped them...but Yuna couldn't get inside the temple...too many guards, so we ran. I told them I'll assist them to escape. I know this place in Bevelle where they can lay low for tonight. Then, I went out to the port and set up a ship for you all because Macalania is swarming with guards also. They're waiting for you, 'cause they told me you're Yuna's guardian as well."

"Wait, Yuna didn't get the aeon?"

"No," He said, gloomy.

He stopped and suddenly ducked behind a dumpster. I hide behind another dumpster as a group of soldiers ran past us. They were searching for me...

"Anything?" One said.

"Nothing."

"Check at the market." And they were gone. Baralai sighed and continued to walk.

"We better hurry." He said. I frowned.

"They'll know you helped me." I said, feeling guilty. He didn't said anything after that. Finally, we've reached to the docks. There weren't any guards here as we walked all the way to the very last dock. A large ship was about to sail. Finally, Baralai turned around and looked at me with a serious look.

"I was helping Yuna. It wasn't for you." He said, smirking. My jaw dropped.

"What?! I thought we were friends?" I said, loudly. But then he laughed.

"Friends? Nah!" He said, and placed his hand on my shoulder, "more like a little brother to me!" After I got over the shock, I smirked too and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, man...but they're still gonna find out you helped me...er, I mean Yuna." I said. He started to walk away.

"It's alright. I know all the streets in Bevelle. I can handle myself just fine." He said, and turned around. "One more thing, remember when you asked me if I was trying to impress a girl?" I nodded. "Can you guess who by now?" I smiled.

"Yuna," I answered. He smirked, and walked away.

* * *

"TIDUS!" Yuna yelled, and ran up to hug me. Everyone was around me. "Rikku, told us everything." She said, pulling away. Blushing, Rikku also came up and hugged me harder. When she moved aside, Wakka came behind me. 

"I knew you were possessed, ya!" Wakka said, squeezing my neck and grinding his knuckles on my head.

"I'm sorry, okay! Let me go!" I yelled, choking. He did while laughing.

"Let's put some distance between us and Bevelle, now." Auron said, seriously. "We should find a shore between the Calm Lands and Mount Gagazet."

"Ya, that's what that BerryLie said." Wakka added, crossing his arms.

"His name is Baralai." Yuna said, but even at night, I say a faint pink blush on her cheeks. I softly chuckled.

"Wakka, aren't you suppose to stir the ship?" Lulu asked, with her hands on her hips. Wakka, looking as if he just remembered, ran back inside the command room.

"I'm on it!" He yelled back.

"You all seem...very cheerful." I said. They all stared at me. Rikku smiled.

"Because you're back." She said. But my heart throbbed, painfully.

"After everything I did?! After all the trouble I caused?! Kidnapping Yuna, being Seymour's bodyguard, telling Seymour information, Yuna didn't get the aeon in Bevelle..." I looked at Rikku. I wanted to tell her about the memories, but I didn't want to say it in front of everyone.

"So? Seymour is gone, that's something to be thankful!" She said, confidently. Everyone else nodded. Feeling left out, I raised my eyebrow.

"Umm...eh?" Was all I said. Rikku giggled, and explained.

"After that big green sphere you put us in and disappeared, back in Macalania Temple, Yuna showed us Jyscal's sphere..."

* * *

_"Why didn't you showed it to us before__?" Auron asked Yuna. After Tidus left, the green sphere they were in,__ disappeared. Yuna was in shocked and mentioned a sphere. She showed them, and Lord Jyscal, Seymour's father, made a confession of Seymour's black heart, his twisted mind, how he is using the summoners, and asked to stop Seymour before he caused any chaos._

_"I'm sorry. I thought that if I married Seymour, I could stop him." Yuna said._

_"All by yourself?" Auron asked. Yuna was quiet._

_"So...wait, Lord Seymour...murdered his father?" Wakka asked, bewildered._

_"Just so he could be Maester." Lulu concluded._

_"That means Tidus really is possessed by Seymour. He's not himself!" Rikku said. hopping from one foot to the other._

_It was a long run, but they all reached Bevelle, and found where Yuna was being married. The long, wide sky walkway and protected with guards, but everyone gave their all, until they reached to end of the walkway, looking up at Yuna, Seymour, and Tidus. After everyone ran away, Yuna led them towards the temple. Along the way, Rikku caught up with them. Lulu ran up to her._

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked. Rikku was panting, but when she got her breath back she explained.

"Tidus helped me escape. He seemed back to normal when he saw me. And then he told me to head for the temple, 'cause you guys might be there." At this, everyone ran towards the temple ahead of them. It seemed like no one was blocking the entrance, but then a dark green aura appeared in front of them. With his magic, Seymour had teleported before them.

_"There you are, Lady Yuna. You shouldn't cause such trouble," said Seymour. Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri pulled out their weapons and stood in front of Yuna. Seymour frown at them. "You raise your weapons against me?"_

_"Step any closer to Yuna, and we'll show no mercy." Auron said._

_"Really? No matter, I'll take your life as well."_

_"No!" Yuna yelled. She pulled out her staff, "I won't let you hurt my guardians...Maester Seymour, I've come all this way to stop you!"_

_"Why?" He asked, lazily._

_"You killed your father!" Rikku yelled while at this same time Wakka yelled._

_"You murdered Lord Jyscal!"_

_"How do know of this?" Seymour said, acidly._

_"I found Jyscal's Sphere in your mansion...on that day when you invited__ us in." Yuna yelled. Seymour chuckled._

_"Geez! I hate that stupid chuckle of yours!" Rikku yelled, reached into her item pouch, but someone else attacked first._

_Baralai appeared, and casted a fire spell on Seymour, which caught him off guard. Yuna was shocked._

_"It's you!" She said, stunned as Baralai drew out his double-ended blade spear._

_The battle started. and Baralai proved himself useful. His attacks were powerful like Aurons', and his magic is nearly as good as Lulu and Yuna. He was as fast as Rikku and Kimahri. Everyone surrounded Seymour, so he couldn't escape. However, Seymour was a powerful opponent. His magic was fierce, and bloody. Dark green light surrounded his arms and he held two long whips. He lashed at them and it hit everyone, but Yuna. Baralai was close to her and took the hits for Yuna from Seymour's attacks. _

_Yuna then casted Protect on all of them, but then Seymour raised his arms. The sky turned black and a massive chain plunged to the ground and pulled out Anima, his summoned aeon. Automatically, Yuna summoned her aeon. She raised her staff and a cold breeze surrounded her, until large ice blocks fell from the sky and crashed to the ground. For a moment, the ice structure stood there, but then Shiva, the aeon, burst out of it. The aeons fought for a short while until Shiva unleashed her most powerful attack. Covering Anima with ice and frost, with a click of her fingers, the ice burst and along with Anima dispersing into pyreflies._

_Seymour was enraged, but was weaken. Finally, everyone, but Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka__, attacked Seymour with one last blow. Everyone was breathing hard. Baralai was down on one knee since he was hit the most hardest from Seymour's weapons. Yuna walked up to Seymour, who was also down on one knee, and started to dance. _

_"Even though you know of my cruelty...you would still send me to peace?" He said. Yuna hesitated at this._

_"Yuna! Don't stop!" Baralai yelled, "If he isn't sent, his spirit will walk and haunt forever on Spira. Send him now!" But it was too late, Seymour casted one last spell. He was surrounded in darkness and then he was gone. Rikku started to run, but she stopped._

_"He got away." She mumbled. Baralai stood up, moaning and his hand on his shoulder._

_"Here, let me heal you." Yuna said. Light covered over Baralai's wounds, and it disappeared. He stood up more straight and smiled._

_"Lady Yuna, I'm here to help you and your guardians," he said, withdrewing his weapon._

_"Who are you?" Auron asked, being suspicious._

_"My name is Baralai. I was Yuna's bodyguard during the wedding." He explained._

_"Why are you helping us?" Rikku asked, but he ignored her._

_"I know a place where you can stay until nightfall. I'll set up a ship for you to sail away."_

_"We don't need a ship. After this, we're heading for the Calm Lands." Wakka said, crossing his arms._

_"By going through Macalania Woods? No, there are too many guards searching there. It would be impossible for you to pass unnoticed." He said, calmly but Rikku stomped her foot._

_"You didn't answer my question! Why are you helping us?" Rikku said, louder. Baralai raised an eyebrow at her. Closing his eyes and sighing, he brushed his sweaty, white-blond bangs aside._

_"I guess you could say...I doing this for the same reason as the man who helped you escape." He said. Rikku blushed and took a side glance at Yuna, who was also blushing._

_"We have to hurry-" He started, but the guards were coming._

_"Damn! We'll never get the aeon with those guys on our tail." Wakka said._

_"You'll have to come back for the aeon later, Yuna. Follow me." Baralai said, and ran off. At first, no one followed, but Yuna ran after him and so did everyone else._

_He led them towards a small building near the outskirts of the city and close to the port. There, they waited until the sun was setting. Baralai came, and led them towards the dock where a ship was ready to sail away. Everyone got on board, but Rikku refused to get on._

_"What about Tidus? We can't leave him here!" She said, loudly at Baralai's face. But he showed no expression._

_"By now, he might be interrogated." He said, stolid. Rikku grabbed his shirt and shook him, but she was too small to move him._

_"So what?! We'll just storm in there and take him!" She shouted. Yuna placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Rikku wheel around._

_"Rikku, he helped you escape, right? If he wanted to escape, he would have gone with you." She said, with a soft voice. But Rikku shook her head._

_"No! How can you say that?! What happened to the 'I won't let you hurt my guardians' Yuna?"_

_"There are too many soldiers looking for us, Rikku. We have to left," she said. Rikku stared at Yuna for a long time._

_"Why do you always give up so easily?" Rikku mumbled. But Yuna heard it. "Why...don't you all just try to..." She said, but trailed off, unable to keep her voice clear. Baralai sighed._

_"I'll find him at night...and I'll bring him here." He said. Rikku suddenly perk up, and hugged Baralai._

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! " She cried, and boarded the ship. Yuna prayed to Baralai while he just scratched the back of his head._

_"Thank you for everything you've done, Baralai." She said. _

_"It's an honor, M'Lady" He said._

_"But why?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why do you want to help us? They might find out you did, so why not come with us?" She asked, blushing when she realized she asked. Baralai just shook his head, smiling._

_"My place is here in Bevelle, Yuna. As for the reason why I'm doing this..."_

_

* * *

_"...ummm...he said he didn't like Seymour. And then he went after you." Yuna ended the story. I smirked. Baralai said something to her, but she obviously want to keep it private. Rikku was giggling quietly. 

"It's really late. You should rest Yuna." Lulu suggested.

"Uh, yes!" Yuna said, relief to get away from blushing. Rikku also went down to the cabins. But apparently, there were only 3 rooms. Yuna and Lulu shared one, Auron and Kimahri already in one, and poor Wakka had to stay up all night to stir the ship. Leaving Rikku and me with the same room, but there were two beds. When I closed the door, Rikku was already snuggled up in her bed.

"It was a long day, but we'll have to go back to Bevelle soon." She said. My mind was rather slow until I understood what she meant.

"Right, the aeon." I said, sitting down on my bed, strangely not feeling tired. Rikku's back was facing me as I stared at her. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, her back still towards me.

"Nothing," was all I could say. But then a thought came, "Rikku, do you still have your crystal?"

"Yeah," She said. "Why?"

"It's just...why doesn't glow for you?" I asked. Rikku was quiet. "I mean, are you sure it didn't glow for you before."

"When I was little it did...but then it stopped."

"Oh," I said. So she must have done something to effect history if it did glowed for her. But what about me...all I cause is trouble and wreck. Maybe I'll be the one to bring the most chaos in Spira's history. There was a long pause, but then Rikku spoke.

"I remember what you said back at Macalania...when you weren't yourself," She said. I grunted. "You said something about memories...is that why you joined with Seymour? So you could have them back?"

"They weren't mine."

"Then why-"

"They were yours." I blurted out, and I finally laid down on the bed, turning away from Rikku.

"Mine?!" She said. I heard her sat up.

"I thought that I could get them back...and then I could give them to you." I said, trying hard not to look at her. "You said, back in Besaid, that you don't need you lost memories as long as you're still you. But it isn't working for you is it?"

"Ti-" She started, but I sat up and looked at her.

"I see you all the time, and you're still in pain, Rikku. I know you're missing something, and it's killing you, isn't? Those memories you lost when you had your seizure, Seymour had them. And I don't know how he got them either. But now he destroyed them!" I said really loud, but I didn't yelled. I panted.

"I-" She said, but I laid back down, looking away.

"I couldn't do anything...but I guess you're right. You don't need them as long as you're still you."

"Why are you so worked up about it?" She said, sounding irritated. I didn't answer. I didn't know why I was feeling frustrated, but all I could think of was the conversation I overheard. The one when Rikku and Lulu were talking about me and Rikku's fiance...

Suddenly I heard a loud thump. I sat up quickly and saw Rikku on the floor.

"Rikku!!" I yelled. She was shaking again, and was screaming.

"It's that pain again! ARGH!! Stop it!! Stop this burning pain in my heart!!" She shrieked. Lulu and Yuna came rushing in.

"What's wrong? We heard her screaming" Yuna asked, looking scared. Auron and Kimahri ran past the room and up on deck. Lulu followed them.

"I don't know! She just started acting up again!" I yelled over Rikku's screams, trying to stop her from shaking, but she was fighting back as if I was torturing her. Suddenly a huge jolt tilted the ship slightly.

"What was that?!" Yuna yelled. Wakka came running inside, panting and wet.

"It's Sin! It's here!" He yelled.

Not again...

* * *

OH HO!! I'm doing cliffhangers again! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA. I hope ths chapter wasn't too confusing, with the flashback and who comes where in the scene. And don't worry about Baralai, he'll be fine. Anyways, if you have any questions email me! Oh, you also might noticed I changed my user name. Before it was this lame name: pLz gO oN, but now I changed it. Just so you won't be confusing and think, "OMG someone stole her story!!" XD 

Please Review! Thank you!!


	17. Al Bhed's Home

Ah lo!! (Why do I always say that...?) Oh my gosh! We left off when Sin was coming, in the middle of the night. What will happen next? Find out in this chapter!!...that sounded like a preview for a next episode...lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 17 

"Yuna, you go up on deck with everyone else. I'll stay here with Rikku." I shouted. Rikku was crying in agony. Yuna hesitated at first, but then she ran out the room, and joined the fight up on deck.

"Tidus! Help me!" Rikku screamed. I held her tight, just like before.

"I'm trying, Rikku! Try to endure the pain." I said, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, Wakka came storming into the room, all wet. It looked like it was raining outside.

"I need you up there, Tidus! I can stir the ship away from Sin." He yelled. At the same time, a huge roar came from outside, and Rikku screaming along with it, pressing her hands over her heart.

"I can't leave Rikku here!" I yelled.

"Sinspawns are all over the deck. We need all the help we can get!" Wakka yelled back, but then the ship suddenly shook so violently that Wakka lost his balance. The ship wouldn't stop shaking, as if Sin was under us. And then it did stopped, as well as Rikku's cries.

"Rikku?"

"Let's go, ya!" Wakka said, and ran back up. Rikku steadily stood up and held her head.

"I'm fine." She said. But just to be sure, I gave her a Hi-Potion and she gulped it down. Finally, she was able to stand firmly on her own.

"Come on. Everybody needs our help." I said, and we both ran up on deck as well.

Wakka was right, there were Sinspawns everywhere. Although it wasn't as big as the one in Kilika, or the one in Operation Mi'ihen. These spawns were small and fast. I remember they were the same ones Auron and I fought back in Zanarkand, before I came to Spira. There were so many, everyone fought their battles on their own. The rain was pouring down so heavily that it was almost impossible to see, giving the Sinspawns an advantage.

Rikku ran off in her direction while I fought the spawns that was close to the command room, where Wakka was in. Wakka was trying to stir the ship, but I wasn't sure if he knew where to go. I saw Yuna looking frustrated and summoned a beast that came out from the sky. It was colorful, with gold rings on its wings. Thanks to the aeon, it used its most powerful attack. The aeon gathered up energy around its beak and shot the beam of light at the Sinspawns, eliminated most of them. It looked like we were winning, but I still felt uncomfortable.

Sin was gone, but I couldn't help but sense that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"We did it!" Rikku cheered, as Lulu took out the last Sinspawn. Yuna's aeon, flew away back into the gray sky. I looked at Auron, who still had his weapon out.

"Don't count on it." He said, bitterly. He was right. Something wasn't right. Even through the pouring rain, it was too quiet. Just like in Kilika before Sin came. Wakka came out to see what was wrong, but when he stepped out of the command room, chaos came.

Rikku was back on her knees, screaming her head off. The waves were now splashing on deck as we saw a huge fin came over the ship. I watched it happened so slowly for some reason. Sin's giant fin came crashing down on our ship, splitting it into two. Pieces of the ship went filling everywhere, and I saw Rikku soar through the sky and fell into the water.

Before I could hit the water, a huge wooden piece from the ship hit my head, knocking me out cold...

I heard a song. It was soothing. Even though I saw nothing but darkness, I felt calm. I remember it was the song of the dead, or something like that. Someone sings it in the temples, and every time I heard someone sing it, I felt homesick again.

I must be dreaming. I saw my home, Zanarkand. And then I saw my old man. His back was facing me. I knew then that Sin really was my old man. He wanted to go back home, too. I told him that he couldn't go back. But for some reason, I felt sorry for him. So I made a promise, that I'll end this. He's causing too much trouble, so I thought I was the only one who could stop him.

Maybe that's why I...

* * *

The heat woke me up. I was laying down on the sand, and a rather large oasis was stretched out in front of me. The sun was high up and I was all alone. Looking out at the water, I said. 

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" I turned around and saw a massive desert. "Of all the places, why did you left me here?" And I started to walk.

The heat was incredible. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the desert expanded out, never-ending. Wondering if the others were here, I kept a steady pace. I was lucky to have my sword with me, because I heard a loud roar. I quickly drew out my sword and turned around. A huge, ugly bird hovered over me.

"Whew! You stink!" I said. I couldn't help it. But it seemed like the fiend knew what I was saying and got angry.

The black bird tried to attack me, but I managed to dodge its claws. Because it was so slow, I attacked back, hitting its belly. Then, it flew high up and came soar down, and struck me hard with its beck, that I practically dropped to my knees. For a slow bird, it was still powerful. Suddenly, flames surrounded it. I turned around, Lulu and Auron came to my rescue.

"Can't do a thing without us, huh?" Auron mocked me. With Lulu's magic, and Auron's attacks, the bird disappeared into pyreflies.

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked, but I could tell from the look on Lulu's face they didn't.

We continued to travel along the desert and found Kimahri and Wakka. Yuna and Rikku was no where to be found. Even though I'm a guardian, I was more worried about Rikku. When Sin attack our ship she was the one most in pain, and I hoped she was okay. Yuna, on the other hand, is strong. I'm sure she can take care of herself. When we found Wakka, he was under a large machina, using as shelter, but he looked angry.

"Of all the places, why here? Where there's machina." Wakka murmured to himself. Finally, we saw Rikku in the distance. She turned around and waved at us. I ran after her.

"Rikku! Are you okay?" I asked, anxious. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. But where is Yuna?" She asked when she saw all of us.

"Gone." Auron simply answered. Lulu looked utterly upset. But suddenly, Wakka walked in front of me and looked right into Rikku's eyes. He jumped back, and pointed at her.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You're an Al Bhed!" Wakka said, still pointing. Rikku, bashfully, scratched her chin, looking away. Wakka turned to face me. And I, too, looked away, feeling busted.

"And you knew!" He yelled.

"Well...you..." I stumbled until I found the right words. "You never had any problems with Rikku before."

"That's because I didn't knew she was a Yevon-defying, Al Bhed scum! She had blue eyes when I first saw her laying on the shore." He said. At this, I took a side glance at Rikku.

"Well, it's not like I have anything against Yevon. I mean, I'm Yuna's guardian, now." Rikku said, trying to defend herself.

"Oh, this is just great. Does Yuna know you're Al Bhed?" Wakka asked, furious. I grunted, Yuna definitely knows. But Rikku didn't answer that question.

"Er-" She mumbled.

"I can't believe this! I was traveling with an heathen!"

"Hey!" I yelled, angrily. At the same time, Wakka continued.

"Because of you Al Bheds, Sin will always come back. You use forbidden machina."

"Hey! Why don't you open your eyes! Don't you remember back at Bevelle? They used machina against us!" Rikku yelled. Wakka was stumped.

"Well...even so. The teachings said that Sin will go away if we learn to atone our sins. So how are we suppose to do that if you Al Bheds keep using machina? And kidnapping our summoners?"

"That's not it. Yevon tells you to do this and that. Can't you just try to think for yourself?"

"Yevon has been around since Sin itself. Who else better to turn to?"

"There can't be just one way to get rid of Sin. You should at least try to find another way to solve things. Otherwise, you'll just get brainwashed of what someone tells you to do!" Rikku yelled.

"Bah! What would you know about solve problems. All you do is cause them, you Al Bhed scum!"

"Dumb-head!"

"Low life!"

"Yevon-lover!"

They were going at it for a long time. I was just in the background with Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri watching the show. We might as well have some popcorn and soda.

"Fine then! If you don't want me to tell you where Yuna is, then you can leave." Rikku yelled. Wakka snorted.

"Yeah, you should know. Since you kidnapped her!" Wakka yelled. Rikku stomped her foot.

"So you know where Yuna is?" Lulu suddenly jumped in.

"Oh! We're back in the picture?" I mumbled to Kimahri, who just shrugged. Rikku looked happy that she wasn't arguing with Wakka.

"Yes! We're on Bikanel Island. We, Al Bhed, have a place here called Home. And it's very important that you don't tell anyone where we are."

"Why?" Wakka grunted, crossing his arms.

"Because Yevonites destroyed our last home. So we made sure not for that to happen again." She said, glaring at Wakka.

"Well, then you Al Bheds must have deserved it!" Wakka said. At least, I was annoyed.

"No one deserves to have their home destroyed." I said. Wakka just grunted.

"So...promise you won't tell anyone?" Rikku asked. I nodded, along with everyone else.

"Fine," Wakka admitted, "Lead the way." I walked next to Rikku as we travelled through the desert. Everyone else was behind us and at a distance so no one could hear us.

"Thanks for saying that." Rikku said. I grinned down at her. Despite myself, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, trying not to listen to Wakka's catcalls.

Rikku definitely knew where she was going. We climbed a number of sand hills, and passed a few ancient ruins, but still no home. I started to bug her with the usually, 'Are we there yet?' nagging. She looked happier than I last remembered. Whenever we were attacked by desert fiends, she was practically bouncing and throwing bombs and items at the monsters. Most of the time, rampaging machina came, but she was the expert now. Since Yuna wasn't here to heal us, Rikku suddenly had a stash of Al Bhed Potions, which were very helpful. She would dance in circles at anytime, as if she was one with the sand, and the sun, and the heat. It reminded me of the little girl I saw in the crystal...

"We're here!" Rikku yelled. She ran up over the last sand hill and looked over. She turned around bouncing and waving back at us. I ran after her.

As I came over the top, I saw a huge fortress. Or at least, that's what it looks like. It split into five different pillars, like different sectors. And one tall tower stood in the middle, connecting all the other towers with bridges and sky walkways. Machinas was flying everywhere inside and out. It was easy to see people working around the center part of the building. But the way the building was structured, no wind or sandstorm could topple it. For someone who loves to tinker and meddle machina, like Rikku, it sure looked like home.

"Now just one minute!" Rikku said, very cheerfully. When everyone reached the top of the hill, Rikku continued, "Since I'm the only one here whose Al Bhed, they don't know you guys. And they don't know I'm a guardian to Yuna. So if you want to get Yuna back on track on her journey to defeat Sin, you gotta listen to me!" She babbled. I heard Auron grunt, since usually it was him that was the leader.

"And what are you gonna do?" Wakka grunted. Rikku fiddled with her goggles, and smiling innocently.

"I have to make it seem like I found you guys and I'm taking you as prisoners." She said, still smiling.

"What?!" Wakka yelled.

"I have too! Plus, I'll take you to the Summoner Sanctum. I'm sure Yuna's there too." She said. I crossed my arms.

"No offense, Rikku...but all of us?! We go down there and they won't ask how you took on all six of us?" I asked.

"Why not? I'm tough!" She said, pouting at me. Auron stepped in.

"He's right. It would seem to suspicious." He said, wisely.

"Why don't you go with Rikku?" Lulu asked me.

"Huh?" I said, a little shocked.

"Yeah, you got the hair color. Go in as a disguised Al Bhed." Rikku suggested. She pulled her goggles over her head and handed them to me. "Use this to cover your eyes. And just let me do the talking."

"Umm, okay." I said, and put them on.

"Alright then, let's go!" She said, happily. But I wasn't so sure of myself.

* * *

" So...what do we do?" I asked Rikku, after we handcuffed everyone else. She smiled. 

"We walk in, and I'll punch in the password access code to enter. And then we take them down below." She said, almost happy about it. Wakka grunted.

"Are these cuffs really necessary, Rikku?" Lulu asked, politely and yet irritated. Rikku just giggled.

"Have to make it look authentic!"

Finally, we were at the bronze doors. When we approached, it opened and we walked inside. Another pair of security doors was ahead, but Rikku stopped in front of a large screen and touched a few buttons on it.

"I didn't know you guys had touchable screens," I mumbled to myself. Rikku turned around and smiled when she was done.

"Well, we found it near Zanarkand. So we fixed it and upgraded it to our use now." Then the computer spoke in Al Bhed.

**"Yllacc Knahdal."** It said, and the doors opened to the Al Bhed world. (Access Granted)

Automatically, I gasped. Because we weren't in one of the towers yet, we were still outside, where the sun could hit us or the wind could blow through our hair. The center tower was the most tallest building I've ever seen here in Spira. People were walking or rushing pass us, carrying machinas or papers. Everyone seemed to have a job of their own. All the men were dirty with oil and grease, but muscular. All the women weren't dressed up, but were just as dirty as the men, ready to do some work. Even the children were running around, but having fun playing with machina. Someone came up to us.

"Fru yna drao?" He said. (Who are they?)

"Sa yht so byndhen vuiht dras. Fa'na dygehk dras tufh du dna tihkauh." She said, easily.(Me and my partner found them. We're taking them down to the dungeon.)

I just nodded, making it seem like I know what they were saying. The man just shrugged and moved on. I was glad to have the goggles on.

"Alright, follow me." Rikku said. And we walked straight towards the nearest tower. An elevator was there, with numerous buttons for different levels. Rikku pushed the second to last button.

"What's that?" I asked, feeling so curious.

"The dungeon level. The last one is top secret." She said, and proud of it. The door opened and we all fit in comfortable as we rode the elevator down.

"Did he knew you?" I suddenly asked. Rikku shrugged.

"I don't think so. I don't know him. I mean, I can't know every Al Bhed." She said. Then the door opened again.

Compare to the ground level, the dungeon was kind of gloomy. It was much cooler down here, but it wasn't as nasty as Bevelle's dungeons. We walked along an iron hallway, and down a few steps. Finally, Rikku pulled out keys in her pockets and unlocked a door. She tried to heave it open, but she was too small, so I helped and opened the iron door. Inside, it was huge. In the corner, abandon machina lay in a pile, and there was another door at the other end of the room, but a red light shined over it. Three people were already there. A man in robes, Dona, and of course Yuna.

"Yuna!" Wakka and Lulu yelled at the same time and ran after her.

"Wakka! Lulu! Sir Auron! Kimahri! You're all here." She said, excited. Rikku and I stayed at the door, watching them.

"Did they do anything to you?" Lulu asked, worrying.

"No, nothing. I'm fine." Yuna said. She looked at me and Rikku. I looked away, but she still walked towards us. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Yuna. But in order to rescue you, I have to make everyone here with you. Don't worry. Tidus is gonna help me out. It might take a couple of days, but we'll get you out in no time." Rikku explained.

"I don't understand. Why can't we just leave right now?" Yuna asked. That was an easy question.

"We don't have a ride out of here, Yuna." I said, "After all, we're in the middle of the desert, in the middle of an island, in the middle of no where but the Al Bhed knows." I exaggerated. Yuna slumped her shoulders.

"Oh," was all she said.

"It's okay. It's not like we Al Bheds are gonna starve you all to death." Rikku laughed. And with that, Rikku and I walked out of the room, and locked the iron door. I couldn't help but chuckle also.

* * *

hey, sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the previous chaps, but...well, it's my summer too! I have a summer to enjoy then just sitting here and type up this story!!...oh that was kind of mean...I"M SORRY! I love my story! I love my reviewers! So please review! 


	18. Follow Your Heart

Ah Lo!! Sorry if that last chapter was a little short...ya know...summer days gets to ya (smiles) Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 18 

"So what now?" I asked Rikku, when we reached back to ground level. No body nearby seem to bother with my foreign clothes. As if all the Al Bhed people were too busy to care.

"Well, I have to go and talk to Cid, my father, that I'm here and I brought Yuna and her guardians here." She started to explain. We walked around the center tower until we found another elevator. "In mean time, you just lay low. And try not to talk to anyone. There's a library over there if you're interested. And try to stay out of trouble."

Before I knew it, Rikku disappeared in the elevator, leaving me by myself. Grunting, I walked towards the library that was across the elevator. Even though it was a library, it was still noisy. This kind of library was for machina. There were rows and rows of shelves that held machina parts and pieces. Some people would examine the pieces and finally pull out the right ones they wanted. Tables were at the center of the library, with only a few textbooks. Younger teenagers would look back and forth between the texts and the small mechanism they're working on.

I walked towards an empty table with magazines and sat down. Pulling one magazine to look at, I immediately recognize the cover. It was the same issue I saw in Guadosalem and at the inn in Thunder Plains. Flipping through the pages, I found the article of the song, Gecc sa kuut-poa. Suddenly, I remember the small dictionary that Rin gave to me. I pulled it out, grabbed a nearby paper and a pen, and started to translate to lyrics...

* * *

"Finish!" I mumbled to myself, proudly. I re-read the lyrics, and realized how much love was put into those words. The story goes that the man wrote it for the woman he loved. It makes me wonder how the rest of the story goes... 

"Whatcha doing?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and Rikku was there. Hands on her hips. I stuff the translated lyrics away.

"Nothing," I said, and stood up. "Now what?"

"My father wants to talk to ya." She simply said. Her face changed, showing no expression.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked, a little worried. She shook her head, still no expression.

"Follow me." She said, and I did.

We walked back to the elevator and rode to the topmost floor on the center tower. Rikku was quiet the whole way. When the door opened, no one was there. It was an empty hallway, and at the end was two massive doors. Probably where the leader of the Al Bhed lives. I felt my heart pounding, but I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong. And Rikku was no help since she wasn't talking to me. We reached the doors and Rikku opened them.

"So, you brought him." Said a rough voice. I walked into a massive suite, but machina parts laid everywhere. A desk was in front of me and a man with his back towards me looked out the large window.

"Hey! It's you!" I shouted, and taking my goggles off for a better look. The bald man turned around and chuckled.

"We met again," he said. A flashback came to me, and I remembered he was the one who threw that gas bomb at me back in Luca. The dude who wanted my necklace. At this, I see where this was going.

"I guess you want my necklace, huh?" I said, crossing my arms and took a side glance at Rikku. She brought me here in the first place. Baldy chuckled again.

"Not anymore. Now that we have our crystal back," he said, and held it up for me to see, and put it back in his pocket. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good for you." I said.

"I heard from Rikku, that you helped her out in stopping Yuna from her pilgrimage." He said, turning to look out the window. This time I looked at Rikku, raising an eyebrow at her. She just mouth out the words, 'Say yes'

"Yes."

"But you're not Al Bhed."

"So?"

"Zanarkand man, tell me. What are you doing here?" He said, a little loud. I stood rigid.

"I-"

"What is your purpose here? Or did you also accidentally traveled in time? How did you get our crystal? Where is Keyakku?" The bald man was yelling at me. I was shocked.

"Stop it, Cid!" Rikku yelled. But he wasn't listening. I yelled over his shouts.

"I don't know where Keyakku is." I screamed. At this, the old man was quiet. "As for the crystal, I found it in Besaid." Cid reached into his pocket and pulled out the tear-drop crystal.

"Catch," he ordered, and toss it at me. One handed, I caught. And the moment I did, it glowed. Cid just snorted, and I knew why.

"Look...I don't know why it's glowing for me. But...you don't have to worry!" I blurted out. Cid raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not Al Bhed. So whatever it is I might do...it won't effect you guys, right?" I said, looking at Rikku and Cid. He crossed his arms.

"It doesn't mean if you'll effect us, Zanarkand man. When the crystal glows, it just means you're destined to effect all of Spira." He said. I was quiet for awhile.

"But...what can I do? I only know how to play blitzball." I said, feeling defeated.

"I don't care what you do...but I don't want you here!" He said, with a stern face.

"What?" I managed to say.

"That crystal is our native crystal of the Al Bhed. It belongs to us, and normally glows of those with Al bhed blood. For someone who isn't, and it glows for them is outrageous!" He yelled again. "I want nothing to do with you. Tomorrow night, I want you gone! Understand?"

"But I-" I mumbled. He walked around his desk and snatched to crystal out of my hands. He looked at me with pure hate. I suddenly felt angry. "I didn't do anything wrong, and I don't intend to do anything wrong to the Al Bhed either." But that didn't convinced him.

"I want you gone! Leave! Yuna is safe with us, now. I have no use of you. You're not of this world, so you don't belong here! I want you away from me, from our Home, and away from my daughter! And don't come back!!" he yelled. I just started right back at him, not looking away once.

"Fine," I whispered, and I turned around. Rikku was by the door, looking at her feet. When I got closer, she looked up, but I just glared at her. She looked back at her feet as I walked out the door, and rode the elevator by myself to ground level.

* * *

I managed to find a place at the top of the towers where no one was at, sitting on the very roof top. My goggles were off, and I was looking out at the sunset disappearing into the sand. The wind was blowing softly up here, and I could look down at the people below coming inside Home from the desert. It was very peaceful, but my heart wasn't. Tomorrow night, I have to leave... 

"I should've just stay being Yuna's guardian," I said to myself. Then I heard the door open and hurrying footsteps. Lazily, I turned around. Rikku was panting and staring down at me.

"What the hell?! I was looking all over for you!!" She yelled. I just looked back at the sun.

"What do you want?" I said, rather rudely. Rikku sat down next to me.

"Look. I'm sorry I brought you to my father. I knew it was a bad idea...but I didn't know he'd be like that." She said, more softly.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So you're actually going to listen to him?!" She asked, bewildered. I felt angry.

"He's right, Rikku! I don't belong here! Everything I ever did here in Spira has made things worst."

"Like what?" She asked, also angry. I started to count with my fingers.

"When you first found me, Sin attack and you lost your memories and have Sin's toxin. When we were at Kilika, I warned everyone that Sin was coming, but I made them suffer more because they lost their homes. When we were at Luca, Yuna got kidnapped because I didn't pay attention. And I got possessed by Seymour and cause more trouble, and now Yuna can't get Bevelle's aeon without barging into the city, forcefully." I said, getting louder every time I said another reason. Rikku was quiet at first.

"So that's it then," She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're just...gonna leave? And never come back?" Her voice was still small.

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"Because I don't want to lose you!" she said, louder. I just raised an eyebrow at her. "I already lost my mother, and Keyakku...and I cared for them. And then they disappear. I don't want that to happen to you too."

"Tch! You didn't care for me! I bet you thought of me as Keyakku 'cause we look alike."

"No I didn't I-"

"Oh stop it, Rikku! You just thought of you precious soon-to-be husband!" I yelled. Rikku's eyes widen.

"You-"

"Yeah! I know that you and Keyakku are going to get married." I stood up and spoke more softly, "Heh. And it serves me right, too. I never had a chance from the very beginning." I said and walked away towards the door. But Rikku ran up in front of me. She looked angry. Before I knew it, she slapped me across the face.

"Now you just listen here, mister! You're not going anywhere! You're gonna stay here, until we think up of a plan to get us all out of here!" She yelled. My hand was on my cheek.

"What?" I asked dumfounded.

"I know. I can't believe I'm saying this...normally, I don't want summoners to continue their pilgrimage...and I was planning in keeping Yuna here until she changed her mind. But after traveling with you guys, I don't want to kidnap summoners. Now I understand that defeating Sin is more important."

"So then what was the slap for?!" I asked, rather frustrated. Rikku pouted, hands on her hips.

"What I'm saying is that we're gonna bust Yuna outta here and take the Airship with us."

"Airship?"

"Yup! It's packed with weapons and a super power beam. We can use that to defeat Sin!" She said, cheerfully. I sighed.

"And you think we can pull all that by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said, excited. I was quiet for a long time.

"Alright...but don't blame me if I bring you bad luck."

* * *

Rikku showed me a place to sleep until tomorrow. We plan to leave at dawn and take Yuna and everyone else in the Summoner Sanctum with us on the airship. Rikku was sleeping in her own room, and said she wake me up when the airship is ready. But I'm still awake. I kept rolling around in my bed, unable to get any comfort. Before I knew it, the desert sun was rising. 

I sat up and look out the small window. The desert stretched out before me, and the sun coming over the sand hill. It was scorching red, and the sky was bloody red as well. It felt awkward, as if something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, that's a lot of help." I mumbled to myself. I put on my goggles and walked out the door. Even though the sun just came out, a few people were out working, or getting ready for an expedition out in the desert. I walked down the stairs and around the center tower until I found the tower Rikku's room was.

As I climbed up the steps, I looked out to the desert. On this side of the desert, it was still dark. But I could still see something in the distance. It looked like someone was running towards Home. Squinting my eyes, it was a man who looked tired and worn out. But he kept running as if his life depends on it. Then I gasped. I knew who he was.

Running back down the stairs and to the nearest exit closest to him, I tried to open the security bronze doors. It wasn't that hard because I was open the doors to go out, so I pushed the red button and the doors slowly opened. The man was running closer and I could see his face more clearer. I waved my arm out to him to come this way. He saw me and ran towards me. The doors were slowly closing, but he made it. He was panting, and was on his hands and knees.

"What...are you...doing here?" He gasped. I kneeled down with him.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, Keyakku." I said, pulling my goggles off. He was still trying to catch his breathe. "What's wrong, man?"

"They're...they're coming." He said.

"What?"

"They're coming." He said louder. He seem to breathe better. He slowly got up, holding his side.

"Who?"

"The Guados! I found a ship for myself in Moonflow and set sail here. It was a long journey because I was all by myself managing the ship. When I came ashore, Yevon's boats were right behind me. There were so many, and I was low on potions, so I had to run for it. But they saw me. Now they're coming here. A whole army of them." He explained. My eyebrows shot up.

"Well...what can we do?" I asked, worried.

"I'm gonna talk to Cid, and he'll raise an alarm. Warn everyone else." He ordered, and ran off towards the center tower. I was looking back and forth, not sure where to go. So I sprinted up the stairs and found Rikku's room. I didn't bother to knock. Instead I burst right in.

"Rikku! We have to-"

"EEEEEK!!" She screamed. She was dressing, and was naked from the waist up. Blushing, I just stared holding my hands up as she covered herself.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said, but she was already angry and smacked me out the door, slamming it in front of my face. While I waited outside, I tried to calm down and stop my face from going red...but it was hard to get the picture out of my head. Finally, the door opened, and Rikku was more red than me.

"What's so important that you had to peep at me?" She said, angry.

"I didn't mean to! And it's an emergency. The gua-" I started to explain, but a loud boom voice was heard through out Home.

**"Yddahdeuh ajanouha. Y sycceja ynlo ec lusehk drec fyo. Bnabyna vun pyddma!"** Cid ordered. (Attention everyone. A massive army is coming this way. Prepare for battle!)

"What?!" Rikku said, completely shocked. Everyone around us was now running around, frantically, getting ready. I didn't need to ask what he said.

"Yeah! That's what I was going to say." I said. Her mouth was still hanging. "Come on, we've got to warn the others in the Summoner Sanctum."

"No." She said, firmly.

"What?"

"They are coming for the summoners. We are not gonna let them out and have the enemy take them. We have to protect them. If things do come to the worst, we have to evacuate." She said, and then started walking around in circles, not sure what to do next.

"Ummm..." I mumbled. I was about to tell her that Keyakku was here, but something was holding me back.

"I'm going up to my dad's office." She said. I was thinking fast.

"Uh...wait a minute. Maybe I should go too." I said.

"But my dad will-"

"I'll show him that I can make a difference. I'll tell him myself I'll help save Home." I said, the idea was good enough.

"Okay." She said, and we ran down the stairs and towards the center elevator. When the door opened, we both ran down the hallway and we both pushed the door open without knocking. I was shocked to see only Cid there. Keyakku was no where to be found. He must have already left.

"You again? Didn't I tell you I want nothing to do with you?" He said to me, frustrated. It looked like he was getting ready to fight also.

"I want to help you guys. Just tell what I can do to help." I said.

"Nothing! You can just stay out of our way and let us Al Bheds handle this." He said, angry.

"I'm not gonna do that, sir." I said, taking a step closer. "I know what it's like to have a home lost. And I'm not gonna let that happen here."

"Nice words, but I don't have time to listen to your motivating speeches." He said, and then walked over to the speaker on his desk and pushed down a blue button. "_Gippal, cad ib dra tavahceja pynnean._" (Gippal, set up the defensive barrier.)

"Pops, this is no time to argue, I know. But just tell him what to do, and he'll do the job." Rikku said.

"He doesn't know our procedure like we do, Rikku. He'll just mess up." He said, equipping more weapons.

"I'll assist him." Rikku simply answered. The old man had his back facing us. He stopped what he was doing and finally sighed.

"Load up the Airship. Keyakku said that it was an army of Guados. And they are tough to defeat," he said. I saw Rikku's eyes widen at Keyakku's name. Cid turned around with a stern look, "Once you finish loading the Airship, make sure that none of the Guados goes near the Summoner Sanctum."

"Yes sir." I said, and grabbed Rikku's arm and marched out the door. She was still shocked. When we got to the elevator, I pushed the button to go to ground floor. Rikku finally spoke.

"Did you knew...that Keyakku was here?" She asked, quietly. Calmly, I answered back.

"I saw him running towards Home. He told me first. That's why I barged into your room." I said. I felt Rikku's eyes on me.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" She asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was going to...but-" I said, but the elevator door opened and the chaos caught my attention.

Everyone was awake, and running around giving orders, yelling, and carrying weapons. Mothers were holding a gun in on hand and their child in the other, all leading them down to the underground floors. All the men, and older teens were stocking up grenades and equipping armor. Outside, guns were already firing at the distant army that was approaching, fast. I could see them easily because of their massive size. The army was spread across the desert horizon as far as I can see. The sun was still red.

"Whoa," Rikku and I whispered, staring at the large numbers of soldiers.

"Come on. We have to load the airship." I said. I just followed the crowd that was carrying boxes of item, down the stairs, instead of using the elevator. It was a large and long hallway until we've reached the Airship.

It was huge, enough to fit nearly everyone here at Home. I remembered it when I first met Rikku back at the ancient ruins. People were already stocking up the Airship, and the children were helping out as well. Engineers and other mechanic workers were fixing the last minute inspections on the engine. I saw a huge pile of boxes already near the Airship, and grabbed one and handed to the person inside the large storage compartment. He didn't seem to care that I had blue eyes, nor did he said anything to me. So I just went back to grab another box.

Rikku was helping out also with loading and helping the engineers, but she still looked a little dazed. Soon, after ten minutes a huge tremor shook the entire underground for a good 30 seconds and then a loud alarm went off. Cid's voice was heard again.

**"Rikku, kad dra cussuhanc du dra Yencreb."** (Rikku, get the summoners to the Airship) I ran up to Rikku.

"What did he say?" I yelled over the alarm.

"We have to get Yuna and everyone to the Airship. Come on." She said. I ran after her as we sprinted down more stairs until we were all by ourselves. We turned a corner and I noticed we took a short cut to get to the giant doors. Rikku pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Yuna and everyone else ran towards us.

"Rikku, what in Yevon's name is going on?!" Wakka yelled.

"We're under attack. The Guados army are here, but we can't take them. We have to get you guys to the Airship." She explained. Yuna gasped. Then Cid's voice was back again.

**"Rikku, kad cusauha amsa du dyga lyna uv dra cussuhanc. Kad ouin pidd du dra Hundr Dufan, huf!!"** I looked at Rikku. (Rikku, get someone else to take care of the summoners. Get your butt to the North Tower, now!!)

"What now?" I asked.

"I have to go to the North Tower." She said.

"What?! What do I do?" I asked. She handed my a key card.

"Use this to open that door over there." She pointed at the red, blinking light door. "It will take you straight to the Airship."

"But where are you-"

"Don't worry. I'll come back." She said and was already gone. Without hesitating, I ran towards the door and thrust the key card into the slot. It beeped and the light turned green. I opened the door.

"Come on!" I yelled at the others, and they were right behind me. As we all ran down more stairs, we could feel the place shaking. Finally, we reached to the last door and ran up towards the Airship. I made sure that everyone was inside, and once they did, I ran around the Airship and towards the staircases that lead to the ground level. I heard Auron yelling after me.

"Where are you going?!" But that didn't stop me. I was the only one climbing up the stairs. Everyone that was running down the stairs were wounded and bloody. I saw one person with his hand over his eye, and blood running down his face. When I got to the ground level, it was horrible.

Everywhere was in ruin, as if a huge battle just swept by here. Fiends were everywhere, along with Guados standing next to them. Slashing my way through, I found the North tower, but Rikku nor Cid was there. But instead, Keyakku was there, corner with fiends and a Guado closing in on him. Without a second thought I pulled out my sword and slashed at the Guado. He was down and done. Keyakku and I were all alone. Back to back facing the fiends that circled us.

"Why did you come?" I heard Keyakku yelled. I didn't know what to say, until I found the perfect reason.

"You saved me once. It's about time I repay you back." I said. The fiends were slowly closing in on us. I heard Keyakku load his gun, and chuckled.

"Really?" And then, the fiends jumped on us.

* * *

"KEYAKKU!!" I shouted. The last fiend was the toughest. When I turned around I saw it charging straight for him. Its horns were long and it stabbed Keyakku right in the gut. I reached into my pocket, but I was out of potions, and so was he. I ran up to the beast, slicing and dicing him until it disappeared into pyreflies. 

"Keyakku?" I said, kneeling down next to him. He coughed out blood, but smiled up at me.

"You're very strong, Tidus." He said, in a low voice. The place was shaking harder and the alarm was stil going on, but I could hear him as if everything around us was slowing down.

"Thanks. You are too. So come on. I'll help you get to the Airship. Yuna can heal you and-"

"It's alright." He said. Placing his hand on my shoulder.

"But-"

"You know...Rikku and I were due to marry. But I guess it's not gonna happen."

"Sure you guys are! You two will marry, and live happily together and-"

"When I found Rikku in Luca, she told me all about you. And then when I met you guys again at the Moonflow...I saw it...in your eyes."

"Er..." I mumbled.

"I'm okay with you guys being together. For some reason, I feel like...you are the better man for her than me." He coughed again.

"Take it easy, man."

"Tell Rikku...that I want her to be happy. I don't mind dying...because I know she will be safe with you by her side." He said, slowly closing his eyes.

"Don't say that! You can be with her yourself. Come on stay with me! Don't give up!" I yelled. Then I saw Rikku and Cid coming out of the tower elevator. When they saw me, they both ran up to me. I stood up to give them room to kneel next to Keyakku.

"Keyakku!!" Rikku screamed holding his hand.

"Rikku?" He managed to murmured.

"Yes! I'm here. Don't worry your gonna be okay." She said, but she was already crying.

"Rikku...be happy." He said. And with one last breathe, he whispered, "Follow...your heart." And he didn't said anything after that.

"Keyakku?" Rikku said, "Keyakku?!" She screamed, collapsing over his body and crying. Cid stood up and mumbled a few words.

"Rikku, we have to go." Cid said, with a serious voice. Rikku just screamed shaking her head no. I kneeled down next to her.

"Come on, Rikku." I said, softly. She looked up at me with puffy red eyes. I just looked right into her eyes, hoping she could see that I feel her sorrow. Finally, she flung her arms around me and sobbed on my shoulder.

* * *

Phew! This chapter is done. Sorry. Lately, I've been having writer's block. A kind of syndrome where a writer sudden lost the motivation to write his/her story. I've been trying to watch some Final Fantasy clips to help remind me why I'm doing this. But...well, maybe because I didn't want to type up this chapter. (Why?!) Oh well. Please Review!! 


	19. Simple Discovery

OMG!! I've cured my writer's block!! How, you say? well, i was watching on youtube some tikku videos, many of them were sad songs, and there was this one video I watched and the song was My Happy Ending...and after i watched it i was squealing and yelling "Tidus! You're so STUPID!! How could you?!?!?!" i was going on and on like that...and then i said, "I will not allow it! Tidus and Rikku WILL get together!!" and my bro who walked in my room and heard me said, "wow, what willpower"...(smiles) so now i am determined to get this story done!! Here is ch. 19!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 19 

We were launching rather slowly. Everyone that survived made it to the Airship, and the roof above us was opening. The place was shaking tremendously, and bits of Home was falling off because of the fiends and the Guados searching the place. Finally, we were in the air, and zoomed away from Home.

I saw below us, through a window, the army of Guados and symbols of Yevon kept going on the desert. Even if we did stayed to fight our all, there would be no end to it. I was in the command center, with everyone include Cid and his officers. Rikku wasn't crying, but moaned softly. I wanted to comfort her, but Cid was watching us like a hawk.

"_Ed vmeac! Edvmeac!_" Said the driver with blue hair. Cid wasn't so excited. (It flies! It flies!)

"_Bnabyna dra faybuh_." He said, grimly. The driver sighed.(Prepare the weapon.)

"_Oac, Vydran_." The driver said. (Yes, Father.)

It was really quiet until the driver started singing the hymn. Before I knew it, all the Al Bhed, but Rikku, was singing the hymn. They were obviously sad about something. I looked at Rikku, but she stared at her feet. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and I were the only ones who seemed completely lost. Auron's expression was unreadable behind those sunglasses, and Kimahri's face was always set like that. So I asked.

"What's going on?" I looked at Cid, but it was Rikku who answered in a steady voice.

"We're...we're gonna blow up our home."

"How?" Lulu blurted out. Cid reply back.

"With the machina that we found in the desert." He turned around to face the big sphere in the center of the room. "_ Nayto? Vena! _Everyone grab on to something!_"_ (Ready? Fire!")

Automatically, the Airship shook. I wanted to run to the closest window, but the tremble caused me to fall on my knees. Everyone else also squatted down so they wouldn't fall. Then I saw in front of me, millions of missiles shot out of the Airship and then turned around, heading straight towards Home. Even though I didn't saw the explosion, we all heard it. And the explosion was closing in on us. It grew really hot, but the driver maintained and got us out of the fire.

We were soaring high in the sky, and turning in a slow circle over Home. It was still a ball of fire from the missiles, but it was history. Even the army was caught in the explosion, burning them to crisp, leaving a long trail on ashes in the desert. The driver was very emotionally, and while Cid was trying to shut him up, Wakka spoke to Rikku.

"Hey, ya don't have be all down." Suddenly, he smiled, "BOOM! Haha, like happy fireworks." Rikku didn't look so happy after that.

Wakka, you idiot...

"Oh! You think it's real fun to see my home blow up? You think it's fun and happy to see my people lose their only place where they belong." She was yelling, and stomping out the room, "Well, what did I expect from a Yevonite like you!!"

"Nice going, Wakka." I said, with heavy sarcasm and anger. I followed Rikku, and I could hear Lulu scowling at Wakka.

When I got out of the small elevator, I still didn't saw Rikku anywhere. There were some people along the hallways, treating the wounded. I went everywhere. It felt like a maze in the Airship, that at one point I though I was in a building. I saw Dona actually healing some of the wounded Al Bhed. I didn't wanted to talk to her, she seemed busy. As well as the other summoner, he was also helping out the Al Bhed. It makes me wonder why can't all the other Yevon followers treat everyone equally like they do...

I was walking down the stairs, and realized that not a lot of people were here. I opened the door, and found myself in the engine room. Rikku wasn't here, and there were only men in the room. Then a man, with a lot of bandages wrapped around his head and his eye, walked up to me. The bandages were really bloody.

"Can I help you?" He asked. We were almost the same height, but I felt taller and little more mature.

"Sorry. I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh," he said. Someone called him and they started speaking in Al Bhed. A question kept bugging, so I blurted it out.

"What happened to your eye?" I said. He raised his good eyebrow at me, and laughed.

"You know those Guados." He clawed his hand, "Their long fingers are sharp. They can get ya." He said. I just nodded. "What's your name?"

"Tidus."

"Oh! You're one of Yuna's guardians, huh?" He said, I just scratched the back of my head. Sometimes, I forget that I was suppose to be protecting Yuna.

"Ummm...yeah,"

"You sound unsure," He said, rather cocky like.

"Er..."

"Got another girl on your mind," He smiled, stupidly. I felt annoyed.

"Who are you?" I said, not caring if I sounded rude or not. He still had his smile on.

"Gippal," He held out his hand, and I just shook it. "If you need anything, let me know, Tidus." He said, and walked away, back to work. It's amazing this guy can smile after losing his home...and his eye.

I walked back the way I came and continued my search. I decided to try going upstairs, but all I found were more sick people. Kids weren't as energetic as I first saw them at Home, and their parents were the same. It was really gloomy on the Airship, so I started to run through the hallways. If I know Rikku, she wouldn't want to be surrounded by the sadness if she's sad too. She's not the kind of person to hold in feelings.

Finally, I've found a quiet hallway, probably the top floor. I walked up the stairs, and saw no one. There were more windows up here then the lower floors. I turned around and I saw someone sitting on the window seal, looking out. Her back was towards me, so I quietly walked up to her. Rikku was humming a song, and I knew what it was. I stopped in my tracks because she saw my reflection on the window. She turned around, and I saw she was crying.

"Go away. I want to be alone." She said, with a steady voice. She stood up and walked towards the side of the hallway and sat on the window seal. I just slowly followed her.

"You know I'm not going to." I said, gently. She turned around again, and made an angry face.

"Just leave me alone!" She said, louder. And walked back towards the other side of the hallway. She was being stubborn. Her shoulders were tensed. I walked up until I was right behind her. I felt my arms slowly wrap around her. She didn't move, so I held her more tighter.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a home." I whispered into her ear. At this she turned around and buried her head in my chest. I could feel her tears running as I held her tight.

"It's all my fault." I heard her mumble. I rested my chin on her head. "If only I came sooner, Keyakku would still be alive." She didn't saw my frown.

"He really cares for you, Rikku." I said. "I would've died for you too."

"No!"

"Huh?" I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. Her tears were dried up.

"I'm tired of seeing people standing in front of me. Protecting me. I don't want that. Don't stand in front of me." She hugged me again, "Just stand next to me."

"...okay." I moaned, and we just stood there, holding each other for a long time.

* * *

"We have to go to Bevelle, please." I heard Yuna pleading to Cid. Rikku didn't want to go to the command center. Instead, she went to help out the wounded. I decided to check on what's going to happen next. 

"No. It's too risky. And I refuse to allow you to continue your pilgrimage, ya hear?" Cid growled. Auron stepped in.

"You can't stop her. Just drop us at Bevelle and we won't bug you." He said. I walked into the room, but no one noticed.

"I will not let my only niece risk her life." Cid said, yelling at Auron. Wakka was shocked.

"N-niece?!" He said, alarmed. "Yuna, you're related to the Al Bheds?" He looked at Lulu, who wasn't looking at him. "You knew, Lu?!"

"I knew you would be mad." Lulu said calmly, almost smiling.

"She maybe family, but it's her choice to make. Not yours." Auron said, wisely to Cid. Wakka and Lulu were arguing by themselves.

"Please, Uncle Cid. I must gather all the aeons in order to obtain the Final Aeon. If I don't...I cannot bring peace to Spira." Yuna said, calmly but still begging.

"You don't need the Final Aeon to defeat Sin." Cid yelled, turning his back on her, looking out the huge window in front of him.

"But I-"

"But!" Cid yelled over her begging, "...if you're so determine to just waltz into Bevelle...be my guest." He said, and gave an order to the driver.

"Oh, thank you!" Yuna said, happily. I walked up to Auron.

"What's gonna happen when we get there?" I asked, maturely. Auron didn't say anything at first.

"We force our way into the temple." He said. At this, Wakka and Lulu stopped their bickering and stared at Auron.

"Are you serious?!" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, 'It's the right thing to do.' Is it not?" He said, and walked out the door. I just stared at him as he left, my mouth slightly opened. But then I felt someone grabbed my chin and spun my head. I stared back at a grumpy Cid.

"Where is my daughter?" He said, letting go of me and looking really pissed off. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Tending the wounded." I simply said, and a little scared. He just glared at me until he also left the room.

"Man, what's up with him?" I growled. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I turned around and found everyone staring at me. Even the driver. I just smiled, stupidly, and backed my way out the room too.

I wanted some time alone, so I walked back towards were I found Rikku, but I lost my way. I was walking down more deserted hallways, and it was rather quiet except the continuing humming from the engine. Finally, I heard voices at the other end of the hallway. Stealthily, I hide behind a corner to eavesdrop. It was Rikku and Cid.

"No, no, no, and NO, Pops." Rikku yelled. I could hear she was stomping her foot.

"Why not?! He's closer to your age, and he was number two on my list of candidates." Cid said.

"I'm not going to be with that annoying, cocky, selfish man...no, he's still not a man yet! He acts like a 2 year old around me."

"He helped protect Home as best as he could. He's responsible, strong, and knows what he's doing."

"How can you even talk about this at a time like this!"

"Because once I drop Yuna and her guardians, the wedding will go on," he said. My heart pounded.

"But I'm going with Yuna, too. I'm her guardian." Rikku complained.

"You were only her guardian to bring her to us. But with that Sunglasses Man, Yuna will go to Bevelle. You're staying here."

"No I'm not! I'm going with Yuna."

"You are going to marry Gippal and that is finally!!" Cid shouted and I heard his footsteps walk away. Thankfully, Rikku didn't came around the corner. I heard her slump onto the wall and slid down. I had to fight the urge to show myself. I knew she would be mad at me if she knew I was listening to their argument. Heartbroken, I just turned around and quietly walk back the way I came.

Soon, I was back in the main hallway, where the people were most at. I felt tired and I sat down, leaning my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to ease myself of all the stress, until I felt someone sat next to me. I opened my eyes and found a kid, maybe seven years old, looking up at me. I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hi." The boy said, rather in a cute way. His hair was dirty blond with dark eyebrows and he had sharp green spiral eyes. His tan was almost as heavy as me, but he looked a little chubby in the face. Any girl would squeeze him and squeal how cute he was.

"Ummm...hey," I replied back.

"Are you one of the summoners guardians?" He asked, seeing that I didn't had green eyes.

"Yeah," I said in a stolid voice.

"Is it tough?" He simply asked, tilting his head like a puppy. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know." I said honestly, and I looked away.

"Why don't you know?" He asked. I tried to say the right words.

"I guess...I don't really feel like a guardian." Suddenly, I felt like a failure.

"Don't you have anyone? Where are your parents?"

"They died." I said, but I knew that wasn't true. My old man was out there somewhere...

"Me too," He said. I looked down at him in shock, "I lost my Ma and Pa at Home. But I still have my big brother with me."

"That's good." We were both quiet for awhile. Until he spoke again.

"Was it tough growing up?" He said. I chuckled.

"I guess it was."

"Then...you've always been alone. That must've made you sad." I felt sympathy, "...and scared! I'd be scared if I was alone."

"I guess. But I'm not sad. I never really cared for someone in my life before...but I did found someone. Not too long ago."

"That's good! So are you happy?" He asked. I was quiet for a moment. Rikku's smile came into my head. I feel warm when she smiles, and it breaks my heart if she's not. It makes me mad if she's with another man, and yet no matter how hard I try to be there for her, I still don't know her very well.

"I don't know. It seems like every time I'm with her, she's upset. I hardly see her smile. And if I do, it suddenly goes away, as if I'm the one that caused it."

"Did you make her sad?"

"...I guess so...," I smiled to myself at this simple discovery. Then, someone called out the boy's name.

"Seth! There you are." I looked up and saw Gippal walk towards us. He saw me stood up.

"Hey," I said, calmly. He smiled.

"Thanks for watching him." He said, and ruffled Seth's hair. I made a small smile. I should thank this kid for helping me open my eyes.

"He's your brother?" I asked Gippal. He nodded.

"Yeah," He said, and let Seth go. The little boy ran to someone else that was by himself and sat down next to him. "He's always like that. Talking to someone he doesn't know."

"Umm...no offense but you guys don't look alike." I said. And then Gippal laughed.

"My folks adopted him when he was a baby. His real parents went missing in an expedition out in the desert, and never came back. He was only one year old...so he doesn't know about them. He thought my folks was his...and I guess they kinda were."

"Does he know that he's adopted?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was meddling. He shook his head.

"No," His smile was a little sad. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. This guy in a big red coat told me to tell you to go back to the command center."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said, not sounding excited. he noticed that.

"Duty calls, huh?" He said, as if it was some joke. I started to walk away, but I heard him yell after me, "I'm sure you're real girl will pull through and accept you."

My girl?...Yeah, right...you mean your soon-to-be wife...

"Shut up!" I joked smiling a fake smile at him and ran away.

* * *

Sorry if it was short, but i hope it satisfy you. Please review! And watch Tikku videos 


	20. A Harsh Childhood Memory

Hey! I'm glad someone asked about Seth. He is "MY" created character. Not Final Fantasy's. Just like Lanka...(does anyone remember her? lol) but who knows, maybe he might have been in the game, but wasn't that important. You know, one of those kids that just runs around but you couldn't talk to them, (like how Lanka owns the item shop in Besaid. I just gave her a name and some lines to say) So I hope that clears things for ya. anyways, can you believe it?! You're reading Chapter 20! And the story STILL has a long way to go until the ending!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 20

"We're close," Auron said, dramatically. I was in the command center with everyone, but Rikku. Yuna was standing very stiff, as if she was a statue. Wakka and Lulu both stopped arguing when I arrived, they both had their game faces on. Kimahri was the same as ever. And Cid was looking out the front window.

It was cloudy. It was nearly impossible to see through, but the driver had a radar in front of him. However, the unnaturally fog was too dark, even if Bevelle was a city, it would be difficult to walk down the street. In the command center, it was very quiet. I wished that Rikku was here to make some noise. She would always hop on one foot to the other or just regularly do something on one spot, but she's not here. I was trying to look pass the dark fog, and then I saw a faint light in the distance.

"There." Cid's voice boomed. Yuna jumped, her hands clasped together. "You'll all head towards the roof of the Airship, and jump down."

"What?! Jump?!" Wakka blurted out.

"If you have another suggestion as to get off without getting shot at, I like to hear it." Cid said. Wakka was quiet while the driver chuckled.

"Shoot us?" Yuna said in a small voice.

"After what we did to Seymour, they will stop at nothing." Auron answered.

"So we have to run for it?" I asked. Auron didn't say anything, which means yes.

"We'll try to give you some cover while you head for the temple. But don't expect us to pick you up." Cid said, harshly. Then, he went back barking orders in Al Bhed to his officers. We all started to leave the room, but Yuna was last. I watched as she prayed to him.

"Thank you, Uncle Cid." She said, and walked away. I stared at Cid's back, not sure if I felt angry or appreciated. Yuna looked up at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up later." I simply said. Yuna nodded, and walked out of the room.

Cid still had his back towards me, but I was sure he heard me. I took one step closer, and he turned around. He grunted and crossed his arms at me.

"What you want, kid?" He said. I didn't say anything at first, because I didn't know which words to use. Instead, I asked, calmly.

"Where's Rikku? She's coming with us." I said, standing very still. I could see a vein on his forehead.

"She completed her mission by bringing Yuna to us...but we're letting Yuna go. Rikku was only a part-time guardian." He said, trying to stay calm, like me. His face was totally twisted. He looked like he tasted something bad, but I didn't move nor had any weird expression.

"I'm sure Yuna would be upset to realize that one of her guardians was a fake." I said. At this, Cid laughed.

"A fake? Upset? Boy, Yuna must be singing in her head that Rikku isn't her guardian anymore." He said. I couldn't help but be shocked.

"What?! What are you talking about? Yuna cares!" I yelled. Suddenly, I remember when Rikku said that Yuna wants Rikku to leave in Luca.

"Yuna may not be the type to despise things and hold grudges, yes...but Rikku and Yuna did had a harsh childhood memory." He said, more calmly. Almost depressed.

"They...knew each other...when they were kids?" I asked. "Was it bad?" Cid turned around and looked back at the fog.

"It wasn't that bad in my opinion...but it was for Yuna." He said, and told the story.

* * *

_When Yuna was born, her mother died. Braska was there to look after Yuna, even as he trained to be a summoner. They lived in Bevelle, the most religious place besides Zanarkand. And since the people of Bevelle were faithful followers, they scorn the Al Bhed. __Braska never told anyone who was Yuna's mother, not even to his own daughter. He only told Yuna that her mother was a kind and beautiful woman._

_Cid never heard of his sister since she left to Luca. He was worried that she was kidnapped by the Yevonites, but then her crew men came back and said she went off by herself. Cid was furious as to why she would just leave. Then, she came back with a man. She was already four months pregnant._

_Cid was totally outraged that his little sister was in love with a Yevon follower. But even though Cid was yelling at Braska, he just smiled. He was a calm man and told Cid that he doesn't hate the Al Bhed, nor blame them for bringing Sin. But Cid wouldn't listen. He was so enraged, he said that he would banish Yuna's mother if she didn't leave him._

_Stubborn as she was, Yuna's mother left with Braska. Cid didn't do anything to keep contact. Then one day, a letter came to him from Braska. It said that he has a niece name Yuna, and his sister died. Cid was shocked beyond words, he didn't know what to do for 7 years. Then, Cid heard that Braska left on his journey to defeat Sin. Cid knew what that meant and thought it was best if Yuna lives with him and his daughter and son._

_Cid took Rikku, who was only 5 years old at the time, and traveled to Bevelle. They wore standard Yevon clothes to enter Bevelle, and found where Yuna lived. It happened to be Yuna's seventh birthday when they arrived that night, and it was also the day Braska defeated Sin. Yuna was by herself looking up at the night sky filled with fireworks for the celebration. Cid and Rikku walked up to her._

_"Hello, Yuna." Cid said. Yuna looked at them._

_"Who are you?" She asked, clutching her white dress, afraid. People were nearby, but didn't bother to take much notice. Cid kneeled down to Yuna's eye level._

_"I'm your uncle. From your mother side, and I guess it's my duty to look after you for now on." Cid replied. Yuna looked into his eyes and gasped._

_"Your eyes are green...and spiral like." She said. Then, Rikku popped up behind Cid and held Yuna's hands._

_"That's right! We're Al Bheds, and so are you! Well, half really. You're mama was my aunt. We're cousins, Yunie! And now you're gonna live with us. Oh, it's gonna be so much fun!" Rikku squealed. _

_"Rikku! Hush!" Cid whispered. But it was too late. Some of the priest and priestess heard Rikku and stared at Yuna in shocked. Cid could hear them talking behind their hands._

_"Braska's daughter is Al Bhed?!"_

_"Unbelievable!"_

_"Braska made love to an Al Bhed heathen!"_

_"No wonder that child had a green eye. No one but Al Bheds have green eyes." They said. Cid stood up and grabbed Yuna's hand._

_"We have to go." He said, and grabbed Rikku's other hand and power walked away from the party. But soon, the warriors started to follow. Cid picked up his pace until he almost reached the entrance of Bevelle. Yuna yanked her hand away from him._

_"What's going on? Are you kidnapping me?" She yelled. Cid was shocked. He looked up and saw in the distance the warriors were coming closer._

_"No, sweetie. You must live with us. After all, you have no one else." He said, with haste, and trying to sound nice. Rikku, again, stepped forward._

_"It's because you're Al Bhed, you have to live with us. The Yevonies don't like the Al Bhed, so we're taking you to a safer place." She said._

_"The people of Bevelle never knew I was Al Bhed." Yuna said, shocked._

_"But you are." Rikku simply said._

_"That's ridiculous! My father would have told me what my mother was!"_

_"That's because he didn't want people to know your mother was Al Bhed." Cid said, grumpily. Yuna was speechless. "Listen, I know this must be hard to take in, but we have to leave now." He said, anxiously._

_"Y-you've ruined my life." Yuna whispered._

_"What?" He said._

_"Now I'll always be on the run. Being chased by the Yevonites because I'm Al Bhed." She said, depressed. She looked back at Rikku with anger in her eyes. "It's all your fault!" She yelled_

_"What? My fault?" Rikku squealed._

_"Yeah! If you hadn't blurted out I was Al Bhed back at the party, none of this would have happened." Yuna yelled. Rikku looked like she was going to cry._

_"Come on you two!" Cid growled and hoisted both Yuna and Rikku over his shoulders and started to run towards Macalania Woods._

_When they were deep inside and away from the guards, Cid put both of them down to catch his breath. Yuna was still angry, and Rikku was quietly sitting away from Yuna. Suddenly, they heard a noise nearby. Cid stood up and pulled out his gun. Both girls dash behind him and peeking to see who was the monster. Then a Ronso, with a broken horn, appeared. Cid raised his gun, but the Ronso calmly walked towards him._

_"Stay back!" Cid yelled. _

_"Kimahri came for Yuna." The Ronso said. Yuna poked her head out to see the Ronso better. He looked down at her. "Braska asked Kimahri to look after Yuna. Braska asked Kimahri to take Yuna to Besaid Island and live a safe life." He said. Yuna just gasped._

_"No way, Ronso. I'm her rightful uncle. I will look after her." Cid said, bravely._

_"Kimahri promised Braska first." The Ronso said, as if it was a good excuse. Suddenly, Yuna spoke._

_"You promised my father?" She stepped forth and walked up to Kimahri. "I'll go with you."_

_"Yuna!" Both Cid and Rikku shouted. She turned around._

_"I do not want to run for the rest of my life." Yuna simply said. Kimahri picked her up and let her sit on his shoulders. Cid and Rikku watched as Kimahri and Yuna head towards the Thunder Plains. Rikku finally ran up and yelled after them._

_"Your not running away, Yunie! I just wanted us to be friends." She screamed, but fell down and sobbed._

* * *

"That was the last time I saw Yuna, until now." Cid said. All the pieces started to fit for me in my head. But to me, it seem such a silly thing to be angry about. 

"So Yuna doesn't like Rikku because Rikku said that Yuna was Al Bhed?" I asked, making sure that was what I heard.

"More like, Yuna was upset to find out she was Yevon's hated enemies by her cousin and not her father." Cid corrected me.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my shoes. "So then you think it's best that Rikku doesn't go with us because of that?" Cid was quiet. His back faced me again.

"Rikku is staying where she is wanted. End of discussion." Cid said, with a firm voice. He started to give orders to his officers again. I was still staring at my shoes, even as I slowly left the room and rode the elevator.

I was walking along the hallways, still staring at my feet. My mind was zooming with memories of Rikku, but my heart felt like lead. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks and was staring down at a new pair of boots, but they were familiar. I slowly raise my head and looked back at green spiral eyes. She gulped. I just sighed and looked away. Rikku was stumbling to say the right words.

"Tidus. I...well, see...ummm...I...I...uh," She said. I just shook my head and walked around her. My hand was on her shoulder before it slid off as I walked away. "I..." She said a little louder, but I kept walking. We both knew we had to say our goodbyes, and I'm not good at them. Cid was right, she belongs where she is wanted...but I also wanted her.

"Wait!" I heard her yell. Before I knew it, I felt her warm body hugging me from behind. Her arms wrapped around me and her head rest comfortably on my back. I turned around and held her shoulders.

"Rikku," I said, but her head was down, trying to hind her tears. I shook her lightly. "Rikku, look at me." She shook her head no. I sighed. "Fine. Then listen. We need you to come with us." I said, softly.

"Why?" She said.

"Your skill with items are extremely helpful. I saw you had a stash of flash bombs. And your Al Bhed Potions helped us survive through the desert." I said, thinking of excuses.

"I'm just an item bag, is what you're saying?" She said.

"No! I mean to say...we just need you." I said. Mentally, I was kicking myself for not telling the real truth. She pulled away from my grip and wiped her tears away.

"Maybe it's best if I stay here."

"Fine then! I'll stay here with you!" I said, louder. Rikku looked up, shocked.

"Why?"

"Because I-" I suddenly stopped myself. I was kind of scared to say the three simple words...

"What?" She asked. I was thinking fast, trying to alter the words in my head.

"Because...I...uh...I want you...with me." I said. It seemed like the right words, "After all, you did say to stay by your side. I'm not gonna leave it." Rikku scratch her cheek, blushing.

"Ummm,"

"Why not make your Pops a little pissed." I said, smirking. I lean in closer. "Run away with me." I whispered. Rikku looked deep into my eyes. And I saw the faint blue color was back again. She was smiling.

"Okay! I'll go...with you." She said, suddenly cheerful and smiling. We both turned around, but someone was in our way. His arms crossed.

"Gippal!" We both said. He nodded.

"So, Tidus, tell me. Where are you going with my soon-to-be wife?" He said.

* * *

UH-OH!!!!!!!!! BUSTED!!!!!OOOO snap. LOL. i usually put 4000 words for each chapter, but now i'm getting tired, so sorry if the chapters are starting to get short. plus, the new harry potter book is coming out, and i am so going to get it and shut myself in my room and read until i'm finished. that is IF i get a copy :[ so i hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz it will be a while until i update the next chappie. Please Review! Oh and questions about Yuna and Rikku's past, email me! 


	21. That Night Was Ours

Hey! I was reading the last harry potter book! (smiles) so i was distracted, please don't be mad!! (prays for forgiveness). As i type this i realize how much i miss my own story! i hope i get my spark back and continue this tikku fanfic...my mind is still on hp...anyways, here is ch.21!!! (And we still have a long way until the ending...) I'm a slow story teller!!!!!!!(moans...)

Disclaimer: I do not Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 21 

"Uh...ummm...I..." I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head, trying not to look at Gippal in the eye. He was standing in front of us, his arms crossed, and had a blank face. It was hard to tell if he really was pissed or confused.

"I'm just showing him the way to the deck," Rikku blurted out suddenly. Gippal raised his eyebrow at her. Then I started to play along.

"Yeah! I'm totally lost in this Airship. She's just showing me where the roof is!" I said, practically yelling. Gippal's brows knitted together.

"You don't have to shout," he said. He looked back at Rikku, his eye looked more calm, "Rikku...if you want to go with Yuna...I'm ok with that. I won't tell Cid." Rikku and I both had our mouths dropped.

"Really?!" Rikku squealed. He made a small smile and shrugged.

"I didn't wanted to get married either. When Cid told me today that I was runner-up...I don't know. I didn't felt ready." He said. Rikku was smiling and her eyes were teary. He nodded his head. "You better hurry up." Rikku suddenly ran up and hugged him. Obviously, neither Gippal nor I saw it coming. I felt jealous while Gippal's arms just suspend in air. Rikku released him and started to walk down the hall. I followed her, but then I turned around and nodded at Gippal.

"Thanks, man." I said, holding out my hand. He saw it swing towards him and grabbed it, smiling. We shook.

"Take care of her," He said. I nodded and ran up to catch Rikku.

* * *

"What took you guys so long, ya?" Wakka yelled through the wind. We were all on top of the Airship. Bevelle's city lights were ahead of us, just barely visible through the dark fog. The wind was blowing strong on our faces as the Airship speed towards Bevelle. We were all at the edge, ready to jump off. Suddenly, Cid's loud voice was heard. 

"**We're gonna drop you off at the temple. And then you're on your own.**" He said. Rikku didn't say anything. But suddenly we all heard a loud roar above us.

"Everyone duck!" Auron yelled, and we fell flat on the ship as a huge dragon swept over us and back into the sky.

"What the heck was that?!" I yelled, standing back up, watching the dragon turn around. Cid voice came back.

"**Everyone hang tight! We have no choice but to out run it!**" He said. We all fell back down as the Airship suddenly zoomed at top speed. We all screamed.

My arms were around Rikku as we drew closer to Bevelle. The dragon was long gone as we looked down at the city below us. Automatically, bullets and magic fired at us. The Airship was circling around the city, slowly descending down. Then, we all jumped, but I noticed that we were way too high up. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a compartment door open from the Airship and small, round machinas came flying at us, each with an operator. I saw Gippal riding one and drove the flying saucer towards Rikku and I.

We landed on the machina and everyone else landed on other flying saucers. They helped guide our way towards the temple. Bevelle's defenses attacked us with their own machina, but Gippal, Rikku, and I held on tight as Gippal swerve away from the machina and fired back missiles. Then, we were close to the ground and we all jumped off. I looked back at Gippal. He saluted at me and flew away with his comrades back to the Airship.

"Go! Go!" Auron ordered us. With Yuna in the center and her guardians around her, we all sprinted towards the temple. We ran pass guards and knocked down machinas along the way. Rikku jammed another machina into my hand.

"Just shoot!" She yelled. She also had another machina simliar to mine. I recognize it as a hand gun. Without hesitating, I aimed at the guys behind us and fired. Rikku and I were protecting the rear, Auron and Kimahri slashed our way in the front, and Wakka and Lulu protected Yuna from the side. Yuna would heal us if we got hit. Finally, we were inside. Rikku and I, together, went trigger happy, pushing the enemies away until Wakka and Kimahri pushed the doors close. I was out of ammo at the last minute.

"Phew!...Well," I said, rather excited, and threw the useless gun away, "That went well!" Rikku, Wakka, and Yuna laughed.

"Come. We're not finished yet." Auron said, dropping us back down to reality.

The temple was strangely empty and quiet. I could still hear the hymn in the distance. Everyone had their weapon out, so I pulled my sword out as well. It was dark inside the long corridor, and our footsteps echoed softly. I looked at the walls, and noticed there were more glowing symbols of Yevon. Then, we reached a large machina elevator at the end of the hall. Rikku stepped forth, examined it, and pushed a few buttons to make it work.

"What? Machina? In the temple?!" Wakka whispered.

Rikku shrugged as we all rode down. When the door open, we all gasped. The enter area was made of machina, a labyrinth of machina. Wakka was shocked the most.

"But...the teachings! What about the teachings?!" He asked.

"So this is what Yevon had behind their backs." Auron said, saying it as though he enjoyed it.

After what felt like forever, we reached the end of the labyinth and walked down another hall. Climbing up a few steps, we entered the chamber. This was my first time in the Chamber of the Fayth. I looked at Rikku, and she was also awed. Without further ado, Yuna walked up to the door, it opened for her, and closed behind her. Now, there was nothing to do but wait.

"How long?" I whispered to Rikku. She just shrugged. "But what if the guards corner us?"

"If that happens," Auron spoke, "it's going to be a long battle." I moaned. Wakka was pacing back and forth in the room. Then, the chamber door open and Yuna slowly walked out. She held her head as if she was sick, and then straighten up, nodding.

"Let's go." She said. We all got back into our position around Yuna and walked out of the chamber, found our way through the labyrinth again, and up the elevator.

"Get ready," Auron said in the elevator. "They're probably waiting outside."

But the corridor was empty. We walked up to the two giant doors. Loud bangs were heard on the other side. We brace ourselves. Then, Rikku spoke.

"You guys, I have an idea." She reach into her pocket and pulled out a small bomb. "It's a flash bomb. I'll throw this at them, and we run for it."

"It'll give us a head start," I remarked. Auron sighed.

"When you're ready." He said. Rikku nodded. The doors were about to burst open, and Rikku raised the bomb over her head.

Then, the doors swung open and a good number of troops marched in. Rikku thrust the bomb at their feet, and a bright light flashed before them. They stumbled a bit, but it gave us the advantage. We ran around the army and sprinted down the pathway towards Macalania Woods. The machina hovered over us, but then Yuna raised her staff and a bright light erupted out of it and shot up into the sky, blending with the other millions of stars.

The light went high into the sky, and then a large dragon came back diving down. Yuna's new aeon helped blow the machinas away and the soldiers, giving us a clear run towards the exit. Finally, we were in the woods, but still running. The guards were further away, so we manage to find a hiding place. Hidden behind thick, blue trees and bushes, we watched the guards run around trying to find us. After about an hour of hiding, the guards gave up and they walked away. I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"We sleep here for the night." Auron said. At this, we all relaxed and started setting up camp.

The moon was shining down on the forest, but all I saw was the deep blue lights that filled the woods. The moonlight reflected off the water droplets that were on the trees. It was calming, the fiends and small animals still made soft noises in the night. Still exhausted, I explored the safe zone of the woods. I was walking down a blue dirt road. There, I found a large pond with a small island in the center with a large tree on it. The water looked clear and crisp. No one was nearby, so I walked up to the water, kneeled down and scooped up the water to my lips.

It was cold and refreshing. As if all my wounds and stress was washed away. Despite myself, I dive into the pond. The splash wasn't loud. I re-surface, floating on my back. Here, the trees didn't block the sky. I could easily see the stars twinkling, and the crescent moon shining softly. I sighed at the sight as I let my body float around the small island...

"EEEEEEK!!" Someone screamed. I looked around. Behind the small island, Rikku was taking a bath in the water. I quickly swam back the other side, away from Rikku's sight.

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean it!! I didn't know you were there!!" I yelled back. I looked down at the water to see my reflection. My face is completely red all around. I splash the water to my face to make it stop burning.

"You pervert! I can't believe you!!" Rikku shouted back. I heard splashes on her side of the island.

"Well...maybe you should of told us you were going to take a bath!!" I shouted in defense.

"Hmph! I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to peep at me!!" Rikku talked back.

"I wouldn't peep at you!"

"You just did!"

"It was an accident!!"

"Oh?! And I suppose that time at Home it was also an accident?!"

"It was! It was an emergency 'cause Keyakku-" I stopped. I heard her gasp also. There was an uncomfortable silence. I could hear small drops hitting the water on her side. I realize my hair was also wet and drops were falling. Even with my hair damp, my hair was slighty spiky.

"I'm sorry." I said, not sure if she could hear me.

"You...you were with him...right?" She asked. I gulped.

"Yeah?"

"What did he say?" She asked. I comb my hair through my fingers, unsure if I should answer.

"He said..." I stumbled. Keyakku's last words were still in my head.

_'I'm okay with you guys being together. For some reason, I feel like...you are the better man for her than me...I don't mind dying because I know she'll be safe with you by her side.'_

"He...asked me...to look after you." I said.

"He said that?" She said, sheepishly. I closed my eyes and opened them.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. After that, she didn't say anything. Cautiously, I swam the other side. She wrapped herself with a towel, her back towards me. I made enough noise so she knows I was behind her. "Rikku?" She sniffed.

"Keyakku...was always so sweet. He always knows what was best for me." I was beside her, trying to look at her face. "Gippal was...alright, but annoying at times. But...he let me went with you guys." She chuckled, "For a minute I thought he wouldn't let me go."

"Uh," I said, not sure what to say. so I looked down at the water. Rikku continued. Her arms hugging around her.

"And then...there's you." She looked up at me, but I kept staring at our reflection in the water. "You're so...unique. Something about you...I can't put my finger on it." At this, I looked back at her. The faint blue color was back again in her eyes. I suddenly felt homesick again.

"Do you remember Zanarkand...when you were little? When you traveled back in time?" I asked, swimming closer. She swam back a little. Her back facing the island.

"A...a little. When I try to I get a headache." She said.

"...You know, when all this summoner journey is over...we can go back to Zanarkand. Some how," I said, rather excited. Her eyes were wide.

"How?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We'll find a way. There's that portal you said. And once we travel back to Zanarkand...I'll give you a proper tour around the city...and we can watch the sunrise too." I said. She smiled.

"I remember the sunrises. It glows, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" I said, suddenly really happy. "I'll take you to this really high point, and we can watch it glow over the city."

"Yeah! And then, I can watch you play blitzball!" She said, looking happy also. That was my goal...seeing her happy.

"Sure! And I'll teach you a few moves." I suddenly felt really giddy and excited. I started to swim around in circles. My heart felt light, like it normally does when I play blitzball in Zanarkand. "I'll teach my Spiral Kick, and my Sneaky Tackle, and my Turbo Thrust," She came up to me and looked excited also.

"Yeah, yeah! And I'll explore more of Zanarkand's machinas better this time. And we can go shopping! And eat at a fancy restaurant!" She squealed happily. I swam up to her and held her hands.

"And after we eat, I can show my place. You'll like it. It's like this boat, but really it's just a one-level house floating on water." I said, more calmly but still eager. We were swimming closer to the island until Rikku sat on it. I climbed up to sit next to her. She still had her towel on, but she didn't mind and neither did I.

"What's inside your house?" She asked, her smile was still on. It was obvious that Keyakku was out of her mind.

"Well, it's full of trophies...not that I'm bragging or anything," I said, with a little smirk. She raised her eyebrow at me. "And it's...pretty cozy...plus my VG9000 and perfect, high-tech sphere. Much better spheres then here in Spira. I mean, it's so blurry!" I said, boasting. She laughed.

"Sounds fun," She said, calmly. I looked at her and smiled. I rested my hand on the soil and felt something hard. Then, a blue glow came out of the ground. I looked down, and my hand was on Rikku's clothes, and the Crystal of Memories. I picked it up.

"You took it?" I asked, looking at Rikku. She looked bashful.

"Well...yeah," She said. I rolled the crystal between my fingers, "I thought it might come in handy. In case we run into Sin again."

At this, I looked into the crystal and saw a tall, dark image of a man. It looked like he was scratching the back of his head, a gesture I know too well. Suddenly, I didn't felt so happy. The heated argument I had with Cid came back in my mind. Rikku saw that in my eyes.

"Rikku...is it okay...if I keep this?" I asked her, quietly. She didn't answered quickly.

"Sure," She simply said. She place her wet hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes. With the forest envelope in blue light, the crystal glowng blue, her eyes looked completely like Zanarkand eyes...blue. I smiled.

"There's still Zanarkand in you," I said. Our heads were really close. She smiled.

"Really?..." She said, barely a whisper as our lips touched.

It was a soft touch and innocent kiss. I dropped the crystal and ran my hand through her wet hair. She dangled her arms around my neck as my other hand rested on her thigh. My hand slowly slid up her towel and along her back. She was on top of me now, and only her towel was between us.

That night was ours. The night was clear, and the blue color that surrounds us was our color, together. Our little hiding spot behind the tree was perfect. Our clothes now litter and discarded on the water at our feet. The blue soil cling to our bodies as we rolled around in it. I wanted the night to last forever. She was soft and her fingers tracing my muscles. She moans very time I went inside her. At times I just rest on top of her, and she would draw on my back.

That night was ours...

* * *

OMG I put lemons!...well, that was actually a really dull lemon if you ask me. I mean, I read really good lemons (Midnight Comfort) ...just out of curiosity. (eyes shifting) and I told myself, i must put a lemon scene in my story, but when i was wrting it on my notebook...i felt dirty, and i couldn't do it. so i tried to push on by typing it...but i still felt dirty. i know readers would want more of it, but i just feel...weird. Maybe because i'm telling the story in first person mode, so it feels weird. Maybe I should have told the story in third person Tidus POV, so it wouldn't feel so weird. or in Rikku's POV instead. (I've already made errors in my story telling!!!!) Did you know, it took my only 2 days to type this? That's obsession!!! i guess i wanted to get this chapter over with (anime sweatdop). I also want to explain the flying saucer things. if you've ever played FFX-2, remember the opening scene and you see those guitarist playing on those flying machinas...it's just like that, except this one has missile lauchers (smiles). So basically, tidus and rikku had sex. sorry that i couldn't do more...details. you could always just...imagine it yourself to your likings (eww. lmao)... Please review! 


	22. Sacrifice

Oh! I just realized that was a lime...and i didn't noticed the difference until now. (What kind of writer am I?!)...well, even though it was a lime, i'm glad no one was too upset about it. plus, that lime scene would just make tidus and rikku closer! now rikku has finally accept tidus!! YEAH! Now, i present chapter 22!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 22 

We slept that night on the small island, using Rikku's towel as a blanket. I was laying on my back, with Rikku cuddled up on my chest. Even through the blue glow of Macalania Woods, I could tell the sun was rising. It was the perfect afterglow. I looked down at Rikku, and she still had that small smile on her face.

Carefully, I moved her aside, covered her with the towel, and slid down into the water. I washed of the soil and blue dirt off (allowing with other mucus), and pulled on my wet clothes that was still floating in the water since last night. I picked up Rikku's clothes and placed them next to her when she wakes up. At the same time, the crystal fell off and landed on the ground. I picked up the crystal, and despite myself, I looked into it.

It felt warm again, but it was hard to tell if it was glowing because everywhere was glowing blue. But I could still see the dark images. I was embarrassed at what I saw. Even though they looked like dark solid shadows, it was a memory of me and Rikku and our special night. I thrusted the crystal deep into my pocket, hoping that no one will see that memory but me and Rikku.

I looked one last time at Rikku before I swam back around the island. When I got to the shore, I sat down at first, but then I laid down on my back, looking up at the blue sky. After a long time, I heard the water moving, and then small splashes as Rikku sat down next to me, clothed. I looked at her and she smiled back at me.

"Morn'n" I said, with a smirk.

"Hey to you, too." She said. We just stared at each other. I was trying hard not to laugh, but small chuckles were escaping Rikku. Soon, we both burst our heads laughing for some strange reason. She was laughing so hard, she made trouble trying to breath in air. I stood up and held out a hand for her.

"Come on. Everyone must be freaking out where we were last night." I said. She took my hand and I purposely pulled up fast so she would stumbled into me. I caught her around the waist. We just stood there, rocking each other back and forth as if we were about to dance.

"Maybe we should go back separately. So they wouldn't be suspicious." She said. I pouted.

"Who cares what they think," I said, smiling. She giggled, but shook her head.

"What if someone gets jealous?"

"Like who?!"

"Like Yuna," she simply said, but I shook my head, still smiling.

"Trust me. Yuna thinks that Baralai-" I quickly covered my mouth. But Rikku noticed the slip.

"What?! Yuna and Baralai!? That guy that helped us escape Bevelle?!"

"Yeah," I said, feeling sorry that I let Baralai's secret out. Rikku squealed.

"Oh wow! Yuna and Baralai! I knew there was something about them. The way they look at each other, but...really?! Yuna likes Baralai?!"

"Hey, let's keep that a private matter. It's only between them." I said. Rikku calmed down and nodded.

"Let's go back together." She said, and we did, hand in hand.

We found the campsite, but everyone was still sleeping. Or at least everyone but Kimahri, who was on watch. Auron was no where to be seen either. We just stared at each other. I put my finger to my lips, and Kimahri nodded. The secret was okay with him. Quietly, Rikku and I found a soft spot next to a log and laid down next to it. We slept with everyone else until we heard Auron walking back into the camp and woke everyone up.

"Time to go," He said. Wakka grunted, but Yuna and Lulu slowly got up. Rikku, who was snuggled around my arm, jumped up. We all stood up and looked at Yuna.

"Ready?" Lulu asked. It was all in Yuna's control if we continue or not. It was always like that during the journey. Yuna nodded, and we got back into formation.

We didn't travel too long to get to the Calm Lands. Rikku was extremely excited, and ran up ahead of everyone over the steep hill to get the first glance at the view. I ran to catch up with her, but my breath was taken by the view. The Calm Lands was massive, and spread out flat. No trees or streams or any sort of road. The wind was strong, but it felt good. I could picture Rikku running around here forever.

"Down below is an inn," Lulu spoke. I looked and sure enough there was only one. "It will be the last from this point. There are no villages, no towns. Just endless plains."

"Many summoners lose their way when they come here," Auron said. I was still looking out at the view until I realized that everyone's eyes were on Yuna.

"Let's go," She finally said. And everyone walked down the path to the fields. I looked at Rikku.

"What's up with everyone?" I asked. Rikku didn't say anything. She just gave that same smile I see Yuna gives. That sad smile...

The Calm Lands was full of fiends, but nothing we can't handle. We swept through the plains so fast, we already arrived at the edge and walked across the bridge. Already, I felt a cold wind coming from ahead. I saw white mountains ahead as well, and sighed. Suddenly, Kimahri was right next to me.

"We go to Mount Gagazet. Kimahri's home," He said. I was shocked.

"Really? Your home? Great! We could met your family!" I said happily. Kimahri didn't say anything and walked on. I was left alone. "Oookay..."

* * *

Immediately, the cold wind got to Rikku, Wakka, and me since we didn't dressed heavily. Yuna also dressed light, but shivering slightly, she kept going. We all followed her and touched snow at last. A tall gate was ahead of us, but so were Kimahri's kin. All of them had blue or black fur, and clothed with Yevon's symbol. Soon, we were surrounded by them, and that's when I realized that Kimahri was rather small for a Ronso. All of the others had horns and towered over us. Yuna's eyes were directed at the eldest Ronso. 

"Maester Kelk Ronso, please let me pass." Yuna said, firmly. It looked like she forced herself not to shiver from the cold.

"Word has escape from Bevelle and reached to Mount Gagazet...that the assault of the temple was caused by Yuna and her guardians." Kelk said. He's strong voice echoed into the sky. Then, the other Ronso started to jeer at us.

"Leave, heathens!"

"Desecrating Yevon!"

"Traitors!"

"Yevon has hoodwinked the people of Spira. They betrayed us by using machina. I have done nothing wrong." Yuna said.

"Those who defy Yevon will not pass through sacred ground of the mountains. Leave now."

"No. If we must force our way in, like we did in Bevelle...so be it!" She said loudly. That was our cue. Yuna's guardians, including Rikku and I, drew out our weapons. Kelk looked surprised.

"Yevon has marked Yuna and her guardians as traitors. Infidels. No more than the Al Bheds. And yet you continue your journey. Everything is lost! The people do not need the likes of you anymore. Why do you still go on?" He said. Yuna didn't answered right away. There was a long silence. And then, soft as the wind but clear as crystal, she spoke.

"I do it for Spira. I will end Spira's suffering and defeat Sin. I won't give up!" Everyone heard it. And I couldn't help but appreciate Yuna. All the Ronso was silent, even Kelk until he finally spoke.

"You are a wanted group, and you will still sacrifice yourself?!" He said. The cold wind blew at my face. My mouth was slightly open with shock.

"Sa...sacrifice?" I whispered to myself.

"You are willing to throw yourself at death-" Kelk started but Yuna cut him off.

"To save Spira!" She said louder. She walked closer so that she wasn't surround by us. "Sin will be stopped. And I will bring the Calm to Spira. I will end the destruction of Sin. As a summoner, it is my sworn duty!" She said. I was only half listening.

All this time, Yuna smiles at the childern, helps heal the wounded, and sending the dead. All of it...so she could die. And her guardians, they already knew this? I looked at Wakka and Lulu, and they looked fierce at Kelk. But why didn't they ever try to stop Yuna? Didn't they care?! I remember Yuna said that Sin can be reborn. She's just going up to my old man, kill herself, and have only a short period of peace?! After that, Sin will just came back!!

"Lady Yuna, your words are wise, and your will is strong. Many summoners walks through these mountains..." Kelk didn't say anything for awhile. For a moment, I thought he was sleeping, but then he spoke louder. "And I hope you'll be the last!"

"Whoa..." I heard Wakka whisper. We all withdrew our weapons as the Ronso cleared our way and the twisty path into the mountain was clear.

"Thank you," Yuna said, and prayed to the Maester Ronso. Everyone was walking away, and it took me awhile to follow them. I was still struck dump of what I heard...

* * *

The wind was blowing harder and harder by the minute, and the snow was blinding our view. Rikku and I were huddling together to keep warm. One time, we couldn't see where we were going, that Rikku nearly slip on the road. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back on the narrow road. The clouds above us were turning darker. 

The fiends were just as worse. Yuna was working double time on healing us, and summoning her aeons when we were desperate. Halfway through the mountains, my arm guard broke as a huge monster charged at me. I tried to block, but the armor broke right through. I wasn't the only one with trouble. Yuna and Lulu seemed to be drained from their magic. Rikku's item pouch was nearly empty of potions, and Auron's coat was badly slashed. This was surely the last test for summoners and guardians.

"Look! Up ahead! There's a cave!" Wakka shouted through the wind. I squinted my eyes, and he was right. A deep cave, big enough for all of us to fit comfortably, was up the hill. We climbed up, but we were exhausted.

Finally, we were inside the cave, where the wind nor the snow couldn't get it. Lulu used her last amount of magic and casted fire on some abandon wood. We were sitting down, panting with cold sweat from the trip. I sat down, leaning my back against the wall. Rikku collasped on my lap, shivering. I just patted on her back, thankful that she was able to keep up with us. Kimahri, however, didn't mind the weather at all.

"We'll stay here until the blizzard dies down." Auron said.

I watched him take our his sword and a rock from the ground, and started to sharpen his blade. He was using it a lot, that there were chips on it. Rikku sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. I laid my head over hers, and my arm around her, hoping she'd get warmer like this. Wakka was flat on his back still trying to catch his breath, but he was able to talk strategies with Auron. Kimahri was standing close to entrance to keep watch if fiends were coming. Both Yuna and Lulu were closest to the fire, relaxing, talking quietly to each other, and concentrating to get their energy back, as well as their magic. I whispered to Rikku.

"You okay?" I said. She moaned like a puppy and slowly nodded her head. I pulled off my armor and held the two broken pieces. Rikku sat up straight and took them.

"I can fix this," She said, softly and smiling.

"Really?" I said, still sounding exhausted.

"Sure. All I have to do is-" She looked down at her leg, and I saw her smile wipe away. She looked around frantically. She even stood up and looked around, until she finally let out a cry of disbelief. "I lost it!"

"Lost what?" Yuna asked, politely.

"My item pouch. Don't tell me I lost it back out there!?" Rikku cried. I stood up and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll get it. The weather doesn't seem as bad anymore." I said. The snow did stop, but the wind was still strong.

"Kimahri will go too. Just in case." He said. I nodded thanks. Yuna got up and walked towards Kimarhi.

"Here, take a couple of these potions." She said. I looked back at Rikku.

"While I'm gone, do you think you can-" I was pointing at my broken armor, and I didn't need to finish my sentence. She nodded her head.

"Sure, sure. I'll try my best. And when you out there, be sure that you..." She didn't continue, because I could see in her eyes she would be worry if I didn't come back soon. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry. I have the..." I wanted to say 'crystal', but I just pointed at my pocket. She understood.

"Okay," She said. I walked out of the cave with Kimarhi, but before I was out of calling distance, I heard Yuna spoke to Rikku.

"You two are amazing! You can do anything without having to say a word!" She said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Kimahri and I began our search, but we didn't go to far from the cave. Rikku's item pouch was very important and helpful along the journey. She can hold more items then any of use. Plus, her Al Bhed Potions were in there. Most of the items she steals from fiends, she keeps them in her pouch and uses them to strengthen our weapons. Rikku is wonderful.

"There it is!" I said. I ran over to where Rikku almost slipped and fell over the road. The items inside were okay. Kimahri was next to me. "Let's go back." I turned around, but there were two Ronsos blocking our way. Kimahri immediately went to self-defense.

"What's Kimahri doing here?" Said the darker, blue-furred Ronso. The other one had black fur, but his armor makes it looked like he had yellow fur.

"Kimahri come to see Biran? To see Yenke?" Said the black Ronso.

"Kimahri left brothers. Havn't seen him since Luca." Said the blue Ronso.

"Are these the guys you fought at Luca?" I whispered to Kimahri. He nodded.

"Biran and Yenke. Kimahri's family." He mumbled back.

"Kimahri weak of a Ronso. Kimahri is not allow to pass Mount Gagazet!" The yellow one said.

"Yenke is right. Kimahri is so small. So weak. That's why his horn broke." Said the other. Yenke laughed.

"Kimahri will go through." Kimahri said.

I wasn't sure if I should help or just stand and watch. Kimahri seemed to do just fine fighting two Ronso that were a whole lot bigger than him. I just stood there watching the Ronsos charge at Kimahri, and cast magic I've never seen Lulu did, but Kimahri was winning.

"Biran was wrong. Kimahri has gotten stronger." Biran said, on his knee. Yenke, panting, stood up.

"Kimahri defeated brothers. Yenke and Biran are happy. You may pass." He said. And with that, Biran and Yenke walked away. I looked at Kimahri, he seemed please with himself.

"Hey, you did good," I said, handing him a potion. He used all of his potions during the battle. As we climbed back towards our cave, I asked him, "Ummm...why did they broke your horn, Kimahri."

"Kimahri's problem." He said.

"Yeah, but you fixed that problem, right? So..." I trailed off. He was right. It's his past, and I shouldn't barge in. Then, I remember what Cid told me. "How did you met Braska?"

"You know of Braska?" Kimahri said, stopping in his tracks. I stopped too.

"Well, he's Yuna's dad. Of course I know."

"You know I met him?"

"Uh..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him what I heard. Kimahri grunted.

"Ten years ago, Braska came to Mount Gagazet. Kimahri was assigned to fight Braska to test his strength. He won. Then, he asked to go to Bevelle and find his daughter, and take her to Besaid Island." We continued our walk, "Kimahri asked 'Why?' and Braska said 'I want my daughter in a peaceful place to grow up.' Kimahri understood, since he said that Yuna has no mother. And Kimahri went."

"Oh, so that's why you're always with her." I said, more to myself. Then, I slowed down until I stopped again.

"What's wrong?"

"Kimahri...you knew...you knew that summoners...sacrifice themselves." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Kimahri thought you knew too," He said. I suddenly felt frustrated.

"No one told me! And you all know I'm not from Spira. Everything was new to me." I was feeling more angry, "And you're telling me, after you promised Braska to keep Yuna safe, you, Wakka, and Lulu, and everyone else are just going to let her go?!"

"It was Yuna's decision." He said, calmly.

"But Sin will just come back! What's the point in sending more summoners at it?!" I started to walk around in circles and back and forth, "And Yuna's old man. He knew that it was the end for him? Why couldn't he stay with Yuna until she grew up? What kind of father is that to just leave your child?!"

"Braska knew what it meant. And he didn't do it so he couldn't be with Yuna. He sacrificed himself because he hoped to bring a better future for Spira and his daughter." Kimahri said, louder. I just shook my head.

"But it didn't work! Braska died, and Sin is still here. It just keeps going." I was breathing hard from yelling to much. "Rikku...and the Al Bhed were right...there must be another way instead of just sacrificing more scapegoats!" I said, yelling the last part.

"Kimarhi, Wakka, and Lulu all tried to reason with Yuna for a long time. If you want her to stop, you tell her...but she wouldn't like to hear that." And he walked away. Grumpily, I followed.

* * *

We stayed in the cave for awhile longer. Rikku looked happy to see me, but I didn't talk much. She noticed that and left me be. She still sat next to me as I watch her tricky fingers fix my armor. Before I knew it, the armguard was whole again. I wanted to show her my thanks, but my mind was still on Yuna's pointless journey to death. Once we left, I wanted to be in the back, by myself. Rikku looked upset that I didn't want to walk next to her. Then, we reached to an edge of the mountain. I walked over to look down. Everyone was continuing to walk down the path the other way. Rikku walked up next to me. 

"Hey," She said softly. I didn't say anything. "Ummm...I'm sorry I didn't explain... about Yuna's pilgrimage. I thought you knew."

"I know," I said, sounding depressed. "You were right. The Al Bheds were right."

"Huh?"

"There has to be another way to stop Sin." There was a long silence.

"You know," she said, "pass these mountains are Zanarkand. Yunie...is going to get the Final Aeon." My heart sank. Zanarkand...was it really in ruins?

"Yeah," I mumbled, thinking when was the last time Rikku called Yuna, 'Yunie'.

"I haven't thought of anything to stop her yet." She said.

"We'll think of something. We just don't know a lot yet. Like...we still don't know why Sin keeps coming." I started to walk in circles again. "And sending summoners isn't helping...let's just...go to Zanarkand. Something there, I know, we'll find something." I said, with determination.

"Heh," She giggled. I saw she was trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" I said, feeling a little annoyed.

"You know, you sounded like...you really know what you're doing. Like a leader." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey! I was a star in my blitz team. Have you forgotten?" I said, teasing her. She was smiling, but all of a sudden, her face looked dead scared. I turned around.

"How cute," Seymour said. I stood in front of Rikku.

"Rikku, go get everyone else." I whispered. I felt her hand touch my back.

"I'm not leaving you!" She whispered back.

"I'll be fine." And with that, she ran off. Seymour chuckled.

"What a heroic act," he said, sarcastically.

"Something you don't know!" I yelled.

"So...have you earned her trust? Does she, by now, know that your father...killed her mother?" He said, mockingly. I growled.

"Tidus!" I heard Wakka yelled. Then, everyone was next to me, with their weapons out.

"Lady Yuna, pleasure to meet you again." Seymour said, and bowed.

"Yuna!" Lulu said, firmly. Yuna began to spin her staff.

"Oh, before you send me, Yuna, let me say something to the last Ronso." He looked at Kimahri. "The Ronso are amazingly stubborn. I was expecting Maester Kelk to greet me. But I was force to...shall we say...raze through them."

"No..." Kimahri mumbled.

"Yuna, you could always end Kimahri's suffering."

"I can't believe you!" Yuna cried. Seymour walked over to the edge and held our his arms. His back towards us.

"Allow him to die, so he is free from pain. Yuna. You and your guardians gave me that as well. And I realized how much Spira is caught in the spiral of death. I will free Spira from that suffering...by becoming Sin...with your help."

"Impossible!" I shouted. Seymour glared at me.

"Once I become Sin...your father will be freed."

"No deal!" I yelled. Suddenly, Seymour glow with red and black. It was pure evil.

"It's your life..." He said. His voice sounded muffed, but I heard it echo in my head. His body rose high up and began to transform. A creature from the dark came out and circled around him. He sprout out wings and horns. His arms and nails grew longer and dark. "Die here in the darkness. Far from the reach of light!!"

It was the toughest battle ever. But I was determined to beat the crap out of Seymour and his creature. We tried everything we had. Wakka, Auron, Kimahri, and I attacked Seymour as hard as we could. But Seymour's monster would take the hit for Seymour. So Lulu and Rikku worked together to get rid of his monster. Then, Rikku went berserk and threw nearly all of her elemental items at the creature. And as a result, the monster was down.

Yuna summoned all of her aeons, but Seymour was so powerful, he cast a spell and the aeons were gone. Being already died, he must have known more secrets of aeons then Yuna. But she didn't gave up. Soon, Yuna cast a powerful magic I've ever seen. She raised her staff high and lights circled around her. The lights shot up into the sky, but after a second, strong holy beams of light struck down on Seymour. It did a lot of damage.

However, the holy magic seem to revived Seymour's monster. But together, Auron, Kimahri, and I slashed like crazy at the monster before it attacks us. While the blade hitters were busy with getting the dark creature down, Wakka and Lulu attacked Seymour's only weak point, his head. Rikku and Yuna worked together to heal us all with their magic and items.

Then, Seymour was pissed. He raised higher into the air, away from our reach. He's hands were gathering dark energy, and I hated what was going to happen. But we, the blade hitters, couldn't do anything. Even Wakka's blitzball couldn't throw that far. Us guys were stumped, but I saw the girls huddled together, thinking up a quick plan. Seymour was too busy gathering energy to notice our plan.

"You guys! You're gonna throw me up there and I'll plant this on him!" Rikku shouted. She held out a large grenade.

"Yuna and I will combine magic on to that grenade." Lulu said. Before I could say anything, Wakka, Kimahri, Auron, and I hoisted Rikku by her feet.

"One..." Wakka shouted.

"Two..." Auron said.

"Three!" We all yelled and pushed Rikku high into the air. I watched her soar high and saw her land right on Seymour's shoulders.

"What?!" Seymour shouted.

"Open wide!!' Rikku screamed, and jammed the grenade right into his mouth.

And with that, she jumped down. Lulu cast Flare around Seymour's head, and at the same time, the grenade exploded. I couldn't see his face in the huge cloud and the continuing burst of fire. Then, Yuna's holy beam lights struck down on Seymour again. All of that happened, and I ran right under Rikku and caught her, falling down with her as well. I looked at her, making sure she's okay. She was panting, looked scared, but otherwise, she was okay. I watched Seymour suddenly, burst into pyreflies. His monster disappeared into the sky.

"Is it over?" Rikku moaned. Rikku and I stood up. I patted her shoulder for doing a good job.

I walked over to the edge and looked down to see if he was still alive. But I saw nothing but a steep slope of snow. I turned around and gave a thumbs up. Everyone cheered, but then they stopped. I heard it too. It was a ear piercing cry. I looked up. The monster that disappeared earlier, came charging back down at me. It struck down right in front of me, causing the ground to spilt. I was struggling to get back to my feet, as snow and rock tumbled everywhere around me. I looked up and saw Rikku trying to run towards me, but Wakka and Lulu stopped her. She was crying, but I couldn't hear her with all the snow as I went tumbling down with the avalanche.

Down...down...down...and away from Rikku...

* * *

GASP!! Another cliffhanger. Tidus fell! What a klutz. (I know. I'm mean!) I just want to say that it was very difficult to make Ronso dialouges. I mean, most of the time I hear them always say their names and don't use he/she/you/i/me words. it was difficult so don't be mean about that. alot of fanfics i read, kimahri is like he's not there. I hope this chapter helps to say "Hey! Kimahri is in the group you know!!" And it was also difficult to have the Ronso a reason not letting yuna climb mt gagazet, since they havn't confronted Mika. (I didn't mess up okay, I know what I'm doing. it was just hard to think of a good reason...) hope you like the fight with seymour flux. Please Review. 


	23. Just A Memory

Aren't you lucky to have me? I post a chapter almost...once a week! not a lot of tikku writers does that. Well... Now, LastSunset presents chapter 23! (how many more chapters are there? i really don't know...in my notebook, it's all together. they're not split into chapters. so i have to know where i should stop when i type.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 23 

The snow was falling around me, and plenty more above me as I fell with it. I was tumbling and rolling, getting buried in the snow and resurfacing. I was struggling to stay conscious, but the rocks that were also within the snow kept hitting my head and all over my body.

Suddenly, I heard a splash below. Before I knew it, I was plunged into warm water. The warmth was a shock, and everything was slower underwater. The snow melted and the rocks slowly sank to the bottom. I swam to the surface and quickly swam away from the rest of the falling snow. Soon, all the snow, thick ice, and rocks stopped falling and everything was quiet.

I realized I was in a huge hot spring. The steam was rising slowly around me, causing a small sweat break on my forehead. I swam closer to the center, where I hit on the water before. I looked up. It was a long fall, I couldn't hear Rikku, and I was sure she couldn't hear me yell.

I made my way to the shore, and lay down on the ground feeling exhausted, and looking up at the pale gray sky. I was lost at the bottom of the mountain, and I have no way around here. Do they think I'm dead? Are they trying to find me? Should I stay here and wait?

"Forget that!" I said. When we were lost in the desert, Auron didn't stay in one place. I stood up and walked away from the hot spring.

It wasn't easy to find a path. I climbed over large boulders, carefully walking along narrow edges, and fleeing away from fiends. I was too weak to fight, plus I didn't had enough potions left. The monsters down here were ten times stronger then the ones on the tops of the mountain.

Running away from a fiend again, I finally found a pathway climbing up. Panting, I've reached to the top and gasped. A large, sphere of water hovered over a pond. Walking around the pond, the small path joined with a larger pathway, and a wall along the side of the path was filled with odd rocks. Rikku and the others must have come this way. Then, I saw the wall wasn't made of rocks. They were bodies. Totally freaked out, I walked closer to the eerie glowing wall of bodies. Looking closer, they were merged with the wall. The place felt strange to me. I saw my own hand reach out and touch the bodies.

And everything went black...

* * *

A boy in torn up purple robes appeared in front of me. Soon, the background came into focus. It was Zanarkand, near the harbor. 

"It's...you again," I said, feeling the childish one even though I towered over him.

"You do remember!" The strange kid said, happily.

"Yeah. In Kilika." I looked around my surrounds more. I knew we were in Zanarkand, but..."Where are we?"

"You don't remember your house?" He giggled. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and we were inside a boat house. Mine. I walked around, looking at the numerous trophies, and the large sphere with a remote next to it. The room was circular, and a door at the other end of the room lead to the upper deck. Seeing all this, I didn't felt nostalgic at all.

"This is just a dream, right?" I said. The kid appeared behind me.

"Correct." He said. I turned around.

"I don't have time to dream. I need to find Rikku!"

"It's cute you think about her first...it's a shame you're only a dream." He said it so easily.

"Excuse me?"

"A dream. Merely just a memory."

"What are you talking about?!" I said. But he started walking out the door to the upper deck. I followed him. "A dream? A memory?"

"Yes." He said, seriously. "You know of the Machina War, right?"

"Bits of it," I answered, honestly.

"It was a battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Bevelle, however, had the most powerful machina Spira's ever seen. The summoners and the people of Zanarkand didn't know what else to do...except keep the memories of their city."

"What happened?"

"Those who survived the war, all become fayth...to perform a grand summoning." A shiver went up my spine.

"Sin?"

"No. The fayth summoned their memories of the city. Everything, to the last building, every person, and even the last water drop. Zanarkand...that never sleeps." I walked next to him and looked at the city.

"You mean...all this...is just a dream. Even me?!"

"Yes. You, your father, your mother, your friends. Everything. All dreams...just a memory."

"No," I said, softly. "I...I can't be a memory!"

"And if the fayth stop dreaming..." Then, the city started to fade away, like sand being drained in an hourglass.

"No!" I yelled. Then, images of Spira came up. Yuna and all her guardians were there, what looked like Luca in the background. Then, Rikku came into the picture, smiling. "I...I like being here!" Then, Rikku disappeared and the kid reappeared in her place.

"We're so tired of dreaming. We thought it was what we wanted...keeping Zanarkand alive in our dreams...but know we learned that memories are just memories. Would you, and your father, help us rest?"

"But I-"

"You and your father are...connect to Spira in unimaginable ways. You can interact with others in Spira. Because you were touched by Sin." Soon, he was also fading, "You're more than just a memory."

* * *

I blinked a few times. Slowly, I stood up, holding my head. I looked back at the wall. The bodies were still glowing, still dreaming. Then, I looked at the giant hovering sphere of water. I walked to the edge, and looked down into the water. It wasn't clear water, but it wasn't dirty. 

The small ripples was blurred, as if something was moving inside the water. I kneeled down to look closer. That's when I saw a few girls and a guy walking along a sky walkway in Zanarkand. I looked all over the pond, and realized the events were still happening in Zanarkand. But strangely enough, I didn't felt left out.

I stood up and walked away. It wasn't long until I came upon a cave. I had no choice but to go through it. Knowing this was a test for summoners, I brace myself for huge monsters to pop up. But as I walked further in, only small, weak fiends attacked me. It wasn't long until I found the exit.

I gasped as I saw a huge monster with wings laying on the ground. It was slowly dissolving into pyreflies, but it looked like it was sleeping. I tip-toed my way around it, and managed not to wake it up. I walked along a path until it turned around the mountain side, and there it was...

Zanarkand.

The sun was setting behind it. I remember that orange-red glow. But the city wasn't like this. My heart was torn. The city I once knew, the city I saw just moments ago with the kid, was here in front of my face. Reality struck me hard. The ruins was worse than I thought. I could see in the distance, the only remaining building left standing, was the temple. Yuna and everyone else must be there.

I slowly walked down the path, looking left and right as I go. Finally, I found a small campfire. The smoke was slowly rising to the sky. I noticed rocks gathered around it. Rikku and everyone else did came here. I could still catch up to them. But then, behind a rock, I noticed Al Bhed Potions was there. I picked them up, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Rikku left them here for me. She knew I was alive. But what got to me was why didn't they waited for me? Pocketing the potions, I continued to walk through the ruins.

I remembered the time when Sin attacked. When I was still in Zanarkand. The roads were cracked and raised like before. The buildings were just a pile of rubble. The famous Water Sky Walkway is gone, as well as other sky walkways. I was climbing over the debris, not sure where to go.

That's when I found the abandon harbor. Out of curiosity, I walked along the still intact harbor. The house boats were a mess. Some had sunken, and those that still float, had the mass blown off. Then, I found mine. It was also my old man's, but it wasn't the same. The roof was torn off, and the sphere was cracked and black.

But then...I started to get a headache...

* * *

_"Why not today?" I said._

_"Then there's nothing to do for tomorrow," he smart mouthed. I couldn't stand it, and I ran out the door. I heard him yell._

_"There he goes again, crying." He said. Then, I heard my mother in a soft voice._

_"You don't really mean that do you?"_

_But I didn't bother to listen what he has to say. I ran out of that house, down the busy harbor, and into the nearby park. I loved this park. It's got everything. A playground, a field to run around, a skateboard area for the older kids. But my favorite place was the mini sphere pool. Kids my age could play blitzball in there. I play by myself though._

_Everyone knows I'm Jecht's son. And because I'm the son of a famous player, they think I'm rich, or snotty 'cause my old man is famous. Girls think I'm cute, but think that I'm unapproachable. To put it bluntly...I never had a real friend._

_I wiped my tears away until I was sure my face wasn't red. The park was empty, since it was late at night. I didn't care, there are hardly any kidnappers here. The sphere pool was at the other end of the park. I walked towards the pool, but the closer I got, I realized someone was in there. I thought that person wanted the pool to himself, but then I saw that he wasn't moving. The other kid was unconscious in the pool._

_I ran and ran until I dive right in and then..._

_

* * *

_

The headache stopped. And I couldn't remember what happened next. It was jusy a memory.

"Ugh...what was that all about?" I mumbled, rubbing my head. I took one last look at my old home, and walked away.

I managed to find the main broken road that looked like it lead to the temple. Thanks to Rikku's Al Bhed Potions, I was able to cope with the fiends. Except the Behemoths. Finally, I found the temple. When I was young, the temple wasn't there. It must have been built after I disappeared from Zanarkand.

The door was already open. I ran in and down the only hallway. Debris was also here, possible during the Machina War. I saw ghost like figures everywhere when I entered the temple. Previous summoners and guardians. The place was filled with pyreflies. It was much like a giant sphere, or the crystal I still had safe in my pocket. A place that holds memories...

Then, I found the last room. And elevator was there on the floor, waiting. Taking a deep breath, I step on to the platform and it began to lower. At the bottom, I saw at the corner, next to the door, was more stash of Al Bhed Potions. I grab the items and pushed the door open.

No one was there. The statue on the ground was gray. It wasn't glowing like I saw on the bodies. I knew something was wrong.

"It lost its power, long ago." A chilling voice spoke. A old man suddenly appeared on top of the statue.

"WAH!!" I screamed. My heart raced.

"Who are you? You enter the temple of Zanarkand. Name your purpose here, stranger." The old man said.

"I...Yuna came here, right? I'm...uh, I'm her guardian." I said, feeling my heart beat in a normal rate.

"If you're a guardian, why aren't you with her?" He asked.

Because I didn't want to.

"Because...uh...I," I mumbled.

"If you wish to see what happens, you may proceed." And the old man disappeared into pyreflies.

I swallowed and walked forward. Everyone was there looking shocked, but they looked even more shocked when they turned around and saw me.

"Tidus!!" Rikku cried.

* * *

Sorry, but i have to keep this chapter short. the next chapter is...needs more time. I just wanted to get this posted so i can focus on the next chapter. Please Review! and tell what you think! 


	24. Lady Yunalesca's Past

Hey! I hereby declare to all tikku writers that has disappeared and hasn't updated in months to come back. Either update their stories, or support those tikku writers who do update. I was thinking of starting a community here in fanfiction for tikku lovers. just a thought. i know there are some already but it wouldn't hurt to put up more (so we balance with those aurikku fans). tell me what you think, and ask me if you like to be a staff member! and enjoy chapter 24!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 24 

I sighed with relief. Everyone gasped, but Rikku was crying. None of them moved or said anything. I just stood there, and scratched the back of my head.

"Aren't I gonna get a welcome?" I joked. At this, Rikku ran forward and hugged my tight around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes. She felt so warm, maybe more comforting then the hot spring. We stood there for who knows how long, and I didn't care that people were watching us. Rikku sniffed, looked up at me, and laughed.

"You're a mess." She said.

"Am I?" I said, and then I realized she was right. Compare to her, I was covered in cold dirt and mud with a few cuts and bruises. I shrugged, "It wasn't such a bad fall." I shrugged. Rikku lightly punched my chest.

"Don't joke about that! I was scared! I screamed and yelled and these old geezers," Rikku pointed at everyone behind her, "didn't want to go look for you." I raised my eyebrow at them. I saw Yuna look away and blush.

"Well, I'm here now." I smiled at Rikku. With my hand still on Rikku's back, I looked at the stairs that was right in front of us. "Does that leads to the Final Aeon?"

Everyone went from shocked and happy faces from seeing me, to depressed and serious expression. Yuna looked upset the most, fiddling with her earpiece. I knew I missed something important. I looked back at Rikku.

"We...just saw Lady Yunalesca." Rikku answered my unasked question. My eyebrows shot up.

"Yunalesca?! But...she lived like a thousand years ago. How can she be here?!"

"She's like Seymour. Died, but still walks on this world." Auron answered.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She..." Yuna finally spoke, "...what happened was..."

* * *

_The door at the top of the stairs opened. A few pyreflies drifted out, but then a woman appeared. Yuna was speechless, it was Yunalesca._

_She looked just like when they first saw an image of her in Seymour's sphere. However, the very presents of her was airy and yet dark. Yuna's mind was racing with questions, but she couldn't say anything. Everyone else was speechless too, so Yunalesca spoke in an calm and distant voice._

_"Congratulations, young summoner. You have completed your long pilgrimage. And now...I will grant you the Final Summoning." She waved her hand, "Amongst your guardians...choose."_

_"What?" Yuna said very quietly. Yunalesca continued._

_"You must choose one so that I can change them to the fayth for the Summoning." Everyone gasped, except Auron. "Choose wisely. There must be a bond with the one you pick. And if that bond is true...together, the light will defeat Sin."_

_"I...I..." Yuna mumbled._

_"Do not fear." She said, almost motherly, "You will be freed from this world of pain. Once you call the Final Aeon, you will die. Death...is the ultimate freedom Life can offer." Yuna still didn't say anything. "Your father choose this path." _

* * *

"That's what happened," Yuna finished. My mouth was slightly mouth with shock. 

"You mean...one of us has to be the fayth?!" I asked everyone. They didn't answer, which means yes. I looked over at Auron. "You knew this?"

"Hmph," He grunted.

"Ever since the beginning?! You knew this was going to happen?!" Rikku said to Auron.

"I volunteer," Lulu spoke. Wakka stepped next to Lulu.

"Me too, Yuna!" He said, determined.

"That won't do any good!" I burst out, "Don't you guys get it?!" I walked up in front of Wakka and Lulu, "You've been following this dumb 'tradition' to throw summoners at Sin. But it's not working! There must be another way to stop Sin." I looked over at Yuna. "Let's turn back now!"

"Tidus is right, Yuna." Rikku said, "You're gonna just call the Final Aeon, but Sin will just came back after the Calm. I mean, it's been like that for a thousand years! Can't you see that's not the right way to fix this problem!"

"Yeah! What Rikku said!" I shouted. Wakka grunted, and crossed his arms. Trying to look all mighty.

"You kids are foolish, ya. Sin is our punishment. It comes back because people still defy the teachings." He said. Lulu nodded. I moaned angrily.

"Forget the stupid teachings! Even Bevelle's Temple doesn't listen to them. Remember the machina?" I yelled. Wakka looked defeated at that. "There's gotta be a way to break the cycle!"

"Would you do it? Hmm?" Auron said to me, then looked at Yuna. "You want to stop Sin, don't you? Find a way to break the cycle?" Yuna finally found her voice.

"Of course I do! I'd do anything to defeat Sin. That's why I became a summoner...I...uh," She was lost at words again.

"Yuna, in the end, you know that getting the Final Aeon isn't going to work." I said. Then, Rikku walked up to Yuna.

"Yunie," Rikku said gently, "You want to live, don't you?" I finally remembered Rikku called her 'Yunie' since Cid told me that harsh childhood memory. Yuna was speechless again.

"I'll go ask Yunalesca about this." I walked towards the stairs. "She must know something."

"Wait!" Yuna said loudly, "I'll go with you. Rikku is right...I...I do want to live."

"Yunie," Rikku smiled.

"Throughout this journey, I thought I knew what I was doing...but the more I thought about it...the more I want to know the truth...instead of hoping for the next summoner to defeat Sin. I...I want to know more."

Yuna was ahead of me, climbing up the stairs. We all followed her, like good guardians. Rikku was holding my hand as we reached the double doors. Yuna pushed them opened and walked inside.

We must have enter another dimension. The sky was black, with a few specks of stars and one or two streams of milky ways. It was like begin on top of an ancient ruin, with vines growing over some of the stones. Standing in the very center of the room, was Yunalesca. Her face was pale and emotionless. More pyreflies were here, and they were wrapped around her like robes.

"Have you chosen a guardian to be your fayth?" Yunalesca asked. I opened my mouth, but Yuna asked first.

"May I ask you something?" Yunalesca didn't say anything, so Yuna continued, "After I defeat Sin with the Final Aeon, will Sin come back?" And without hesitation, Yunalesca answered.

"Sin is eternal. When the Final Aeon defeats Sin, it becomes Sin in its place. This is how the cycle flows. It will not stop."

"So that's how..." I mumbled to myself. Jecht became the Final Aeon for Braska...and became Sin.

"But..." Wakka spoke but a little shocked, "but for a long time...if we atone our sins, it won't come back, ya?" And Lulu was right behind him, but with a more higher voice.

"The teachings state that we can annihilate Sin with complete atonement!"

"You ask for the impossible. Will every living creature be pure? Will the world lose it's balance of light...and dark?"

"But it...it's been our only hope!" Yuna yelled.

"Yes...hope is comforting. The optimistic point of view of life. Without it, we all drown in the world's sorrow. Hope gives us an excuse to escape the fate we've already been tied too. And the tragedies that grow after...is best left as memories...and then forgotten."

This is...too much! How can she say like that?! I thought she was the first one to defeat Sin. Didn't she wanted to get rid of Sin, just like the summoners after her? She's so cold. Does she really mean all that?

"...no," I said softly. I was glaring at Yunalesca, and I felt everyone staring at me. "That's not true!" I walked up in front of everyone. "You know you don't mean that! When you were a summoner, didn't you wanted to defeat Sin?"

"I...was foolish. I knew that Sin is destined to stay. Sin...has impacted Spira's history forever." She said, depressed. Suddenly, I pulled out the crystal out of my pocket and held it out for her to see.

"Then why did you make these crystals?" I yelled. Yunalesca's face finally changed. She was totally shocked.

"How did you-"

"You made the Crystals of Memories for Spira, didn't you?" I interrupted. "They hold Spira's past, right? They hold in memories of the holder." Yunalesca was speechless. I smiled softly. "You did wanted to rid of Sin a thousand years ago. You left these because you hoped someone will notice the clues."

She still didn't say anything. The crystal in my hand was warm and glowing its brightest blue ever. I looked up at it, and for the first time, the mysterious dark images were clear. I saw old Al Bhed men and women walking back and forth inside the crystal. I saw Jecht walking along a road with Braska and a younger Auron. And then, I saw Yunalesca.

In the crystal, she was standing on a hill and looking at the sunset over the sea. she had more color on her face and there weren't any pyreflies surrounding her. Then, a tall and handsome man appeared next to her. He was dressed in full armor, and a sword attached to his belt. They looked into each others eyes. I know that look, because Rikku and I share it too. They were in love.

"I..." Yunalesca spoke as the image disappeared. "I did. I made the Crystals of Memories...because I wanted someone to one day defeat Sin...I was unlucky. I was unable to defeat Sin." I pocketed the crystal away.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked. Her face was so alive. It looked like she was going to cry.

"My husband, Lord Zaon, was always there for me." The pyreflies slowly flew away from her, "When Sin came, he was supporting me. 'We'll defeat Sin for the sake of our descendants' he would say. I thought our love...our bond was strong enough to defeat Sin. I used him for my Final Aeon, and Sin was gone...but I remain alive. After a year, my love for him started to fade, since I brought the Calm. And I thought...I should move on."

"What happened?" I asked, softly. I felt Rikku walked up next to me. Then, a tear drop fell from Yunalesca's eye.

"Sin came back. At first, I thought I will finish off Sin once and for all. I thought I didn't need the Final Aeon, so I faced Sin alone." More tears fell, "I...I felt Zaon inside Sin. And...I knew it wasn't Sin. It was Zaon. He came back as Sin. He was angry that I've forgotten him. The bond wasn't strong enough. He killed me, but my grief and guilt kept me here in Spira." The color came back to her face, as if she really was alive and human.

"And the crystals?" Rikku asked. We all noticed Yunalesca's atmosphere was less intense.

"I made them so that the people will always remember their loved ones. They glow for chosen few because they are destined to defeat Sin. The crystals were suppose to help them keep the memories with them forever and never forget, until they die a peaceful death."

I felt everyone's eyes on me. My heart was pounding. I thought I lost my breath for a second. I blinked a few times and stared down at my feet.

"My old man was also..." I couldn't continued.

"Yes. Your father was at first destined to defeat Sin. But your father came back as Sin because he wanted to see you. His son." I felt like I wanted the cry. Yuna spoke.

"Then, why have you've been staying here to give the Final Aeon?"

"I stay, because I must. Summoners come to me filled with such hope and love with the one they choose to became their fayth. I thought they will be the ones to defeat Sin. But when time goes by, the more I came to realized that it was all my fault. I started Sin's return from the beginning. I stay here...as my punishment."

"Well, that's gonna stop now." I said, determined. "My old man is inside Sin. And I'll finish him off. And I can promise you, that Sin will not come back...and you can finally rest." Yunalesca stared at me for the longest time.

"Why?" She asked. I shrugged. I fiddled with my necklace so she can see the Zanarkand symbol. She noticed, and understood what I am. I suddenly felt a bond with her. Not like I do with Rikku, but that since that she knows were I'm from. And she came from Zanarkand also. Besides Jecht and I, her home was also Zanarkand.

"Trust me. I can do it." I said. Slowly, pyreflies flew out of her again, but she was smiling.

"Thank you." She whispered. She closed her eyes and she disappeared with the pyreflies.

* * *

We were outside the temple. Yuna didn't get her Final Aeon, and Rikku was happy. Auron, strangely enough, looked pleased. We fought our way out of the ruins, and Auron was talking a lot more. He'd laughed a little when we win a battle with the fiends, or he'd tell us how it's done. 

Maybe because we know more. And everyone was happy that Yuna wasn't going to die after all. Yuna, herself, was cheerful. Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu would chit-chat amongst each other like gossip girls. Wakka and I would pass his blitzball to each other along the way. Even Kimahri was smiling.

Finally, we arrived at the campsite. But we didn't settled down. We heard loud engines and looked above us. The Al Bhed Airship was here, and was slowly making for landing. The compartment door opened, allowing us inside.

"Did they came to pick us up?" Yuna asked, with a smile. Rikku, on the other hand, didn't looked so pleased. I held her hand.

We all walked along the hallways until we reached the command room, where Cid was waiting for us. Rikku and I did our best to stay in the back.

"Had to get you kids," He said. He looked at everyone but Rikku and me. "And why are you looking all happy?"

"Oh we can explain later, Uncle Cid." Yuna said, waving her hand. "Why did you came?" Cid raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't heard? Ya'll are wanted men...er...women too. From Bevelle." He turned around and pushed a button on one of the computers. All pictures of our faces appeared with a price of 100,000 gil under it. "Bevelle released this notice about an hour ago. All eight...I mean seven of ya."

"Eight?" Yuna said. She noticed the slip.

"Well, yeah. They were posted a note for another person. But they already got him." Cid said, as if it were nothing. My heart was pounding, and at the same time, we all asked.

"Who?!" We said. Cid was surprised.

"This man." He said, and pushed another button. All of our pictures disappeared and a new one came. My heart sank. Yuna gasped and covered her mouth. "Shame too. He was worth more. Guess that's why he was found first."

Under a price of 120,000 gil was a picture of Baralai.

* * *

OMG!!! Baralai is caught!!!!GASP! i hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was hard at first because i didn't want to sound repetitive from the game (until the part where the truth of the crystals comes) so i hope it wasn't that bad. anyways, i already started the communtiy of tikku stories. if your interested, take a look. (if you're a die hard fan of tikku, you probably already read those stories...but still) if ya want to be a staff member and help me add tikku stories, just ask. oh and did anyone noticed a little POTC lines? hehehe.Thank you and please review!!! A writer loves a little feedback on their stories, ya now. 


	25. His Confession

Hello my readers. as you see, my tikkuness forever communtiy has staff members, and if you like to be part of this ever-growing tikku group, ask me and i'll make you a staff member. Well, besides that...can you believe it?!?! chapter 25!! we're not to far from the ending now!! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy

* * *

Chapter 25 

"No...they...they can't do this!!" Yuna complained.

"Apparently, they can." I said, despite myself. She looked at Cid, who had his arms crossed.

"We've got to do something." Yuna pleaded.

"What? That kid's got nothing to do with me." He said. Cid was right. I got Baralai in this mess.

"Then take us to Bevelle." Yuna blurted out.

"What?!" Rikku and I said in unison.

"Yuna, maybe you forgot, but we're also wanted too, ya." Wakka said. Yuna looked desperate.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" Yuna asked.

"What can we do?" I said. Yuna looked hurt.

"Charge in like we did before?" Rikku suggested.

"Not in your life," Cid answered. "That last assault did a number on our Airship."

"Fine, Pops. I guess you're not a team player." Rikku snapped, but Cid just glared at her. Rikku looked down at her feet, and tried to hide behind me.

"We walk in. And we'll talk to Mika himself." Auron spoke. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you crazy?!" I said.

"Kimahri thinks...we clear our names." Kimahri said.

"Yes. We should explain what happened." Yuna said. I snickered. Yuna looked at me. "What?"

"Sorry. I don't think those guys will 'listen' to us if we're wanted people." I chuckled. Even after everything that has happened, Yuna still tries to do the 'right' way to fix things. Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever think along the wild side. She could never be like Rikku.

It was agreed. Cid promises to take us to Bevelle, and we'll walk right in, demanding to speak to Mika. After that discussion, we left the command center and explored the Airship on our own until it was time to leave. The Airship was still filled with surviving Al Bheds. Rikku said she had to go somewhere, so I was all by myself.

I walked up the stairs to the quiet hallway. Like before, no one was up here, and I sat down on the large window seals. The clouds blocked my view of the lands below, but I kept looking out the window. It wasn't long until I felt someone behind me. I turned around, and Yuna was standing before me, all alone. Her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey," I said, calmly. Yuna looked down at her hands.

"I want to ask you something." She said, looking bashful.

"Okay...?" I said, slowly.

"Umm...back on Mount Gagazet..." She looked up, "What did Seymour meant...'your father will be freed?'" I gulped.

"Oh...uh...didn't Auron tell you?"

"He said to ask you." She said, automatically. I scratched the back of my head, trying to avoid eye contact. I stood up.

"My old man...Jecht...he's Sin." I said, and looked at her. Yuna didn't had her mouth opened, or showing any expression of shock.

"I thought so. Because after what Yunalesca said...I mean, Auron is still here, and my father died...and Sin is still here, so..."

"Yeah, Jecht was your father's fayth...which made him the next Sin." I looked down at my feet.

"But...he came back to see you." She said. Suddenly, my heart pounded. "He must really love you." I walked away towards the other side of the hallway.

"Oh please. My old man?" I said, sounding irritated. There was a long pause. The thought was still in my mind. Was it something I really wanted to hear? I was looking at my reflection on the window, and mumbled to Yuna. "Thanks." I watched Yuna bow from the window reflection and she walked away. I bit my lip again. I quickly turned around and yelled after her.

"Hey, we'll get Baralai. I promise." She turned around and smiled. Then she walked down the stairs.

* * *

I was walking down crowded hallways, trying to find Rikku. The people on the Airship looked a lot better than last time. More kids were running around, and some of the adults were helping out older Al Bheds. Occasionally, someone would ask my help, in Al Bhed. But thanks to Rin's Al Bhed Dictionary he gave me in Thunder Plains, I could speak a little Al Bhed. They didn't noticed until they looked into my eyes and realized they're blue and not green. I just laughed. 

"Tidus!" I heard someone called me. I turned around and saw Gippal walking, and smiling, towards me.

"Gippal," I said, happily. We grasped each others hand and gave a small hug.

"Thought you guys were a goner." He said. I just shrugged.

"It was nothing. Thanks for your help by the way." I said. He copied me.

"It was nothing." We laughed, like good buddies.

"How's Seth?" I asked.

"Fine," he answered. There was a pause until he asked, "How's Rikku?"

"Ummm...fine. I mean, along the way to Zanarkand, I sort of...uh, got lost with the group. Rikku was devastated. But we're good." I smiled. He nodded.

"That's good to hear," he mumbled. To me, he didn't sound happy.

"What's up?"

"Well...earlier, I was in the command center with Cid and Rikku," he shrugged. "You should've been there. It was like they didn't noticed I was in the room. Arguing about how Rikku left without Cid knowing. Cid being worried while she was gone...realizing that Rikku likes you." He said like it was nothing. But I still blushed. Suddenly, I felt guilty.

"Gippal...uh," I looked down at my feet. "Ummm, how long have you known Rikku?" Gippal stared at me a little, and shrugged.

"I met her when she was ten. It was my birthday, I was turning eleven. And she came because her brother had to watch her. We became good friends after that."

"Oh," I said, feeling bad.

"Why you ask?" He asked, curious.

"Well...you care for her...don't you?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. Gippal raised his good eyebrow at me, and smirked.

"Well, I can't help but feel like an older brother...so, sure I care."

"Come on, you know what I mean." I looked at Gippal's eye for a while, and he looked away.

"Well...I do feel...a little jealous." I saw Gippal turn slightly red. Then, I remembered what the Fayth said to me. That I was just a dream...merely a memory. I'll soon have to say good-bye to Rikku. My heart ached at the thought, but I knew what to do.

"Listen, Gippal. If...anything happens, um, to me...once we defeat Sin, and all...I want you to watch Rikku."

"What are you talking about? You make it sound like you'll leave...are you?" The question lingered for a long time. I hoped Gippal got the message. Then, his face looked shocked when I didn't answered.

"It's not like I don't care for Rikku, I do...but I don't think I can be with her."

"Are you dying?" He asked, stupidly. I laughed.

"Are they still fighting, Rikku and Cid?" I changed the subject. It took awhile for him to respond.

"Maybe. I slipped out of there."

"I guess I should go see Rikku's old man, huh?" I scratched my head again. He didn't answer so I walked away, leaving him dumbfound. I took a deep breath and headed towards the command center. When the elevator door opened, I could already hear Rikku's and Cid's angry yells.

"-your nose out of it!"

"You will marry an Al Bhed. You will marry Gippal. And you will not be with that strange boy!"

"I don't care what you say, Pops. I can run away again if I wanted too! In fact, maybe Tidus and I should run away." Rikku yelled. It was a bad moment for me to enter when she said that. The door opened and they both went quiet, looking at me. Cid walked towards me, grabbed my shirt, and pulled my close to his face.

"What is your relation with my daughter, Zanarkand man?"

"I...uh," I mumbled, shocked. "I just..."

"Dad, let him go."

"Stay out of it, Rikku!" Cid yelled. He pushed me to a wall, and placed his fists on his hips, glaring at me.

"Look, man, I-"

"Don't 'man' me, mister!" Cid cut me off. I shut my mouth. "Now, you listen to me. You maybe Yuna's guardian-"

"I'm Yuna's guardian too, Pops. You can't separate us forever!" Rikku jumped in. When she said that, my heart throbbed painfully.

I'm sorry Rikku...

"Rikku, if there is one thing this man cares about...is his home."

"What?" I couldn't help myself.

"Shut up, boy! Everyone knows that the people of Zanarkand cares for their city more than any other. They do anything to be at their home...and I bet you're no different."

"I-"

"Do ya? Huh?! You want to go back to your hometown, don't yeah?"

"Yes, I do. But-"

"Then stay away from Rikku!"

"But I-"

"Rikku is my only daughter! I care for her because she's a wild person and needs to be watched over-"

"Pops, I'm not a baby!" Rikku spoke, but Cid continued.

"She can only date someone that I can trust!"

"You can trust me, I-"

"What really irritates me is that you-"

"Just shut up and hear me out!!"

"Go back to your home, boy. Disappear."

"No, listen to me! I won't go back, because I-"

"Why won't you?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!" I shouted over Cid. That made him shut up. His eyes were wide, but so were Rikku's. I was panting.

"What...did...you...say?" Cid's face was red, and breath between his teeth. I took a deep breath, and walked up to his face.

"I...love...Rikku." I said, one by one. I wasn't scared, and he seemed too shocked and angry to do anything. Still glaring at him, I grabbed Rikku's hand and walked out of the command center.

* * *

"Wow, you were fantastic!" Rikku praised me. We were in a room, with a bed next to a window, all to ourselves. 

"Aw, it was nothing." I shrugged, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I mean, the way you made him totally speechless," she squealed, "I loved it."

"Well...it's true." I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned forward. I whispered before I touched her lips, "I love you."

She kissed back with enough passion. My hand trailed to her hair as my other hand slid onto her thigh. Rikku was playing with my hair as I pushed her to lay down on the bed. I slip my hand pass her hip and under orange tank top, but then the door opened.

"Whoa," Someone whistled. I turned around and saw Wakka standing with the door opened.

"Wakka!!" Rikku and I both yelled. Rikku pushed me off, causing me to fall off the bed and land on my back, painfully. It was lucky we had our clothes on. Wakka laughed, not looking embarrassed at all.

"Sorry to interrupt. You must've about to get to the good stuff, ya?" Wakka was the only one laughing. "Just to let you know, we're leaving now." And he walked away, leaving the door opened. I stood up and fixed my hair, while Rikku straighten her tank top down.

"You know, out of everyone, Wakka is the only one who catches us at the wrong times." Rikku remarked.

"Yeah, why is that?" I asked. Rikku and I giggled as we walked out of the room.

We found our way to the bottom level of the Airship, and everyone else was there. Wakka smirked when he saw us, but Auron spoke before the compartment door opened.

"We'll split into two groups. You three, " he pointed at Wakka, Rikku, and me, "will make a rescue attempt."

"What?" Yuna said, but Auron continued.

"The rest of us will enter Bevelle first, then you three will follow, but stay out of site." He looked at me, "Do you remember where to enter the dungeons?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Good. Guessing from a price of 120,000 gil, he must be in the lower high security cells." Auron said. Wakka cursed. The compartment door opened, and I saw the Airship had landed in the Calm Lands. Before Lulu, Yuna, Auron, and Kimahri got off, Yuna looked at us.

"Be careful." She pleaded. I rubbed my thumb across my cheek.

"We'll be fine. You just concentrate on dealing with Mika." I said.

"Yeah!" Rikku encouraged. Yuna nodded and walked off the ramp.

Wakka, Rikku and I waited for an hour before we thought it was best to follow. Wakka, being the experience guardian, lead us to another entrance to Bevelle. We were walking, stealthily, in Macalania Woods until Wakka told us we found the trapdoor that was close to the border walls of Bevelle.

We climbed down the stairs to the secret passageway into the city. The tunnel was dark, but Rikku provided light with her Al Bhed tools. The fiends down here were weak from lack of sunlight and food. But then we reached the end and climbed up a stable ladder. I took the lead, and lift the trapdoor, peaking out.

My eyes stung a little as the brightness came. I looked around and noticed we were in an alleyway. Making sure the coast was clear, I climbed out of the hole and the others followed. Wakka closed the sewer hole and dusted his hands.

"Alright, brudda. From here you know the way." He said. I nodded.

"It's broad daylight. How are we going to sneak in the dungeons without anyone noticing us." Rikku asked. I rubbed my chin, thinking. Then, I felt like a light bulb lit up in my head.

"A diversion. Follow me." I walked out of the alleyway, and saw two guards blocking the entrance to the dungeons. Down the path, was a crowd street with people walking. Smiling, I turned around to Wakka and Rikku.

"Stay here, and wait for my signal." I told them. They looked at me, eyebrow raised, but I left them and walked into the busy street.

I looked around, making sure that the only guards around were the ones blocking the dungeons. Being a city boy, I know there are gangs somewhere. And immediately, I found two gangs on the street. On one side of the road was a group with red bandanas, and the other side of the road was a group with blue clothing. Smirking, I saw an old lady selling sashes of different colors. I walked up to her.

"Hello, can I buy a red and a blue one, please?"

"1000 gil each." She said, wicked like.

Witch.

But I smiled and offered the money. I wrapped a blue sash around my head and walked up to the blue gang, acting like I was one of them. I sat down next to a buffed up guy, who nodded at me.

"What's new?" I asked. The muscular man sucked a tooth.

"See them," He nudged his head to the red gang.

"Yeah." I said, trying to sound bored.

"They're planning to take our checkpoint, yo." He said. I didn't know what a 'checkpoint' meant, but I acted angry. Then, a slender girl, dressed in blue shorts and blue bikini, came up next to the big guy.

"What are you gonna do, Dantro?" She said, flirting.

So his name is Dantro...

"I gotta go, man." I said, and walked away. I made sure they couldn't see me as I pulled the blue sash off and wrapped the red sash on. I also took my tiny, yellow shirt off to look different and walked towards the red gang. Before I got to them, I noticed another tough looking guy with girls around him. I walked up to him, making my face look intense.

"Sup," I said. He nodded.

"Any news, newbie?" He said. I nodded.

"Dantro, that guy over there," I pointed. "Said he can beat you right now."

"What?" He said, sounding angry.

"Yeah. I told him no way, but them he said to get you now and settle this."

"We'll see about that." He said, and just like that he marched over to the blue gang. I chuckled as all the other gang member gathered around the center of the street. I quickly took the sash off and pulled my yellow shirt back on. The guards noticed a commotion going on, and left there post.

"Pssh! You guys." I whispered loud enough for Wakka and Rikku to hear. Then saw me and together, we ran to the entrance and slid inside the dungeon.

* * *

"You amaze me, Tidus." Rikku said, once we were inside the dungeons. I smiled, huffed on my nails and wiped them on my shirt. 

"It was nothing." I said, being cocky. Wakka broke the celebration.

"Come on, you two lovebirds, we gotta find that Baralai and get out of here, ya" He said.

Lovebirds?!

But he was right. It was time to be serious. We haven't run into any soldiers yet, but we didn't let our guard down. We walked stealthily, from shadows to shadows, peaking behind corners, and walking cat-like. After walking down a flight of stairs, we found the lower cells, where the cages hung over the mysterious, eerie, water below. We walked along the bridge, looking up at the cages, but no Baralai.

"Look," Rikku said, pointing at a cage. The doors were opened. My heart skipped.

"Do you think he escaped by himself?" Wakka asked. I looked closely at the lock. It looked like it was forced opened.

"Maybe. He's got a lot of tricks up his sleeve."

"Maybe we should head back." Rikku suggested.

"Maybe you should," a voice spoke.

We whirled around, and at the other end of the bridge, Baralai came running towards us. I smiled, but he didn't. He was in bad shape. His lip was bleeding and a single trail of blood ran down his forehead and along the side of his face. He still had the uniform on since the wedding ceremony, but most of his shirt was torn up. Bruises and cuts were everywhere on his arms, yet his face was still intact.

"Baralai!" I said. My voice echoed, but I didn't care.

"What happened to ya? Did you escaped by yourself?" Wakka asked as Rikku handed Baralai an Al Bhed Potion. He drank the potion down fast and nodded his head.

"I carry a few pocket knifes with me." He said. I chuckled a little. I knew he had tricks.

"Where were you?" I asked. He pointed towards where he came.

"I was eavesdropping on Yuna's trial with Mika. Was that you plan?" He asked, looking at all three of us. "Trying to reason with the Maester?"

"That was Yuna's plan. Auron's plan was for us to come get you." I said. He smirked.

"Typically Lady Yuna." He combed through his hair, looking exhausted. "You know, before the wedding started, I was next to her, right? And she kept mumbling to me whether what she was doing was right." He laughed a little.

"What happened at the trial?" Wakka asked, sounding worried.

"I came probably near the end. I couldn't hear well since they were so high up. But one minute I saw Mika, and then the next...he disappeared into pyreflies." He said. Rikku gasped.

"Mika...is an unsent?" Wakka asked, looking shocked.

"I guess so." Baralai said, also looking upset.

"Well then, come on. We don't have much time." I said. And I lead the way out of the lower dungeons.

We were running through the hallways, not caring if we were making so much noise. Eventually, guards came and blocked our way. But Rikku, who was running next to me, threw smoke bombs at them, giving us an advantage to run pass them. It wasn't long until more soldiers chased us until the hallway ahead of us was blocked also.

"This way!" Baralai yelled, and took the lead to the left. We were running down a different hallway, and Baralai pushed opened a door.

We stormed into a room with a very tall ceiling, and above the ground floor was a master chair looking down at the floor. Between the balcony and the floor, was a light green fog. Possible an even lower level, and hovering over the green fog was a leveler where Yuna was standing. Guards pointed their guns at her from the balcony above. But once we burst into the room from the side door, Yuna turned around and saw us. Yuna gasped.

"Baralai!"

"Yuna!" We all yelled.

"Fire!" Ordered the commander from above.

"Yuna! Jump!" Baralai shouted, and she jumped right into Baralai's arms, barely missing the bullets.

"Everyone run!" Auron yelled, and all eight of us ran outside. Rikku mumbled something to her wrist, and suddenly, the Airship came soaring through the sky and came right in front of us. Cid's voice was heard through the speaker.

"**All aboard.**" And the compartment door, opened. The Airship was still hovering, so we all jumped onto the railing, and it soared us away from Bevelle. Some of the soldiers tried to fire their weapons at us, but we were out of their range.

We flew away. We were all on the floor, catching our breath. I was sitting down, wrapping my arms around Rikku, who had her head resting on my chest. I looked around and noticed a lot more hugging, except Auron and Kimahri. Wakka and Lulu held each other closely. Yuna and Baralai were sitting right next to Rikku and I. Yuna was crying, but looked happy. I watched them holding each other, and I heard Baralai whisper to Yuna's ear.

"I love you."

* * *

yeah! they rescued baralai. and OH MY GOD!!! we are so close to the end of this story!!! makes me wanna cry...nah. lol. anyways, i tried to put some more tikku flare, cuz i realized how long its been since tidus and rikku kissed. and i wanted to call the chapter 'Saving Baralai' but then i realized there was alot of "confessions" so...yeah. but still, OMG. i hope you don't hate me if i pair yuna and baralai. i mean...i think baralai is hot. (smiles) Please Review!!! 


	26. The Battle With Sin

Omg i can't believe it...not this chapter but the NEXT chapter...is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!GASP!!!why!?!? lol. enjoy the second to last chapter. it should be intense!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 26 

"So what did Mika say?" Wakka asked Yuna. We were all in the command center with Cid and Baralai. Yuna took a deep breath.

"Well, after we demanded the guards to take us to Maester Mika, he asked me what have you done?" She said. Lulu sighed.

"You should've seen him. It was..."

"Pathetic." Auron finished. Rikku and I both tilt our heads at the same time, like a puppy looking confused.

"I told him that we calmed Yunalesca down, and that she has finally rested in peace...Maester Mika was furious." Yuna explained.

"He started talking nonsense about how we destroyed Spira's only hope of defeating Sin." Lulu continued, holding her head as if she was having a headache.

"Like I said...pathetic." Auron said.

"But then, as he rambled on...he spoke something about Yu Yevon," Yuna said. Suddenly, a chill filled the room. The moment Yuna said the name, all the brightness of our rescue attempt just faded away. But Baralai didn't care.

"Did you say...Yu Yevon?" Baralai asked, stepping forth. Yuna looked shocked.

"Yes. Do you know who Yu Yevon is?" Yuna asked. Baralai looked uncomfortable.

"I've heard of him. Just stories when I was working as a priest in the temple." Everyone had their eyes on him as he told the story. "Yu Yevon...was supposely a dark spirit that uses the souls of the dead to create an armor so strong, no one can penetrate it."

"What armor?" Rikku asked. Baralai let out a long sigh and crossed his arms.

"Sin." He simply said. There was a pause.

"So Mika was upset that Yunalseca's gone...because she can give summoners the Final Aeon to break that armor...Sin." Yuna pieced together. Baralai shrugged.

"But...I don't understand how it makes a new Sin all the time. When I was a priest, I always thought it was ridiculous. You know, something to scare children."

"It didn't need the souls." Auron spoke. "Ever since the beginning, Sin came back because Yu Yevon possess the new host."

"What are talking about?" Baralai asked. I cleared my throat, so Baralai looked at me.

"Whenever a summoner needs a Final Aeon, the summoner needs one of their guardians to be their fayth." I explained to Baralai. He looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and when the summoner uses the Final Aeon, the person they use as their fayth becomes the next Sin." I continued. Baralai nodded his head slowly, taking in the new information.

"So really...Yu Yevon is behind all this. Making Sin came back and all, ya." Wakka said.

"So...all we gotta do is defeat this Yu Yevon's face!" Rikku said, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. It seemed to work.

"Right. Yu Yevon must be inside Sin-" Yuna started, but I corrected her.

"Inside Jecht." I said, crossing my arms.

"Y-yes. So we'll have to find some way to get inside Sin." Yuna continued.

"There's still much we need to learn. How do you suggest we defeat Yu Yevon?" Auron questioned. We were all quiet until Baralai spoke.

"Yuna, you should go talk to a Fayth...anywhere." He said, gently. Yuna thought long and hard.

"Let's go to Besaid Island. I'll talk to the fayth there. And I'm sure no one would try to turn us in." Yuna suggested. Baralai nodded.

"Alright, Pops. Head course to Besaid Island." Rikku said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Cid grunted, sitting in this chair, steering the Airship.

* * *

The Airship landed on the beach as all eight of us walked down the ramp. Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu looked so happy. Baralai was walking next to Yuna, but I decided to give them some privacy. Something Wakka can't do. 

"Look at them. They look so happy." Rikku said, pointing at Yuna and Baralai.

"Rikku, it's rude to point." I told her. We laughed.

Auron and Kimahri stayed at the Airship, in case something happened. The rest of us walked along the familiar dirt pathway, across a bridge, and through the red ruins. Finally, we arrived at Besaid Village. People immediately noticed Yuna and greeted her. Yuna shook hands and gave hugs, making her way to the temple slowly.

At last, we entered the quiet temple. The hymn was heard, but louder and more peaceful. It was my first time entering the Cloister of Trials in Besaid. As we walked along the corridors, I looked along the walls, where a few glowing glyphs would appear. Finally, we arrived at the elevator that brought us to the chamber. We watched Yuna climb the stairs and entered through the door by herself, where the fayth was. I was sitting next to Rikku with my arm around her shoulder as we waited.

"How much longer?" Rikku whispered.

"Shhh!" We all shushed her, including me. But I smiled at her when she pouted. Finally, the door opened. Yuna slowly walked out.

"Umm...," Yuna spoke.

"What's wrong?" Baralai asked, kindly. Yuna looked at me.

"The...the Fayth said he wanted to speak to you." She said. I felt cold. Everyone looked at me as I bit my lip and swallowed.

"Really?" I asked. Yuna nodded. I was stood up, but I felt Rikku grab my hand. She looked scared, so I whispered to her. "I'll be fine."

I climbed up the stairs as Yuna walked down. I walked though the door and immediately, the door shut behind me. I was all alone and the lights were out as I heard my own breathing. What was the Fayth like? Is he big, like Yuna's aeon? I felt scared, but then the light slowly came, and the statue on the floor appeared. It was a statue of Yuna's first aeon. Soon the light filled the room, and it felt rather warm. Then, a ghost appear, hovering over the statue. My mouth dropped.

"It's you!" I said, loudly. The kid in the torn purple robes smiled.

"Who do you thought I was? A child?" He giggled. My mouth still opened, I tilted my head like a puppy.

"All this time..." I couldn't finish. But he just nodded.

"Do you know why Yuna told you to come?" He asked. I shook my head. "I just thought I'd tell you...I asked Yuna to summon us to help defeat Yu Yevon. He will take our form, so you will have something physical to hit. That should weaken him and defeat him."

"Right." I said.

"But...once you defeat Yu Yevon, we will be awake...our dreams...will fade." He said, softly. I understood.

"You mean...I fade away." I said, depressed. He nodded. I felt confused all over again. "Then why did you bring me to Spira? If fact, why did you dream of me?"

"You wish not to be a dream?"

"Of course I don't! I want to be with Rikku. How can I tell her that...I'm not real." I felt my heart being torn again at the thought.

"There is something unique about you...even we don't know."

"But you guys are dreaming about me!"

"Dreams are mysterious. As much as we want them to be real, they are out of our reach. But sometimes...a memory can bring them back." Suddenly, the crystal that was still in my pocket, felt warm.

A memory...?

"Tidus! Time to go!" I heard Wakka yell. At that, the Fayth faded away and the door opened. The cool air surprised me as I ran down the stairs. Baralai, Yuna, and Lulu weren't there.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We were already riding the elevator up.

"Someone recognize Baralai. We've got to get to the Airship before more trouble comes." Rikku explained. The three of us ran down the stairs and out the temple.

When we we outside, Crusaders were already looking inside huts, and searching behind the temple. Wakka took the lead.

"This way." He mumbled to us, and lead us into the woods. There weren't any guards in the forest was we ran through and burst out onto the beach. The Airship was about to take off. The three of us jumped onto the ramp just in time as the compartment door closed. The Airship took off with everyone aboard.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Cid said, facing Yuna. "You want me to march up to Sin's face and see you try to crack it's shell?" 

"Well, with your help, we can do it." Yuna simply said. Rikku walked up next to her.

"Yeah, Pops. Use the Ultra Cannon to blast a hole in Sin." She said. Cid was scratching his chin, thinking hard.

"Fine...I always wanted to use it." He turned around and started to give orders to his Al Bhed crew. Then, he spoke to us. "You kiddos go up on deck. We'll be arriving Sin in no time. When Sin's shell is open, you jump in."

"Right." I said, and with that, everyone left. But Cid's glare told me to stay. When everyone was gone he spoke.

"You...take care of Rikku, okay?" He grumbled. I was shocked.

"I will." I said, smiling and left to the deck.

Along the way, Al Bheds were cheering at me as I ran pass them. I saw Seth waving as I climbed up the stairs to the top hallway. The elevator door was opened, and I pushed the button to take me to the deck where Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, Auron, and Kimahri were waiting. The wind was strong up on deck.

"Where's Baralai?" I asked everyone.

"I told him to stay inside the Airship." Yuna said. "He still needs to rest after his capture in Bevelle."

Darn. He could've been some help. Then, Cid's booming voice was heard on deck.

"**Alright kiddos, the shows about to start. Sin is up ahead.**"

The clouds faded away and sure enough, Sin was...hovering over Spira. I felt the angry surge back in me.

"It's been awhile, old man." I mumbled. As if Sin was responding, an ear piercing roar erupted out of Sin as it opened it's mouth.

"He knows you're coming." I heard Auron said behind me. I frowned.

"**Ed'c raytehk dufyntc ic!**" Brother said through the speaker. (It's heading towards us!)

"All I got was 'heading' and 'us'. Is that right?" I asked Rikku. She nodded.

"Here it comes! Everyone get down!" Auron yelled.

Sin was flying towards the Airship, it's mouth hanging open. I hit the floor with Rikku next to me as I watch Sin barely missing us. The Airship swerved out of it's way, and that's when I saw up close to Sin's body. My eye was drawn to a shiny core that acted like a joint to it's fin. As Sin flew off, I got up and ran to Auron.

"Did you saw that?" I yelled through the commotion. He got up.

"It's a weak spot. We target it!"

"**Heard ya loud and clear. You folks beat it's weak part while we ready the cannon.**" Cid ordered.

"Roger!" Rikku yelled.

The Airship speed off towards Sin's fin until we were right up close to touch it. The battle started, and it wasn't easy. Sin's fin would often bump onto the ship, causing us to tilt and lose our balance. At this pace, we'll never defeat Sin, so I used the only magic I knew, Haste, on everyone. Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku were able to reach Sin by throwing effective items, magic, and Wakka's blitzball. Auron, Kimahri, and I had to wait a few times until it was really close to the Airship before we could hit it.

Yuna was busy healing us whenever Sin's fin would take a whack at us. I was fighting next to Rikku, who was breathing the hardest and receiving Yuna's healing magic the most. I panicked everytime Rikku collapses on the floor, but Yuna now was accustom to station near Rikku and would revive her back. I kneel down with Rikku as Auron, Lulu, and Wakka took the frontlines.

"Are you alright?" I said. Rikku was panting hard, her hand clutching her chest.

"It's my heart. It burns...and my scar." She moaned and cried.

Automatically, I moved her tank top so I can see the familiar scar on her shoulder and across her collarbone. It was terrible. The scar was red and bulging out. I was still next to Rikku when a loud crack turned my head around. Auron made the finally cut as the fin looked like it was going to fall off.

"**Alright, leave it to us, now. Hang on to something.**" Cid cheered as the Airship flew away.

I felt the Airship shake a little and before I knew it, a fast beam of light shot at Sin's weakened fin. The flash was bright, but I saw the fin fall off as Sin let out a cry.

"It's coming back!" Wakka yelled. Sin again charged towards us, but the skillful pilot swerved out of harms way and lined up on Sin's other fin.

"**Take it out!**" Cid ordered.

Auron, Wakka, and Lulu took the frontlines again while Yuna and I kneeled next to Rikku. She looked alright, but I stayed close to her. Yuna felt lighthead from healing too much, so Rikku took the post of healing everyone with her Al Bhed Potions. As Yuna stayed back to gather more energy with Lulu, who was also feeling weak, the men whacked at Sin. Rikku was right behind us, throwing potions and at the same time, mixing some items for Sin.

"Stand back!" Rikku yelled and threw a large grenade at Sin. It burst into flames of light as we heard the crack we wanted. Rikku's grenade did the trick, and again, the Airship flew away and fired the cannon. Sin roared even louder as the fin fell off.

"You did it, Rikku!" I said, picking Rikku up and spinning her around. "What did you used?"

"Yuna's and Lulu's magic. I asked their most powerful magic, Flare and Holy, and used it in the grenade."

"Rikku, you're a genius," I smiled, but them I raised my eyebrow. "Is that why Yuna and Lulu are weak on magic?" Rikku bit her fingernail.

"Yeah." She said. I smiled again, looking at her scar again.

"You okay now?" I asked, more serious. She nodded. Then, Auron appeared behind us.

"Don't be too happy." He said.

We all watched Sin, slowly falling. I thought we defeat Sin already, but then a light wrapped around Sin. It slowly rose back up and the unexpected happened. One by one bright wings grew out of Sin's wound. It turned around to face us, flapping it's new wings.

"Aw, son of a shoopuff." Wakka cursed.

"**Rikku, we have a problem.**"

"Ya think!" Rikku yelled.

"**The Ultra Cannon is busted. Looks like you're on your own**" Cid finished.

"What?!" Both Rikku and I yelled. But Auron silenced us.

"This is what we need. It's pulling us in." He said.

And sure enough, Sin opened it's huge mouth again. Dark energy linked between Sin and the Airship, as if Sin was going to eat us.

"**Fryd tu fa tu? Fryd tu fa tu? Fryd tu fa tu?!**" Brother said. Through the speaker we all heard someone being smacked. (What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?!)

"**Lyms tufh! We're going in.**" Cid yelled. (Calm down!)

"**Fryd?!**" Brother sounded scared. (What?!)

"Rikku, hang on!!" I yelled as we all felt the pull towards Sin. It's mouth welcomed us, but we were all on the floor, trying to keep our balance. I was kneeling with my arms tightly around Rikku.

I was expecting teeth to munch us down, but the darkness was around us, and we couldn't see a thing as we travelled inside Sin...

* * *

Rikku's panting made me opened my eyes. I was still whole, and so was everyone else, including the Airship. There was silence, as I looked around. Slowly, we all stood up and looked at our surroundings. Were we inside Sin, or are we in some ancient city at nighttime? I looked down at Rikku. 

"Rikku...Rikku are you alright?" I said, softly. She opened her eyes.

"I...feel fine." She stood up too, her hand over her heart. "The pain...it's gone."

"Is everyone okay?" Yuna spoke up. We all grunted, and then Cid's booming voice came again.

"**You're on your own kiddos. We'll be waiting here**." He said.

"Thanks, Pops." Rikku said. We jumped off the Airship and landed on slushy ground.

"Yuck! Sin's insides..." Wakka sniffed.

It certainly was strange. There were ruins everywhere, like Zanarkand, expect these were black, with red and purple veins crawling on them. The ground was soft, and yet hard at the same time. Occasionally, as we walked through Sin, I felt the ground move on it's own, like something was crawling inside. Rikku and I brought up the rear of the group.

"Tidus," Rikku said, making sure no one ahead of us will hear.

"Hmm?"

"Is Jecht really Sin?" She simply asked. I didn't hesitated.

"Yeah." I said. Rikku was quiet before she spoke again.

"We'll have to defeat him...right?"

"Yeah."

"He's your father."

"Yeah."

"He's your father...and you're going to...kill him." She finally said. At this, I was quiet. "Tidus,"

"Hmm?"

"I...I feel funny." She said, and I looked at her.

"Let me see your eyes." I said, held her chin and turned it towards me. Her eyes weren't green anymore, even the Al Bhed spiral effect wasn't there. She had deep, blue, Zanarkand eyes. Just like mine. I opened my mouth, but Auron spoke before me.

"This must be it." He said. We were in front of a tall tower that seem to go on forever in the night-like sky. My heart was pounding. Auron was right, this is it. With Rikku following behind me, I walked up to Auron.

"Yeah." I said for the fourth time.

"Once we ride up there's no turning back." Auron said, wisely. "It's victory...or a failure. So...are you ready?"

* * *

Are YOU ready!? OMG!!! notice how auron didn't say 'so TIDUS are you ready' I wanted to make it sound like auron was talking to YOU the reader. hehehe i know...lame. lol. i know the battle with sin wasn't exactly like the game, i mean, sin fell on top of bevelle and all. but i didn't put that. and you'll probably wonder why rikku isn't having her seizure like she normally does when she is close to sin. well, thoughout the journey, rikku has gotten stronger, right? and seymour is died...okay. so you don't see him inside sin. that's stupid anyways. 

OMG next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!! the reason why i posted this up so fast is that we can finish this story. There's gonna be a surprise! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	27. Final Chapter: A Forgotten Memory

Hi everyone. OMG! It's the Final Chapter!!!!!!! well, you obviously know (if you play the game) that this is the battle aganist Jecht. and just a heads up, the battle is NOT like the game. Maybe a little, but I changed some moves. So...I present to you, the Final Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 27 

No one answered Auron. We all just stood there looking up at the tall, dark, tower. Maybe because we were scared, or that we weren't sure what would happened once we ride the elevator up. Rikku was holding my hand, tightly. I could feel her warmth spread through my body, and it helped gather my voice.

"I'm ready," I said. Everyone nodded at Auron.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said, and pushed the button that opened the door. My heart was racing as the elevator took us gradually up the tower.

I looked up and saw the ceiling opening to allow us to the top of the tower. When the elevator stopped vibrating, we all got off the platform, and walked along what looked a bridge. Inside Sin, the sky was filled with bright stars, and down below, the ruins looked oddly like Zanarkand. A man was at the end of the bridge, his back facing towards us...and a stance I know too well...

"You're late..." Jecht said, with his back still towards us. I frowned. His voice still sounds the same after all these years. Auron mumbled behind me.

"I know." He said, sounding defeated.

Finally, Jecht turned around and faced us all. He still looked the same after ten years, but something was weird. He didn't had that cocky atmosphere, nor did he seem to show any expression. His eyes immediately met mine, and I stared at him right back. It would have been forever just standing there, glaring at each other until Jecht managed a small smirk.

"You're certainly a lot bigger, but you barely seem to have any muscle." He teased. I grunted, because I know darn well I'm a lot stronger than he'll ever be! Then, his face soften. "You've...really grown."

"Hmph." I huffed. Then, his eyes shifted to Yuna.

"Yuna, you've grown too. I barely recognize you." He said. Yuna just gasped and made a bow, but stopped halfway.

"Sir Jecht..." Yuna said in a small voice, "I'm sorry it...has to come to this."

"Don't apologize!" I quickly yelled, my eyes still on Jecht. He chuckled.

"He's right...I've done a lot of damage." He scratched the back of his head, "And...I mean, once we start...I won't be able to hold myself back...I don't deserve any sympathy now-"

"Let's just end this! Okay?!" I yelled, trying to fight back tears. I didn't wanted to talk anymore...

"...Alright." Jecht said. He took a few steps back. My heart stopped for a second as I watched him about to fall off the bridge. "Here we go!" He yelled, and red energy surrounded him.

We all ran forth, but I was the only one that ran up to grab him. I hate him so much...but I didn't wanted him to fall. My fingers were inches away from his chest, as he fell over the edge and disappeared. We all waited in silence for something to happened until we heard a huge rumble.

The ground was shaking, and the ruins below suddenly burst into flames. At that moment, a giant mutant hand rose over the bridge and slam down, barely missing me. I pulled out my sword as Yuna and Auron ran up next to me taking the frontlines first.

"This won't take long!" I shouted, "So give you're best shot...Dad!!"

Slowly, an arm came to view, and then a head. Jecht didn't looked like himself anymore except for the bandana around his head. His eyes glowed yellow, and his hair was long and white behind his horns. The Zanarkand symbol was still marked on his chest, only it was blood red. Then, he lift his other arm and pulled out the largest sword I've ever seen.

Before anyone could take a hit, Yuna immediately summoned her aeons. We all backed away to give her room as she twisted and twirled her staff nonstop. All her aeons came at once and surrounded Jecht until Yuna's last aeon, the dragon from Bevelle, joined the circle. Yuna gave the final command, and every aeon used their most powerful attacks on Jecht. Together, the blast was enormous, and the light was so bright that it took a while for it to fade away. Once the light was gone, all the aeons were too.

Kimahri ran up to Yuna and carried her away from Jecht as Auron, Lulu, and I went back to attack Jecht. Yuna's summonings did a large deal to Jecht that his head and shoulders were dropped as if exhausted. Jecht rose his sword and I saw it coming, and I quickly ducked his attack. However, Auron and Lulu weren't so fast and took the blow. Wakka and Rikku quickly came up front to replace Auron and Lulu,

This was good since the three of us were faster than Jecht, but we weren't hard hitters. Rikku attempt to make her powerful grenade attack and threw at Jecht, which exploded into white flames, but it wasn't much. Wakka tossed an extra blitzball at me, and we both ran up to Jecht. He tried to pin us down with his hand, but he was too slow, as Wakka and I both kicked the blitzballs towards Jecht's head. When the blitzballs came back, we both kicked them again, and again, and again. We were moving so fast and hitting Jecht so much, that he looked kind of dizzy.

"Leave it to us now!" Auron yelled, as he came back with Yuna and Kimahri. Wakka, Rikku, and I retreated to Lulu and watched the rest of the battle go on.

Yuna, who was still exhausted from summoning all at once, managed to cast Holy numerous times at Jecht. Auron and Kimahri, together, charged towards Jecht and jumped onto his hands. They ran along his arms until they were on Jecht's shoulders. Auron and Kimahri slashed at Jecht's head over and over until they both jumped down. Jecht was surrounded with the red energy again. It looked like he was going to make his biggest attack ever.

"We have to stop him, now!" Auron yelled. "Everyone, together. One last strike!!"

All seven of us, Yuna, Kimahri, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and I lined up together facing Jecht. All the guys, Auron, Kimahri, and Wakka ran towards Jecht while the ladies followed and I brought up the rear. Auron and Kimahri struck their weapons into Jecht, and Wakka tossed his blitzball into the air. Yuna and Lulu casted their magic into Rikku's grenade again, as she tossed it to the blizball. The magicks of Yuna and Lulu surrounded the blitzball, and that's when I jumped in the air, and sphere-kicked it towards Jecht's symbol.

We all watched as Jecht was shaking and slowly leaning forward. Finally, the giant fell onto the bridge, face down defeated. Pyreflies flew away from the body until the orginal Jecht laid there. I was panting, but I still ran up to him and kneeled down. I turned him over so he was facing up. He looked so...tired.

"You're gonna cry, I know it." He said, with a small smile. I can't believe it. After what I just did, he can still joke around. So I did cried.

"I hate you, Dad." I whispered so only he could hear, and I quickly wiped my eyes. He slowly sat up, placing his hand over his chest where I hit him.

"I know...you did good." He said, slowly standing up. Then, I heard someone running behind me.

"Give him to me! I'll cut his thoart!!" Rikku screamed. I turned around and saw Rikku holding a small dagger, looking fierce. I sighed.

"Rikku, you've got your revenge...it's over now." I said, calmly. Jecht, who was behind me, pecked around and stared at Rikku.

"I know you..." He said.

"You damn well know me!!" Rikku yelled and charge forth. But I grabbed her to keep her away. "Let me go!"

"Rikku, calm down!" I said, louder. But Rikku didn't listen.

"You killed my mother. You did!" Rikku shouted over my shoulder to Jecht. My arms were still around Rikku's waist, restraining her. "I'll kill you!"

"I...don't remember...killing anyone when I was human." Jecht said, more to himself.

"It was you. I saw you!" Rikku yelled. "On that boat, you killed my mother so you could steal the boat. You tossed her body into the water, and took my crystal."

"Oh?" He said.

"You bastard! You don't even remember?!"

"I know I never murdered anyone." He said, sounding tired.

"Rikku!" I shouted over Rikku, "It's over. We still have to get rid of Yu Yevon." Finally, Rikku stopped struggling and looked at me, with pure hate. Her hand was still clutching the dagger, as she pushed me away.

"I knew it," She hissed. I felt hurt, not by her push, but the way she was looking at me.

"Rikku...you've got to help us." I said, trying to stay calm. She shook her head, taking a step back.

"No! You were on his side, you always were...Zanarkand man! Just like Pops said." She said. My mouth was slightly opened, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Just take that man and just...go away! Disappear!!" I was shocked, and hurt. Will she ever love me?

"Rikku-"

"NEVER! I hate all of you Zanarkands!!" She screamed.

"Yes, I'm Zanarkandian...but...so are you." I said, and her eyes were still amazingly blue. Her green spiral eyes didn't came back as she cried.

"Stop it! I'm Al Bhed, you hear!!" She shouted. I held out my arms, hoping she would break down and cry on my chest.

"Rikku..." I said, softly, but the response was different.

"Stay back!!" She screamed, and thrusted the dagger straight into my heart.

It was strange. I didn't felt the dagger that was inside my body, nor did I show any expression that a dagger was stuck in my flesh. My eyes was still on Rikku, who was still holding the dagger. Her eyes were closed when she striked, then her eyes widen when she saw the damage. She looked up at me, her face streaking with tears. I took the chance and wrapped my arms around her, as she still held the dagger to my heart, I held her tight.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear. Rikku cried on my chest, as I felt her warm tears and my own blood trickled down.

"Hey," Jecht said. I turned my head, still holding Rikku. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Sir Jecht," Yuna spoke. "I-"

"You don't need to," He said. "I accept it...death..."

"Yes." Yuna whispered and bowed again.

"The aeons!" He said louder. And that's when I saw a glimpse of the Fayth.

"Call us!" He said. And with that, Jecht fell backwards, spread eagle on the floor and dissolved into pyreflies. Rikku and I watched them disappeared.

"There it is!" Wakka yelled, pointing towards the sky.

What looked like an insect, a dark and purple ball with tiny legs hovered over us with the symbol of Yevon on its front. Then, a bright light surrounded us, and I felt the floor spinning. I was still holding on to Rikku as we kneeled down to keep our balance. Soon, the floor stopped spinning, and the light disappeared.

We were no longer inside Sin, but it was still dark like some other dimension. Yu Yevon was hovering around us, stalking its prey. I helped Rikku stand up and took a good look around. We were on top of a large sword that looked like Jecht's, except it was probably the size of a boat. Everywhere from the sky to the bottom was red, and a few glowing glyphs of Yevon. That's when I saw the Fayth staring at me.

"Time to say goodbye" He said, and disappeared. My mouth opened to say something, but I just sighed.

He was right...This is it...I have to say goodbye...

"Everyone," I spoke. They all looked at me. I took a deep breath. "This is the last time...we'll be together."

"What?" Wakka said. I tried my hardest not to look at Rikku.

"After we defeat Yu Yevon...I'll disappear." I finally said. This time I looked at Rikku. Her eyes weren't wide, her mouth was slightly opened. And she still had blue, Zanarkand eyes.

"What...what do you mean?!" Yuna asked instead of Rikku. I was still looking into Rikku's blue eyes until I couldn't take anymore. I walked away, taking the dagger out of my heart, and pulled out my sword that Wakka gave me so long ago, faced Yu Yevon.

"Everything!" I said, gloomy.

Yu Yevon slowly descended from the skies, glowing with dark ego. Yuna, still a little shaking from my announcment, summoned her very first aeon. The large, phoniex like bird, appeared out of the skies and landed next to Yuna. She gave the aeon one last pat on the head before it flew off towards Yu Yevon. The insect merged with the aeon, and the colors on its body and wings changed. The aeon looked evil. Without hesitation, Yuna casted Holy, and the aeon was defeated. Yu Yevon, however, just rose out of the aeon, but looked harmed from Yuna's light magic.

Thoughtout the battle, Yuna summoned her aeons one by one. The fire, the thunder, the ice, and finally the dragon until they all dissolve into pyreflies. Finally, Yu Yevon was weak from the aeons, and we were able to hit it physically. I refused to leave the frontlines whenever Wakka or Lulu told me to switch with them. Rikku, was the opposite, as she refused to face Yu Yevon. I felt glad she didn't, because it meant that she didn't wanted to kill Yu Yevon. If she did...I would disappear...

Everyone seemed to understand that as we fought Yu Yevon. Lulu would cast weaker magicks than she did with Jecht, and Wakka wasn't hitting hard enough. Auron, on the other hand, was on my side, trying to get rid of Yu Yevon as fast as possible. Together, Auron and I slashed and whacked at Yu Yevon as much and as powerful as possible, but it was hard.

Suddenly, my sword glowed. I looked down at it and realized that the light was just like Yuna's magic, Holy. I looked up and saw that Rikku was standing. She stared at me, and I stared at her. An connection happened, as if I knew what she was saying even though her mouth didn't moved. Rikku used her alchemist skills to give my sword Holy power. In the end, she wanted to defeat Yu Yevon and save Spira.

But did that meant she wanted me to disappear...?

I charged towards Yu Yevon, somersault and flip downward on it with my Holy Sword. I back away and watched Yu Yevon shake. It rose high into the air, and exploded with light. The explosion continued, growing bigger and bigger, until I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of Yu Yevon exploding inside Sin...

* * *

I fell down hard on the deck of the Airship. The cool air blew softly through my hair, as I heard the others collapsed on the deck. The Airship was circling slowly around the hovering, dead body of Sin. I opened my eyes, and stood up. It was night time, the sky was cloudless, but there were purple and orange clouds surrounding Sin. I looked carefully and realized the clouds were pyreflies. 

Ghost images of aeons were around Sin, until they all dissolved into pyreflies also. I saw Yuna dancing and spinning her staff very gracefully. Finally, the moment that every person in Spira was waiting, Sin cracked and bursted into an ocean of pyreflies. They flew lazily passed us, and away from us. But then, a new set of pyreflies dissolve right next to me.

"It's alright." Auron said to Yuna, who stopped dancing. We all had our eyes on Auron. All this time...he was an unsent too.

"Sir Auron," Yuna mumbled, clutching her staff.

He walked along the deck, looking into each of us, nodding his head. Wakka's mouth was hanging opened. Auron was facing the sea of pyreflies before he turned around and faced all of us.

"This is your story." He said to all of us, like a father. He disappeared and his pyreflies joined with the rest in the sky. Yuna bowed her head, and continued to dance.

Suddenly, I felt funny, as if I was light. I looked down at my hands, and to my horror, they faded in an out. So I really was a dream, and I was fading away. I looked up, and Rikku was right in front of me. She saw it, my hands looked like water, the light reflecting from the pyreflies. Her eyes were still blue, and they were wide, but tearless.

"Rikku," I said, not sure what to do. I swallowed, "It's time...for me to go." She still didn't say anything.

"Not you too, brudda." Wakka said. Everyone was looking at me as I walked up to Rikku, and tears started to fall down her face.

"Rikku...I had a feeling this day would come..." I reached into my pocket, "...a day when I couldn't be by your side anymore. And...all I ever wanted was pure love." She swallowed and bit her lip. "So...I'll take the only chance I have left."

I pulled out the Crystal of Memories from my pocket. It was glowing softly on her face with blue light. I held it out to her, but she didn't took it, she looked uncertain. Then, I felt the crystal go threw my hand.

I watched, in slow motion, falling to the floor until it shattered into pieces. The bright blue engulfed Rikku and I...

* * *

_"What's your name?" Said a tall man in robes. He was standing in front of a cell. The man behind bars groaned,_

_"What's it to ya." _

_"How dare you talk to Lord Braska!" said a younger Auron._

* * *

_"Wow, look at this peaceful village." Braska said, stepping into Besaid for the first time. "Yuna would love it here."_

_"Hey, there's the temple." Jecht yelled from ahead, but he heard Braska talking to Auron._

_"Auron, when the pilgrimage is over, would you bring Yuna here." Braska asked._

_"Of course."_

* * *

_Jecht was on a boat in Zanarkand, searching for the keys to the boat so he and his blitzball friend could sail away. They planned to steal a boat so the public could see what a rebel the two of them are. Jecht was ramaging inside the cabin until he heard voices up on deck. He ran up the stairs and found his friend talking to a woman. _

_Jecht thought his buddy was sweet talking to her,__ when Jecht saw him thrust a dagger into the woman. Horrified, he continued to watch as a little blond girl, screamed and cried for her mother to wake up. His friend grabbed the girl and tossed her overboard, followed by the dead mother. Jecht ran forth and whacked his friend in the head._

_"What did you do? You killed a woman?!" He yelled. _

_"Why? What's wrong with that? I'm a famous blitzball player, Jecht. Everyone loves me, and no one will listen to that girl. With any luck, she'd drown to be with her mother." He said. "I got the keys."_

_"Sure, stealing is one thing...but murder is too far, man." Jecht said. "Give me the keys!"_

_"No." And the two once best buddies struggled for the keys. The man pulled out his dagger and attempt to stab Jecht also. But Tidus's father dodged out of the way, grabbed his wrist and threw the dagger out of harms way. After a few fist blows and kicks, Jecht hurled his friend onto his back and tossed him across the boat._

_He waited for him to stand up, but his friend, clumsily got up and held onto the side of the boat. He turned around and Jecht saw the dagger was stuck to his back. His mouth opened with shock as his friend fell off deck and into the water. Jecht walked over to where he fell and found a tear-drop shaped crystal. He picked it up and it glowed blue..._

* * *

_"When Operation Mi'ihen is over, met me at Djose Temple. Go with Yuna, she knows where it is." Rikku said, intense. Voices were heard outside the room. "Now please go."_

_"If things weren't so complicated." Tidus whispered and touch Rikku's nose with his nose__, while__ his hand was on her cheek. He pulled away and walked out the door._

* * *

_"Well, you're right, I don't need to worry about what other people think of me. Memories are nice, but that's all they are, really. I'll be okay with a few things lost. I mean, I'll remember soon. And even if I don't, I'm still me" Rikku said, and walked towards the secret pathway._

_"...but that's all they are, huh?" Tidus mumbled to himself before he followed Rikku._

* * *

_"It's a song. A famous lullaby in Al Bhed. There was story behind it."_

_"What?" Tidus asked Rikku in the Farplane._

_"Well, the song was about a man and a woman. The man loved the woman, but she didn't loved him back. So he wrote a song for her, to tell her that he let's her free, even though he still loves her. He wrote the lyrics on a piece of paper, but he never sang it to her. They say he disappeared. When she found the paper, she cried. She just realized how much she really loved him. So she sang the song." _

_"Wow,"_

_"It's very sad, yes."_

* * *

_"Do you remember Zanarkand...when you were little? When you travel__led back in time?" Tidus asked, swimming closer to Rikku._

_"A...a little. When I try to I get a headache." She said._

_"...You know, when all this summoner journey is over...we can go back to Zanarkand. Some how,"_

* * *

_Rikku was crying. She was lost in an place she's never been. Zanarkand._

_It happened so sudden, that it hurted her head very time she tried to remember. All she could remember was that the portal her father found sucked Rikku and her mother. When Rikku woke up, it was night time in a park. Childern were running to their mothers to go home. Rikku looked around her and saw the park had a mini size pool for blitzball._

_She walked up towards the hovering, sphere shaped pool. The blue water light reflected on her face. The blue color was so bright, and amazing that Rikku was draw to it like a fly to a bright light. She reached out her hand to touch the water. It was so cool and wet. _

_Out of curiousity, she put her whole hand inside the water. Soon, her arm followed, and then her whole body was inside the childern blitzball pool. She was swimming around the wonderful blue water, but then she needed air. She tried to swim back where she came, but she couldn't get to the edge of the hovering pool. She was running out of air, and was drowning._

_Everything was going in and out. She thought that she was going to die, but then she thought it wasn't so bad. If her mother is also died, Rikku thought she would follow her..._

_Someone grabbed her hand and pulled. Rikku helped her savior with one last kick and she plunged out of the water. She heard splashes and someone panting and coughing. Rikku was struggling to get her breath back before her vision came back into focus. She looked at her rescuer._

_It was a boy, a year or two older. He had a copper colored hair with bright blue eyes like the blitzball pool. He was soaked in his blue shirt and yellow shorts. Rikku pushed her bangs to look at his face better._

_"Umm...thanks," Rikku gasped. The boy looked up and just smirked._

_"It's nothing. How did you get trapped in the pool?" He asked. _

_"I...The blue water looked so cool...and I wanted to touch it and swim in it. But then I ran out of breath and couldn't get out." She explained. He stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up._

_"Yeah. It doesn't look so big outside. But inside the pool, it's deep." He said, pointing. He looked at Rikku. "You should know that."_

_"I didn't!" She exclaimed._

_"Are you new here? Did you came from the Southern District?" He said. Rikku shook her head._

_"I'm from Spira...uh...Bikanal Island." She said. But the boy just lifted his eyebrow at her._

_"Maybe you should go home and rest." He suggested. Then, Rikku cried quietly. The boy looked shocked. "Hey! Wha...What's wrong?"_

_"I don't have a home!" Rikku cried uncontroll__able._

_"What?! Are you lost or something?" The boy asked. Rikku just sobbed in her hands. Rikku felt a warm hand on her back. She looked up and the boy gave a quick hug and looked into her eyes. Rikku noticed how the boy's eyes were as bright blue as the water. "Don't worry...you can come with me. My mom won't mind, I'm sure." Rikku sniffed._

_"R-Really?" She felt a little happier that someone in this unknown city was kind to her._

_"Sure," The boy said, sounding excited. "You can say in my room, and my mom will help find where your folks are." _

_Together they walked out of the park and along the streets. The lights from the numerous, tall building provided enough light for the two young kids to the harbor._

_"Thanks you." Rikku mumbled again. "You're very...unique."_

_"You think?" He said, but Rikku could see he was blushing._

_"What's your name?" She asked. The boy took a good look at her and smiled._

_"Tidus...what's your's?" _

_"I'm Rikku." _

_"Rikku?...that's a nice name." He complimented. Rikku giggled._

_"Thanks."_

_"Rikku...I promise I'll always protect you." He said, proudly._

_"Huh?" Rikku said, blushing._

_"Yeah! I'll always be there for you. I'm right here...to protect you. Forever and ever..." He said as Rikku also joined in saying 'Forever and ever' as they walked down the street._

_"Hey! Kid!" Said a man's voice. The kids turned around and saw a man with copper brown hair, shirtless, and with black pants with flame designed on one leg. The tall man walked up the Tidus. "Why'd you run away, boy?"_

_"I-"_

_"Your mother made me come and find you, and here you are with a girl." He yelled. The man was scary, Rikku thought._

_"It's not like that." Tidus said in a small voice. Rikku couldn't blame him, his father was a muscular and mean man._

_"Come on, let's go!" He yelled, and grabbed Tidus by the back of his shirt and pulled him away._

_"Wait! What about Rikku? She needs a home!" Tidus yelled._

_"Oh no! You know that orphans can live fine in the streets. They're con-kids. They trick you to make you feel sorry for them so you can take them home for free food."_

_"No! It's not like that. She doesn't know Zanarkand. She's new here-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I won't buy it." The father said, harshly and then looked down at Rikku, who felt small and powerless._

_"You. Little girl, get lost to your hide out or something." He said, grabbed Tidus by the collar and pulled him away._

_"Tidus!" Rikku yelled, "Where do I go?"_

_"Rikku! I'll find you-"_

_"Shut up, boy!" The father yelled._

_Rikku cried, sinking down to her knees, as she watched the boy being dragged away. She hoped she would run into him again..._

* * *

The bright white light faded away, and I saw Rikku staring back at me, tears pouring nonstop. My face, however, was tearless and nearly transparent. A wave of shock was still crashing both of us. Rikku didn't bother to pick up the broken pieces of the crystal, since the last memory we saw was all we needed. 

After all these years, I've met Rikku. That explains why I had the urge to always protect Rikku. Even though I've forgotten her over the years, my promise was still in my heart. It showed that my love was always there for her. I turned around and sighed heavily.

...What did she had to show?

I walked at a normal pace towards the edge of the Airship. Along the way, I felt something in my pocket and landed on the floor. I stopped and saw it was the piece of paper I wrote the lyrics of the song Gecc sa Kuutpoa. I stared at it and back at Rikku, hoping she get the message that I wanted her to read it. I saw her take one step, and I turned around and continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Rikku called. It made me stop in my tracks. I looked back, and Rikku ran up towards me very close that I could have kissed her.

I didn't move. I looked into her blue eyes, waiting for her to say what she want. She looked scared, but she leaned forward and tried to touch my lips. For a brief second, I felt her warmth, but then she went through me. I saw her shivered as she pulled away.

"Rikku...I'm sorry I couldn't find you..." I said, softly for her to hear. I turned around and faced the egde. All I had to do...was jump...

Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulder and turned me around. Rikku leaned in fast and kissed me full in the lips. I felt her...I was solid...And those last few seconds for me gave the understanding that Rikku does love me. She reached out to me for one last time. The last kiss we shared...she told me her love...

"I'll...never...forget you." Rikku said, breathless from the passionate kiss. Her hands, still clutching my shirt until they went through me again. She cried more tears as I made a small, and happy smile.

"I'll always be real if you remember me..." I whispered, hoping I could touch her again. But I couldn't.

I walked backwards, smiling, hoping I could keep Rikku's beautiful and cute face in my memories. I was sad that I had to leave her...but I was happy. She does care and love me. With that last thought I fell off the edge. I saw Rikku run forward at the last minute. We both reached out to hold each others hands...but my fingers went right through her...

I was falling...falling...in the sea of pyreflies...I saw Auron nodding at me...and Lord Braska...but the last person I saw was my father.

He was smiling at me, held out his hand, and we shared a slap five...

I finally disappeared...with a smile still on my face...Rikku's smiling face came to my mind one last time...

**_The End_**

* * *

Please click the next button for the Epilogue. Here are the following reviewers I like to thank. They aren't in any particular order and they are only log on people, so that others can look into their profile, or whatever. Also, Gecc Sa Kuutpoa is a real song (if you haven't read the epilogue yet) I'll say it. It's called Kiss Me Goodbye, try listening to it. It's a good song (that's why i picked it for this story!!). Anyways, Here are my thanks to: 

Chicky Fic(a.k.a. xXxCusatyoxXx/ a.k.a. Martina) Thanks for your support during this story was updating. At times, you did annoy me when talking on AIM, but that's because I was busy on updating. But I do enjoy discussing about tikku stuff. Hope you read my other stories, and I'll keep an eye out for yours, and review your story too.

Alice 001 Thank you for your reviews. They were very short, and I wished you give me more feedback...like what did you liked or what you didn't like. An author likes those small things. I'm glad you enjoy my story. I'll keep reading yours also. Hope you'll read my future stories too.

XxkoeyxX I'm happy that you think I'm a reliable updater. I update so soon because I wanted to finish this story. I mean, I thought of the ending first then I did for the beginning. LOL. thank you for the reviews.

mickrulz I'm glad you think my story is amazing. Makes me smile.

MiKe2vIcIoUs You make me smile too. I'm glad you liked my story.

Takai-Taka Thank you so much. I learn the differnce between Lime and Lemon (even though I knew that, but I didn't know how to type it cuz it's embarassing to me) Thank you!

12 Philosopher You were right. I am rushing the normal tikku writer would do. But I can't help that I like to keep readers happy. Thank you for your review.

Sakura Lisel Your review made me laugh. Gippal, The Cyclops. LOL. I'm sorry I didn't make a guy fight for Rikku...maybe I might do it in my other future tikku stories. Thank you for reading!

The Other Thank you so much for your reviews. I know, Wakka also reminds me of a stupid teacher who thinks he's so cool. LOL. Thanks for reading.

OKO Glad that you think my story was great.

Rikku The Legendary Guardian Yes, TIKKUNESS FOREVER!!! lol. I also loved that Auron part too. I hope you write stories so I can say you rock MY socks off. lol.

Vampiremist I know i made grammer errors. I plan to edit the whole story after I post this chapter. But, thank you for your review.

The Maestro I know. Those other tikku writers make such good stories (like Al Bhed Blue, This Ethereal Dream, Eyes Like Yours) are so good, but never update. During this story, I felt down because of what 'Estarc' said. But when you said that you liked this story no matter what others said...made me SO happy. Thank you SO much, and thank you for your reviews.

Estarc Your comments were...helpful. I'm not sure if you're reading this but I still want to say this. I know my first few chapters were a bit amateur, but that didn't bug me. When you said that you wouldn't read this story anymore...that hurted more than the criticism. I mean...you didn't had to say that...I'm sorry I couldn't fit to your expectation in a FANfiction website.

Melrec I'm glad that I inspired you to write. It makes me wonder if I effect others the same way. Thank you.

Cherry Blossom55 Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you liked my story.

goldenglare You made me laugh the hardest. My story is crack?! LMAO. But thank you!

Orgo Thank you for your reviews. You're right. English wasn't my first lanugage. It's just that I do rush when I update, I guess that explains also my grammer errors. Don't worry. I plan to edit the story after about...a week from posting this chapter.

Ngoesie You made me squeal. You think my tikku story is the best?! Thank you!!!

Shaydeetheif I didn't mind your criticism at all. If fact, you helped me SO much. Thank you very much for your reviews, and I'm glad you liked the song...even though you translated it before I could update it. You can read it in the Epilogue. Enjoy!

Princess Star Neko Keyakku will always be a mystery in the Final Fantasy X world. So we fanfiction writers use him to our advantage and make him who ever we want. Thank you for your review!

Hommeles You were the first person to review. So many thanks to you!!!

...and to all the Tikku fans out there. Thank You!


	28. Epilogue

**_Epilogue _**

**_Two Months Later..._**

Rikku was walking along the sandy beach of Besaid Island. Yuna was over at Bevelle with her boyfriend, Baralai, discussing future ideas for Spira with "high-elite officers." Rikku didn't mind Yuna being so busy about The New Spira. With Sin gone, forever, the people of Spira is so excited that things are slowly getting out of hand.

Rikku was excited too, of The New Spira, and the choices it can finally offer. More sailors can travel far without the fear of facing Sin, or coming back home to find it in ruins. Fiends are still roaming around in the wild area, but the people aren't afraid of them either.

Two months had past since Sin was defeated. Two months...and Rikku never forgot his voice. His touch. Everything was still intacted in her memory, and yet it hurted her heart so much whenever she thinks about him, which is every night. Rikku decided to come and stay with Lulu and Wakka in Besaid, to ease her pain. Lulu has become Rikku's role model of an elder sister. Lulu and Rikku would talk and laugh, and just enjoy the new peaceful days.

It was all new to Rikku, but it felt wrong. Sin was gone, so why isn't she out there making the most of it? Why isn't she running around going crazy like she normally does, instead of settling down and think about things? The past few weeks, Rikku was also feeling funny. Lulu noticed the symptoms immediately and told Rikku what was wrong.

Rikku was shocked at what Lulu suggest what was happening to Rikku. She couldn't believe it, and yet...she wanted too. So it can be proof that...he was real, and not a dream.

Rikku was walking, barefooted, on the sand and strolled onto Besaid's only dock. She reached to the very edge of the pier and looked down into the water. Her still completely dumbfound face reflecting back. The news was still fresh to her.

It happened so sudden...

* * *

**_Two hours ago..._**

_"Morning, Rikku." Lulu said, cooking breakfast in the comfortable hut. Rikku, still in her pajamas, walked over to the table and sat down._

_"Mornin' Lulu." Rikku said, happily._

_"You look cheerful. How are you feeling?" Lulu asked. Setting down a plate with eggs and toast. Rikku nodded._

_"I feel much better. I'm fine." She said, and started to eat._

_"You caused quite a scare, you know...when you fainted like that." She recalled._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Well...maybe the excitement of Yuna going off with Baralai really did a number on you."_

_"Where's Wakka?" Rikku said, trying to change to subject._

_"He went off to the dock to greet his old teammates. They just came back from Luca." Lulu explained. Rikku chuckled._

_"It took them that long?" Rikku asked._

_"Well...with the whole Sin is gone business...of course they stuck around in Luca celebrating."_

_"People are still partying after nearly two months?!" Rikku said. Lulu shurgged and joined the table with her own plate._

_"The people of Spira are finally happy. I wouldn't be surprised if it lasts for a year."_

_Rikku was silent. She had been to one party, in Besaid with Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and the villagers. After the speech Yuna made a day after the battle with Sin, the parties were nonstop. The Airship took them back to Besaid, where everyone wanted to thank Yuna and her guardians. Rikku managed a smile through the whole party. After that, Rikku's smiles were weak and small, but showed that Rikku cared and was...partly happy._

_Rikku cleaned her plate and set it into the wooden sink. She went back into her small room, changed into a plain white T-shirt with a hoody, and a soft blue skirt that fell just pass her knees. She was used to the light clothing instead of the thick, skin-showing gear she usually wear in Bikanal Island. She got out of her room and was about to walk out the door when Lulu looked up._

_"I'm just going for a walk." Rikku said before Lulu asked. Lulu nodded and Rikku walked towards the temple._

_It wasn't until halfway did Rikku felt light-headed already. She fell down to her knees holding head, trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling, when a few people came to help her._

_"Are you okay, Rikku?" Someone said. She couldn't make out the person's face as she fainted._

_"Rikku...up...wake up, Rikku." Said Lulu. Rikku's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Lulu's face. "You fainted again, Rikku."_

_"Oh," Rikku said, rubbing her head and sitting up._

_"Take it easy," Lulu said, trying to make her lay down on the bed. But Rikku stood up, her head was clear._

_"I'm fine, Lulu. It was just the sun, I guess." She said, and walked out of the hut before Lulu could stop her._

_Rikku was walking through the forest, a familiar path she took so long ago that lead to the back of the temple. The bent tree that was just over the edge of a cliff, was still there. Rikku remember this was where he listened to her singing the lullaby, Gecc Sa Kuutpoa. She sat on the tree, reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. The translated lyrics was written in his handwriting...She took a deep breath and sang._

"You say my life is all you need to see you through,

But I know these words are not quite true.

Here is the path your looking for, an open door,

Leading to the world you long to explore.

Go, if you must move on alone,

I'm gonna make it on my own.

Kiss me goodbye, love's memory,

Follow your heart and find your destiny.

Won't shed a tear for love's mortality,

For you put the dream in my reality."

_Suddenly, Rikku remember the times she shared with him. The first time they kissed, to when they laughed together. She would never forget those memories. And even though her father and her brother kept reminding her that memories are nothing more, she knew they were wrong. And she told them that memories are nice, but they're more than that..._

_She continued singing._

"As time goes by I know you'll see this of me,

I loved you enough to let you go free.

Go, I will give you wings to fly,

Cast all your fears into the sky.

Kiss me goodbye, love's mystery,

All of my life I'll hold you close to me.

Won't shed a tear for love's mortality,

For you put the dream in my reality."

_Rikku started to cry, her memories burning inside her. Tidus smiling face in her head with his blue eyes._

"Kiss me goodbye, love's memory

You put the dream in my reality"

_Rikku fainted again._

_She woke up, laying on the bed again, and she heard Lulu cooking something in the kitchen. Rikku got up and walked out of her room. Lulu turned around, and her glare told Rikku to stay put._

_"Here, Rikku. Have some porridge while I get the medicine." Lulu said, placing a warm bowl of porridge in front of Rikku. Lulu went outside as Rikku swallowed a spoonful._

_Immediately, Rikku felt sick. She ran outside, behind the hut and hurled. Lulu, who had pushed aside by Rikku when she ran out, came to see what happened. When Rikku was finished, Lulu handed her a wash bowl with clean water. Rikku dipped her hands in and wiped her mouth. Lulu place her hand over Rikku's forehead like a mother, and pulled it away._

* * *

Rikku couldn't believe the next words the came out of Lulu. The more she thought about it, the more it scared her. Rikku wasn't sure if she was ready for this, but deep down in her heart, she did. Then, she realized how much she really wanted this. Because it was totally proof that her love, Tidus, was real. 

Rikku looked out a sea, and placed her hands over her stomach...where it was. Lulu's unanswered question still echoed in Rikku's head.

"Rikku...are you pregnant?"

**_To Be Continue..._**


End file.
